Soul of the Heart
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she’ll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed? OCADAM OR OCRANDY ORTON JOHN CENA,TRISH,JEFF,LITA ETC -X-COMPLETE-X-
1. Holly McMahon

The Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Brand new fic, my second with an OC, hope you all like this one. And for the first time I haven't got the main paring made in this fic loool! Hope you all like this!

Chapter 1:

Holly McMahon, her reddish brown hair long and straight and her green eyes full of excitement as she walked into the WWE arena. She was looking forward to travelling with her Uncle Vince and the rest of the superstars. He had not yet picked a position for her, yes she was training but not enough to be a WWE diva, but she knew her Uncle would find the perfect position for her. She had met some of the WWE Superstars before but she usually fit in anywhere, at the age of nineteen, she was young yet she had many life experiences that people go there whole life without experiencing.

Holly tried to hide her nerves as she put on a smile and walked down the corridor.

"Well hello," came a voice from the side of her. Holly turned to see who was speaking to her. She recognised him as none other then Shelton Benjamin. "I'm Shelton Benjamin, and can I say you look extremely sexy."

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Baby don't roll your eyes, Shelton Benjamin can do a lot for you," he grinned as he took a step in front of Holly.

"Move yourself Benjamin," the voice of Hunter came.

"Sorry Hunter, I was just introducing myself to this gorgeous piece of…" Shelton began.

"This is Holly McMahon," Hunter interrupted. "Stephanie's cousin, she's like a sister so I suggest you stop hitting on her."

Shelton's expression turned to shock.

Holly meanwhile ran into Hunter's arms, "HUNTER!" She giggled. "I so missed you!"

"I missed you too," Hunter grinned. "Steph and Vince are in his office, waiting for you."

"Cool, aren't you coming too?" Holly asked.

"I'll be with you lot in a few minutes," he smiled as Holly walked away. As she turned around, she saw her overprotective brother-in-law grab Shelton and place him against the wall. She assumed he was threatening him as he usually did when someone hit on her. Hunter and the others knew what she had been through, they had been overprotective since that day.

Vince and Linda had been like parents to her after Holly's mother died when she was ten. They had got her into the best private school and provided a home for her. She will always be grateful but at the age of eighteen she moved out, like most people would. She never thought she would come to the WWE, but here she was outside the office of Vince McMahon, she knocked before entering.

"HOLS," Stephanie ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Steph you're strangling me!" Holly laughed as the brunette diva let her go.

"Holly," Vince smiled as he hugged his niece. "Happy to be here?"

"Ecstatic!" Holly laughed.

"You seen Hunter by the way?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea, um Shelton Benjamin hit on me and he's taking care of him," Holly replied.

"Remind me to give him a few crap storylines," Stephanie smiled maliciously.

Holly smiled, she was happy to be here, "So have you found me something to do?"

"There are many things you can do, you have studied business studies at a basic level, you can easily be the Raw General Manager or if you want you can be a interviewer backstage, a backstage assistant or you can help Stephanie with the storylines, a manager of a tag team or a PA for one of the wrestlers," Vince replied.

"I think you should be the General Manager of Raw," Stephanie smiled.

"Um one problem with that," Holly began. "William Regal."

"Oh he wants some time off in a few weeks time so you can take over," Vince smiled.

"I dunno," Holly said. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course!" Stephanie smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe I should get some training and become a manager of a tag team or something," Holly suggested.

"It's a good idea," Stephanie nodded. "I'll try and find a tag team that will look good with a McMahon."

Vince and Holly laughed.

Stephanie smiled, "Anyways come on then let's reintroduce you to some of the wrestlers."

"See you later Uncle Vince," Holly waved as she left the office.

"Bye," Vince smiled as the two left the room.

Stephanie headed straight into the diva's locker room where Lita, Trish, Stacy, Victoria, Melina, Candice, Mickie, Torrie, Maria, Beth Phoenix, Lillian and Jillian Hall sat. These were the RAW divas, except Torrie and Victoria who were on Smackdown but usually came to RAW to visit their friends. The other Smackdown divas, who weren't here were Ashely, Candy, Maryse, Michelle McCool and Vicky Guerrero were not present. Smackdown obviously had less divas because there was no champion on that show.

"Right ladies, some of you have had the pleasure of meeting my cousin, more like my sister, others haven't so let me introduce Holly McMahon," Stephanie smiled.

"Hi," Holly said.

The others either smiled or said hi. Lita and Trish ran at her and hugged her. The two having met and befriending her before.

"I have to go know, you lot get reacquainted because Holly will be on the road with us and she will be joining RAW officially very soon," Stephanie smiled as she kissed Holly on the cheek and left.

"Why did you not tell us you were coming?" Lita asked angrily. "So mean!"

"Not sharing this info!" Trish added.

"I'm sorry!" Holly smiled. "Uncle Vince made me promise not to tell!"

Lita and Trish looked at each other, "Should we forgive her?" Trish asked.

"Just this once then," Lita said after thinking about it.

The two divas once again hugged Holly.

"Come on sit, we'll introduce you to the nice divas," Trish smiled as she introduced Mickie, Maria, Lillian, Victoria, Melina and Candice. "Torrie, Beth, Stacy and Jillian are the ones to watch out for on RAW. As for Smackdown side those divas are way too bitchy."

Holly took a mental note, "Feels like High School."

At that the "nice" divas laughed.

"You look really young," Victoria said.

"I'm turned nineteen," Holly blushed.

"Yep and after RAW today we're celebrating you coming to the WWE!" Trish grinned.

"You staying at the same hotel as us?" Maria asked and Holly nodded.

"You sharing with one of us?" Melina asked.

"No, I get one of the presidential rooms," Holly replied.

"After all she is the boss's niece," Lita laughed.

"RAW's about to start, I better get out there," Lillian smiled. "Nice to meet you Holly."

"You too," Holly called after her.

"We best start preparing," Lita told the others.

"You do that," Holly smiled. "I'm gonna explore!"

"So childish," Trish grinned.

"Mind if I come with you? I'm not schedule to wrestle, just to interview Lita after her win," Maria said.

"Sure come," Holly smiled as the two walked out of the diva locker room.

"So you a wrestling fan?" Maria asked.

Holly smiled, "If you're a McMahon, you have no choice but to be."

Maria laughed, "So you'll recognise the faces."

Holly nodded as they walked past Cody Rhodes, who Maria introduced her to, when he walked away Holly goes, "He's hot."

Maria smiled, "He seemed interested in you too."

Holly smiled as Shelton Benjamin walked straight past them.

"That's weird," Maria commented.

"What is?" Holly asked.

"Shelton didn't hit on you, he always hits on any new female," Maria said.

"He already did when I came in and then he ran into my over protective brother in law Hunter," Holly laughed as did Maria.

By the end of the exploring time Holly met Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Chris Masters, Carlito and she reacquainted herself with Jeff Hardy and Shawn Micheals who she had met a few times before. Especially Shawn who she had met countless times at Hunter's house. She had even been invited to his house a few times and had met Rebecca and his children.

She smiled as she and Maria continued down the corridor, Maria had to make her appearance leaving Holly to explore and she ran into the former champion.

"Hi," he smiled at her. "Have we met before?"

"Does that line ever work?" Holly laughed.

John Cena laughed, "Not really, the girl either gets confused or runs away."

Holly giggled.

"John Cena," he smiled as he extended his hand.

"Holly McMahon."

"McMahon?" he asked totally surprised.

"Yes, I'm Vince's niece," Holly smiled.

"Wow," John grinned.

"I've been getting that a lot."

"John Cena you're needed out there in two minutes," the backstage crew man said.

"I better go," John said. "It was nice to meet you Holly, hope to see you around."

"Same here," Holly waved as he walked off. _Maybe it won't be so bad here in the WWE?_

**A/N: I'm back with a brand new fic! Hope you guys like this. Thank you ****ChainGangPrincess,****TechWiz**** and ****Enigmatic Lotus Leaf**** for helping me with the title. If you guys don't review I will never speak to you again loool!!**

**Brand new story! So you guys have got to review if you want me to continue!! And i promise the next chapters will be longer as this was like a introductory!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	2. Clubbing and Training!

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Brand new fic, my second with an OC, hope you all like this one. And for the first time I haven't got the main paring made in this fic loool! Hope you all like this

Chapter 2:

Raw had finished and Holly drove back to her hotel with Trish and Lita in her car, originally the two had come with Jeff and Randy. At the hotel Trish forced Holly into a black mini skirt and a red strapless top.

"She always forces me into some random outfits as well," Lita sympathised with Holly as Trish handed her, her favourite high heeled black sandals. "Your gonna have to get used to it."

"I feel like a dress up doll!" Holly moaned.

"I usually do too," Lita laughed.

"You love dressing up thou!" Trish argued.

"I do love dressing up myself!" Holly laughed as Lita handed her a glass of wine.

"Your nineteen, some of these clubs are twenty one and over," Lita said.

"Fake ID," Holly smiled. "And until I become a known face I can use it and after that…I'll pay the club off!"

Lita and Trish both laughed. All three divas were ready and headed to the lobby where they met Jeff, Victoria, Maria, John, Randy, Cody, Dave, Adam, Candice, Chris, Christian Melina and Johnny Nitro.

"You girls look great," Jeff commented before kissing Trish.

"Thanks," Lita and Holly smiled as they stood with Candice and Maria.

"Trish dressed you up," Candice said as Holly looked shocked. "The shoes, she places them on everyone!" The four girls laughed.

"Can we go now?" Randy complained.

"Yes," Trish answered as a few cabs were ordered.

They arrived at the club in twenty minutes and after getting a booth Dave and John bought everyone drinks.

"A toast to Holly, a new face in the group," Trish smiled.

"To Holly!" the others chorused.

"Dancing time!" Lita laughed as she pulled Chris to the dance floor followed by Candice, Maria, Dave and Christian. Jeff and Trish soon followed after the others. Melina and Johnny disappeared for a while. Adam went to hit on some girls while Victoria danced with Cody. Leaving John to dance with Holly, after two songs the two returned to the booth.

"You look great by the way," John smiled at her.

"Thanks," Holly blushed.

"And your cute when you blush," he grinned knowing she would do it again.

Holly again blushed, "Shut up!"

"What I'm speaking the truth!" He laughed and she looked at him. "Ok, change subject……what you gonna be doing in the WWE. Wrestling or what?"

"I'm not telling you!" Holly stuck out her tongue.

John laughed, "Fine don't tell me, after I get you drunk you'll tell me!"

Holly smiled, "Try getting me drunk, Hunter, Vince, Shane, Kane and Taker possibly Shawn will come beat you!"

"Wait Kane and Taker?" he asked a little confused.

"Yea they started to train me, they've been in this business ages so I've met them and become friends plus I know Sarah," Holly smiled.

"Great, so I can't get you drunk. Damn!" John smiled.

"Nope you can't!" Holly grinned.

"There's goes my plans for the rest of the night," he grinned.

Holly punched him playfully when Randy came to join them.

"What are you two talking about?" Randy asked.

"How connected this one is," John nodded his head at Holly.

"She's a McMahon what did you expect?" Randy replied as Holly laughed.

"Shut up," John said.

"He's just jealous of my good lucks," Randy grinned at Holly. "And can I say you look beautiful."

"Thanks Randy, you don't look so bad yourself!" Holly blushed.

"Cute when she blushes," John smiled.

"Very cute," Randy grinned.

"Shut up," Holly laughed.

"We're just being honest," Randy smiled.

"You two are really similar, it's scary," Holly commented.

"We are similar but very different and you'll find that out when you get to know us," Randy said. "But right now I'm going to talk to Candice at the bar. See you later."

"Bye," John and Holly said.

"He has the hots for her," John said as he watched Randy and Candice.

"It's kind of obvious," Holly smiled, finishing her drink.

"Want another?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm not getting drunk," Holly smiled.

"I wouldn't dare allow it!" John laughed. "How about a dance?"

Holly nodded as the two headed to the dance floor. At five in the morning the group headed to the hotel and they all ended up in Holly's room for one more drink before falling asleep in her room.

The following morning Holly was the first to wake, it was 2pm when she woke. The others were asleep. She laughed a silent laugh at the scene in front of her. Lita's head was on Dave's chest would was on the floor. Lita's legs were tangled with Trish's. Jeff meanwhile was comfortable in the corner on his own. Melina was on top Johnny Nitro, literally. Johnny Nitro's hair was covering the face of Victoria. While Holly looked around herself. Randy was using her as a pillow and she realised she was using John as hers. Candice had her legs over Randy's stomach while Adam had his legs over Holly. Maria was on the sofa, her hand covering Cody's mouth. Holly couldn't help but laugh. She wanted to take pictures but her phone was somewhere between the bodies of the wrestlers. Everyone was sprawled across the floor. Chris and Christian had their legs on Melina and Johnny Nitro. Holly slowly tried to get up, first moving Adam's legs. Then moving Randy's head onto John Cena's.

Holly laughed, as she grabbed her new digital camera. Turning off the flash she slowly took pictures of everyone. She then realised that Jeff wasn't completely alone, he was hugging someone's purse. It was black and glittery, she assumed it was Trish's. Holly grinned as Jeff hugged it tighter. Holly took another picture. Everyone was on her camera. She smiled, this was fun.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" She screamed.

Maria moved a little as did Lita, but no one moved. Holly sighed, this was not an easy task. She grabbed the two ice buckets in the room and exited the room. Filling both buckets with as much ice as possible, she returned to the room. To her surprise Lita was waking up.

"You're evil," Lita whispered.

Holly smiled.

"Wait let me grab a camera," Lita grinned as she grabbed Holly's camera.

"Video record this," Holly smiled. First she went over to Jeff, she grabbed the purse and chucked a handful of ice on his hands. Jeff jumped up but luckily he did not scream. He was still half asleep.

"Jeff, come on grab the other ice bucket!" Holly grinned.

"Why?" he yawned.

"Jeff!" Lita's voice came.

"Okay I'm up!" Jeff grinned as he realised what the two women were doing.

Holly stood over Adam, Randy, Candice and John. Jeff was by Trish, Dave, Chris, Christian, Johnny and Melina. Lita placed the camera on the table and grabbing two cold bottles of water, she stood by Maria and Cody.

"NOW!" Lita shouted as she dumped the water over Cody and Maria who both screamed.

Jeff threw the ice all over his six victims. Melina rolled of Johnny, resulting in Johnny getting kicked by both Christian and Chris. Melina collided with Trish and the Trish's buckle caught onto Melina's hair. Dave was covered in ice but he was enjoying watching Trish and Melina trying to tear away from each other.

Holley dumped so much ice on her four victims that they screamed and jumped up so fast they all head butted each other.

Jeff, Holly and Lita were laughing so hard.

"GET THEM!" Randy ordered as he, John, Cody, Trish (who had unbuckled herself off Melina), Christian managed to get up and chase the other three.

"Head to mine," Lita said as she got her room card out of the pocket.

As Lita tried to grab the room key she was grabbed by Randy and Christian. Trish jumped on Jeff who fell to the ground with Trish on top of him. Holly meanwhile was being held by John and Cody.

"What we gonna do with them?" Randy asked.

"It was all Li and Holly's idea!" Jeff said.

"TRAITOR!" Holy and Lita laughed.

"They got me with ice too baby," Jeff said to Trish.

"Punish them two!" Trish said as she helped Jeff get up.

"Open Li's room," John grinned.

"What you thinking?" Holly said.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied.

Trish opened the room.

"On the showers," Randy grinned. "Cold water."

The others laughed as Lita and Holly tried to wriggle free.

"Stop moving," Cody laughed.

"We are really hating all of you," Lita said.

"We love you too," Christian grinned.

Trish turned on the shower on full, Randy pushed Lita into it, she screamed and Cody then pushed Holly in. They closed the shower door and laughed at the two. Randy took out his phone and took a few pictures. After the two were soaked, John opened the door.

"We're even now," Cody grinned.

"Yea we are," Holly grinned as she headed back to her room. She grabbed the camera on the side and smiled. She had blackmail material in her hand. The others were leaving, everyone cleaning there selves up. Holly called Randy and asked him to meet her for a really late breakfast. He agreed.

She had her camera in her bag; she called Lita and told her of the blackmail plan. She was only going to show him one picture. She dressed into jeans and a black t-shirt and met Randy in the lobby.

"So on the phone, you sounded evil," Randy smiled. "You got another act planned haven't you? And you want my help!"

"Let's just get lunch first, I'm starving," Holly smiled as the two headed into the hotel restaurant. It was an Indian restaurant and the two ordered tandoori chicken with lamb biryani.

As the food arrived, Randy got down to business, "What do you want young Holly?"

"Nothing, just lunch," Holly smiled.

"Do you want info on John?" he grinned.

"John?" Holly tried to stop herself blushing.

"You can tell you like him," Randy smiled. "For the record he is single, he seems to like you and you seem to be his type."

"Ok Randy shut up," Holly laughed. "See the pictures you took this morning…"

"Yea there hot, I can pass some to John."

"You do that, I'll pass Candice these pictures," Holly smiled as she handed him a picture of him lying on John with John's arm around Randy.

"You are evil," Randy looked at the picture, "Pure evil."

"Thank you," Holly grinned. "My pictures end up in the wrong hands and your picture will end up in everyone's hands."

"Fine," Randy replied. "These pictures are just for me then."

"I need another little favour," Holly said.

"Go on," Randy looked up.

"Lita and Trish have trained me and Hunter's helped me a lot but there all gonna be busy now. I would ask John but he's got a lot of signings up so I thought you could. After all you are the champion!" Holly smiled.

"What do I get?" Randy grinned.

"What do you want?" Holly asked.

"Find out what Candice thinks of me," Randy replied.

"You really like her, don't you?" Holly asked.

"Yes, I do," Randy grinned.

"So John likes me?" Holly asked.

Randy laughed, "Him and that Cody Rhodes."

"Cool," Holly laughed.

At the end of lunch the two left and agreed to meet the following morning for training. As Holly headed to her room, she was surprised to find John Cena heading to her room.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hi," John replied.

"Shouldn't you be at a signing," Holly asked as she opened the door to her room.

"A true McMahon, business always in her head," John said.

Holly laughed.

"I'm heading there now, I was just wondering are you free tomorrow night?" John asked.

"Like on a date?" Holly said as John nodded. "I'd love too."

"Good, I'll pick you up from here at 7?" John asked.

Holly nodded, "See you then."

"Bye," John smiled as he headed to his signing.

Holly fell onto her bed. _Training with Randy, getting information out of Candice and then a date. A date with John Cena, loads of girls would die for that! Can't wait. _Holly smiled as she started to count the seconds to the morning. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. _Hope I'm not too tired for the date! _

**A/N: **_**Right guys thanks for reviewing the first chapter! Now if your reading this then REVIEW! LOOOL! If I don't know what your thinking then how can I improve this fic???**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and here's the update!! Hope you all like this!!**_

_**Veronica **_

_**xxx**_


	3. New WWE and a date

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Brand new fic, my second with an OC, hope you all like this one. And for the first time I haven't got the main paring made in this fic loool! Hope you all like this

Chapter 3:

Holly had a two mile jog at 6am in the morning after Randy had woken her at 5. She had sworn at him for a good fifteen minutes. She also wanted a fry up and he told her she wasn't allowed one until a few weeks into the training, again she began swearing for another fifteen minutes. After a shower and changing into her tracksuit, she met him downstairs and at 6 they began to run. After the run she had a healthy breakfast before heading to the ring for in ring training. Randy had to admit, she was good. She was athletic, flexible and strong. She was just a little rusty, she needed a bit more training but with a bit more, she could be one of the best diva's in the WWE. At 1pm, the two had lunch before they headed to their own rooms. Randy was persistent that she had to go befriend Candice soon, Holly said later today she would.

As she headed out of her room, she checked her phone for messages. Stephanie had texted her saying that the Smackdown lot have just had a meeting and Holly was to be present for the RAW meeting because Stephanie had just found her a perfect position on RAW.

Holly sighed as she headed into the elevator and to her surprise and luck she ran into Candice.

"Hey," Candice smiled as she entered the elevator.

"Hey, heading to the RAW meeting?" Holly asked.

Candice nodded, "Any chance I could get a ride with you?"

"Of course you can!" Holly smiled.

"Thanks," Candice smiled as the elevator reached the lobby, the two then sat in Holly's black BMW.

"So any idea what this meeting is about?" Candice asked.

"No clue, I know the Smackdown lot have had a meeting and ECW may be having one but I have no idea what it will be about. I'm assuming it has something to do with getting the ratings back up," Holly answered.

Candice nodded.

"So what you think of Randy?" Holly asked.

Candice laughed, "He put you up asking?"

Holly giggled, "Yes he did but to be fair he really likes you!"

Candice giggled, "I like him too, a lot so why doesn't he just ask me out?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him that," Holly smiled.

"You can't say I want him to ask me out!" Candice laughed.

"You two are as bad as each other," Holly smiled.

"Should be more like you and John huh?" Candice grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Mmmm…see I heard you and John have a date tonight."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Well, he asked Trish if he thought you were into him and I was there," Candice grinned.

"So he asked Trish?"

"And Lita…and Jeff, I think," Candice laughed.

"I am so gonna remind him of this one day…"

"So this could be a long term thing…"

"Hold up, I haven't even had my first date yet!"

Candice smiled as Holly parked the car in the parking lot. They headed into the RAW arena, most of the superstars were there and to her surprise so were some of the Smackdown superstars.

"People take a seat," Vince spoke, they were sitting on the chairs in the main arena, the ring was up ready for RAW the following night. "And quiet down."

The wrestler's became silent, all sitting. Holly was told to sit on the barrier in the front rather then behind them. She leaned on the barrier with Stephanie on her left and Hunter next to Stephanie. Vince was standing in the ring looking at the RAW roster in front of him.

"Majority of you here are going to stay on RAW, a few superstars will be moving and those wrestler's I will talk to after," Vince began. "As many of you can tell, ratings are not at the highest. We want to get back to the high ratings we received a few years ago. It seems the WWE championship is okay, the fans are loving the Orton reign but we want to spice that division up as well. John, Shawn and Hunter are the contenders for the title. In this Umaga will be working for Randy now, just to see how that goes."

He looked at the five men, who all agreed.

"RAW GM I was hoping Holly or Stephanie would take this role. Holly didn't feel ready but Stephanie will be accepting this role as William Regal is taking a leave of absence."

A round of cheers and applause came for the billion dollar princess.

"The intercontinental Champion ship, another division which needs work. Jeff, you have been a great champion but you will be loosing this title but I have more plans for you, which I'll talk about later. For this division, Cody Rhodes will win the title, Hardcore Holly, Carlito, Umaga every know and again, Mr Kennedy this will be your division. As with everyone else who is not a part of a tag team." Vince said.

"The tag team division and the women's division needs a lot of work, I mean a lot," Vince began. "Back in the day the tag team division was one of the best. I don't want any viewers to fast forward these matches or to go for a bathroom break during this break. This is why some old tag teams are being brought back. The Brothers of Destruction, Team Extreme all three members and possibly Trish Stratus joining them, Edge and Christian as well as current tag team Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Cade and Murdoch have been moved to Smackdown so the tag team titles are vacant."

Stephanie now entered the ring, "Can all divas and the tag teams stay behind, everyone else head backstage and my mum and Shane will be there to talk to some of you who will be moving."

With shocked faces and some happy ones, majority of the RAW roster left.

"Right the divas first Lita, Trish, Mickie, Maria, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Lillian, Victoria, Candice and Melina you are the divas of RAW. On smackdown a women's intercontinental championship has been introduced. A new women's title will also be introduced to RAW- the women's US championship. As for the women's championship it will stay on RAW but there are going to be changes," Stephanie said. "With each tag team there will be at least one diva with them. Team Extreme, Matt, Lita and Jeff. Possibly Trish as well as Jeff's on screen girlfriend. You four will be faces. We want the extreme dare devil stunts back.

As for Edge and Christian you will be paired with Beth Phoenix, the glamazon, no romantic storyline there. You will be heels. Brian and Paul we are thinking of making you heels along with Candice Michelle with Brian and Mickie with Paul. All heels. For now anyway. Brother's of Destruction," Stephanie smiled. "No matter what you stay as faces, you get cheers even when we turn you to heel. So stay as faces or neutral, the crowd will always cheer for you. With you we're giving you a Princess of Darkness, Holly McMahon."

"Me?" Holly said. "You sure about that?"

"I would not have said it if I wasn't," Stephanie smiled.

"We're sure Holly, you need a little more training according to Randy but your more or less ready." Vince smiled. "Diva's the women's championship will be your main goal if your with a tag team. The other divas Maria, Jillian, Victoria, Melina you can go for that title but your main goal will be the US title."

"We need ratings in the tag team division to raise, we're taking a gamble and it needs to pay off. I want to see the daredevil stunts of team extreme, I wanna see the cruelty and destruction of the Brothers of Destruction, I wanna see the flexibility of London and Kendrick and I wanna see the deceit and brains of Edge and Christian. From now on your training intensifies, matches of all calibre will be done. TLC, cage, hell in the cell, street fights, you name it, you will be in it," Stephanie smiled. "Team Extreme will reunite tomorrow night, Trish will join them the following week when Edge and Christian also reunite. And that Sunday will be Summerslam when the brothers of destruction show there faces."

"You may leave now," Vince smiled. "Any questions you know where my office is."

Holly was shocked, she was going to be in the ring. In exactly two weeks it was Summerslam, and she would be in the ring.

"Excited?" Stephanie asked as the her and Holly walked backstage.

"More like nervous," Holly smiled.

"You'll be fine," Stephanie smiled. "So are you training with someone?"

"Randy's training me for now but I've learnt a lot from Trish, Lita and Hunter. Jeff said he'll be helping me as well tomorrow," Holly answered.

"Great, tomorrow morning Jeff will be helping right?" Stephanie asked.

Holly nodded.

"Good because both Undertaker and Kane have RAW off for the next two weeks obviously, tomorrow at 2pm I'll meet you outside your room. We need shots of you as the Princess of Darkness, for the promos. You'll be mentioned on RAW as my cousin who's coming so on the night you can introduce yourself as Holly McMahon."

"Cool."

"And the following day, you, Taker and Kane are set to train before the Smackdown recording in the evening. The ring will be up so you might as well. After that we have a plane to catch for 7pm, we're heading to London," Stephanie smiled.

"So I'm pretty booked huh?" Holly laughed.

"You have tonight," Stephanie smiled.

"I have a date with John."

"John Cena yea?"

Holly nodded.

"Well have fun, good choice."

Holly grinned as she headed to her car.

"What did Candice say?" Randy asked.

"She's wondering why you haven't asked her out, because she wants to say yes!" Holly smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really, you can give her a ride back to the hotel and ask her out then, I have to get ready for my date."

"Great, you get ready for John. I'll talk to Candice. Thanks Holly," Randy laughed as he started to look for Candice.

Holly grinned as she entered her car and drove to the hotel. John had texted her and told it was casual. She showered and then she picked cropped blue jeans, a spaghetti strapped white top and a black jacket. She put on her white pumps and grabbed her white bag. By the time her makeup was done and her hair done, it was 7pm, it was not dark yet. It would get dark at around 9ish here. Holly waited and finally a knock on her door arrived.

She had a final glance in the full length mirror before heading to the door, "Hi." She smiled as she saw John Cena in his jeans and a black and red t-shirt.

"Hi," he grinned. "You look great."

"Thank you," she blushed.

John grinned and decided not to tease about her blushing, not yet. He led the way down and out of the hotel and into his rental. In the back, Holly could see a picnic basket.

"A picnic?" she asked.

"Yea, you don't hate picnics or something do you?" John asked worried.

"NO I don't hate picnics, I love them, I just hate insects," holly confessed.

"I'll protect you," John laughed at her phobia.

They arrived at a spot pretty quickly. It was a closed area, private it seemed but John had managed to allow the owner to use the area. It was a huge field and as you walked on a bit, it turned out to be a cliff. A cliff top view of the rest of the city. Holly was mesmerised by the beauty of it.

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

"That's why I picked it," John said standing behind, he was so close she could smell his cologne and she had to admit, she liked it. John then moved away and got the basket out of the back seat. Him and Holly spread a blanket across the floor. John took out a bottle of wine, two glasses, two plates, a salad, grilled chicken which were still warm and a chocolate cake.

"You trying to fatten me up," Holly smiled as she sat down and looked at the food.

John smiled at her, she looked beautiful just sitting there. Her long red brown hair was flying in the wind. She had a relaxed posture, and her eyes were sparkling as he handed her a glass of wine.

They began with the salad and then the chicken, chatting generally between bites. The conversation became more personal while they ate a slice of cake.

"Come on then, tell me about your past, like your family and stuff," Holly said.

"I'm the second eldest of my five brothers. There's Steve, me then Dan, Matt and Sean. And there's my parent's John and Carol and that's my family. I grew up in West Newbury in Massachusetts. Your turn."

"Um, okay I live with Vince and Linda. Mainly in New York City for most of my education and then some times in Greenwich, Connecticut. Since I was eighteen I've lived in New York City in my own house, near Stephanie's place."

"What about your mum and dad if you don't me asking?"

"I don't. My mum died when I was ten since then I've been living with Uncle Vince. My mum was my Uncle's sister in law. My dad, Vince's younger brother, I don't know where he is. I'm not bothered," Holly shrugged.

"Siblings?" John asked.

"Well I have an older brother Daniel," Holly smiled, _Don't reveal everything about myself. Some secrets are made to be secrets. _"He thought of going University but then he went into body building and when I turned seventeen he joined the army, I only hear from him every now and again."

John nodded. "You never went uni?"

"No, I never went," Holly replied. _I never could, I wasn't emotionally stable at eighteen. _

"Cool, so as a McMahon I bet you never had a job?" John laughed.

"I did, once for a week or two," Holly joked.

"Well I used to be a limo driver," John said.

"Aww, that's cute!" Holly grinned. "I worked in this clothes shop with my best friend Tiffany."

"Nice," John smiled. It was getting darker and the stars were beginning to shine. John and Holly had packed everything away and were now just sitting on the blanket, starring up at the sky. "Holly don't scream but there's a spider on you."

Holly did scream and moved closer to John, jumping up and down, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

John grinned as he wrapped one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder, "It's gone," he whispered as he was closer to her.

"There was no spider was there," Holly whispered not moving.

"No, if there was I'd run a mile," John grinned. "A phobia."

Holly smiled as John leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, her eyes closing, she would have loved to pause this moment, rewind it and play it again. The ring of time, that expression came to her head. Time is a circle yet the events will never reoccur. She was melting away in John's arms. Eventually they both pulled back.

"That was fun," John whispered as he held her close to him. Holly rested on his chest as they looked up at the stars.

"It wasn't bad," Holly grinned.

"Maybe we can go back to the hotel, and we can try it again," John grinned.

Holly smiled, she lifted her head off his shoulder, "I'd love to John but I can't. I'm not a virgin or anything but can we take this slow, I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

John looked at her, there was more that she wasn't telling him but he was not going to push his luck tonight, "Okay Holly that's fine. We can wait as long as you want."

Holly smiled, was John for real or was he too good to be true?

John drove them back to the hotel and he dropped her off to her room, where they kissed again and he was genuine, he didn't push his luck about wanting more. Holly was happy as she entered her room. She was amused at the sight in front of her, Lita, Trish, Candice, Stephanie, Maria, Mickie and Victoria were sprawled across the room, and it seemed they had ordered room service and the trolley was on the side.

"I see you lot made your selves at home," Holly laughed.

"Skip that, you stayed out till midnight, so I'm assuming it was a good date," Stephanie smirked.

"A brilliant date, an amazing date one of my top ten," Holly smirked as she sat down with the girls. _This is perfect, everything is perfect right now. _

**A/N: Hey guys lol I was in a lovey dovey mood when I wrote this loool sorry if its too mushy. **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapters, every review counts, so if you read this fic then REVIEW! LOL**

**Take Care guys, enjoy your Friday night!**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	4. Disaster after the photo shoot

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Hope you all like this. **Him **is the mysterious character, he will be explained eventually.

Chapter 4

The next day, at training Randy and Holly had already had their jog and a quick workout in the gym. Holly and Randy headed to the ring. Lita had turned up with Jeff, and the two were teaching her moonsaults.

"I've already thought her that so when she does it perfectly I get credit," Lita boasted.

"Shut up," Randy laughed as he lay ready for Holly to land on him.

Holly took a deep breath and carefully she looked at Randy's position. _He's not too far away, come on Holly you've done this before. _She took another breath and executed her moonsault. She landed on Randy and in the air she was perfect, her landing was what caused her the problems. Her wrist was hurt.

"Keep your hands by your side or you'll break your wrist," Jeff said.

"Try again," Lita said.

"You okay Randy?" Holly asked.

"Yea, I like you on top," he grinned.

Holly laughed as she climbed to the top of the turnbuckle. This time as she jumped, she knew everything was perfect.

"YES!" She giggled as she got off Randy.

"Brilliant!" Jeff commented. "I wanna practice a few more moves, your flexibility is brilliant."

So that was that. Jeff, Lita and Randy were teaching her different moves between them. By 12pm she was exhausted, the four grabbed a quick lunch and a shower each. Everyone had to be present for the 2pm photo shoot. It seemed Stephanie wanted RAW to be fresh, new photo's on WWE profiles, new photo's for entrance videos, this was defiantly gonna be a long day.

Lita, Jeff, Randy and Holly arrived in Holly's car and headed into the studio. The original plan was for Stephanie to take Holly but there was a problem so Stephanie had to be at the studio early. When they arrived, there were six different photo studios. There was one for all the guys involved in the main title they were to be in the first studio. The tag teams were in the second studio, the other divas not in stables were in the third studio, everyone else was split into the other three studios. As they came in the WWE crew men were there ready to guide everyone. Randy had his title with him and was heading to the main studio. The other three had to stand outside the second studio.

"You guys need costume changes," one of the crew men said. "The divas change down the hall on the left and the men on the right. All your costumes are in the changing rooms, different sections have been put up to separate each person. Each outfit has a number on it, we start with outfit one." He seemed not to notice Holly until now. "Miss McMahon, it's nice to see you, Mrs Levesque has given you your own changing room straight down the hallway, third door on the left."

"Thanks," Holly smiled as she headed down the hallway. The crew men wanted to talk to Lita and Jeff so Holly headed down the hallway on her own.

She opened the door; there were ten different outfits, all black, red or dark blue. Majority had black on them. Holly smiled at the first outfit. Black leather. A halter neck top, very low neck, buttons down the middle. As she put it on she realised it stopped just above her belly button. The black leather trousers were a bell bottoms but not too wide at the bottom. On the back of the top, a white picture of the skull was printed. The outfit was shiny. She liked it. A knock on the door came.

"Come in," Holly said.

In walked Stephanie and another woman. She was young, blonde and hazel eyed, she had a makeup box and another case, Holly assumed that case had combs, curlers etc.

"Holly you look good," Stephanie smiled.

"I'm liking this!" Holly grinned.

"I'm glad," Stephanie smiled, she looked at the other women in the room. "Holly this is Clara she's your personal hair and makeup stylist."

"Hi," Holly smiled.

"Hiya mam," Clara smiled.

"For this outfit, straighten her hair, dead straight, I want her full fringe straightened forward. I want her feathers curled in," Stephanie said, "As for makeup, neutral. She is not Ariel so don't make her into her."

"Yes mam," Clara said.

Holly sat down in front of the dressing table in the room. Clara began on makeup and then moved to the hair.

"Perfect," Stephanie said as she grabbed Holly and walked her to studio two.

"Team Extreme are in there," one of the crew men said.

Stephanie nodded, "Wait here then, where's Undertaker and K…" Stephanie stopped as the two men came down the hallway.

Holly smiled at them, working with them would be brilliant.

"Hey guys!" Holly laughed.

"Don't you look good!" Undertaker grinned.

"Why thank you," Holly smiled.

"Don't I get a comment?" Kane asked.

Undertaker looked at him, "You look ok."

"Thanks." Kane laughed.

"Okay how many teams are done?" Stephanie asked the crew man.

"Edge's group were done by 10pm, Kendrick and his team were done by 12 – 1ish and now Team Extreme are nearly done. They work faster then any other. There on there last shots and they arrived quite late," The crewman said.

"So we're last," Holly said.

The crew man nodded.

One of the photographer's assistant came out of the room, "The Brothers of Destruction?"

Stephanie nodded, "And the Princess of Darkness."

The assistant nodded. "The first shot will be the three of you together. Kane on the left, Taker left, Miss McMahon middle. Kane and undertaker back to Miss McMahon but face forward. Miss McMahon each hand on one of the shoulders of the brothers.

The second, third and fourth shots will be individual. Miss McMahon we need a few of yours. Next shot needs outfit change. At the end Miss McMahon you have more outfits, you need a few more shots."

Holly nodded as Team Extreme exited the studio.

"Photo's kill," Lita winked at Holly.

Holly smiled as she entered the studio.

X X X X X X

It took hours, Lita was right photo's did kill. By 5pm they were on the last outfit and it was a photo of Holly alone. Hair and makeup was rushed, changing into outfits had to be done fast. She was to wear a shot belly top for the last shot. It was red, dark red, it was low neck and revealed a lot of cleavage and her belly was completely revealed, it had long sleeves which flared a bit at the wrists. With this again, black bell bottom trousers with red flames at the bottom. She changed quickly and her hair was tied up in a side pony tail, her hair was curled. She ran to the studio, and took seven shots with this outfit.

Stephanie was busy taking a call, so Holly walked out of the studio room, ready to change into her outfit, she came face to face with her boyfriend, she couldn't help blushing.

"Wow," John Cena smirked.

"Close your mouth," Holly smiled.

John grinned as he kissed her, his hands around her waist. Holly pulled back, "I have to change out of this."

"Do you have to?" John pouted.

Holly laughed.

"John Cena, you are late for a signing!" Stephanie turned up from outside.

"I am not, it's been delayed a half an hour," John argued. Holly grinned, he was lying that was so obvious.

"GO NOW," Stephanie ordered.

"See you tonight?" he asked Holly as he kissed her again.

"Tomorrow night, girl's night," Holly smiled as she kissed him.

"You go change," Stephanie said to her as John left.

"Let me walk you out," Holly smiled, she knew Stephanie had to go to Rose.

Stephanie smiled at her cousin, "Come on then."

Holly giggled as she linked onto Stephanie and walked her out of the studio. There were still WWE men around the studio and many superstars had not finished taking photos yet. Holly waved off Stephanie and when she turned around she bumped straight into Cody Rhodes.

Cody caught her from falling, "You okay?"

"Yea thanks," Holly smiled as she stood up straight. _Wow he's so cute. _

"Great," he smiled.

"So your photo's done?"

Cody nodded, "Just now."

"Cool."

"Intercontinental champion," he smiled. "Wow."

"Amazing feeling?"

"More then you could imagine," he grinned. "After RAW when I officially win it, me and some of the others are going out to this club to celebrate. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to, can I bring a few people?" Holly asked.

"Yea, you can," Cody smiled.

Holly grinned, her hair was getting in front of her face. She tried to move her fringe, Cody was laughing. Holly was grinning, she turned her head, her face fell. It was **him. **Holly tried to catch herself, her face was getting white. Cody noticed, he grabbed hold of her again and sat her down on the wall. Holly tried to catch her breathe, she couldn't breathe. Everything was glowing blurry. All she remembered was Cody, telling her to stay calm, everything would be okay. Holly collapsed.

X X X X X X X

The next thing Holly remembered was waking up in a cold, emotionless place. A hospital. She sighed, she was in a bed and with an oxygen mask on her. She used her left hand to take it off. She was fine, she was breathing. There were wires all over her. Her eyes turned to the clock, it was 11pm. Her head ached. The door opened, John Cena was walking in. His swollen face seemed to brighten up as he saw her eyes were open.

"She's awake," he popped his head out of the door and said.

He then ran beside her bed and hugged her.

"Hun, I've been so worried," He whispered.

"I'm fine," Holly lied thorough her smiled.

Just then Stephanie and Hunter walked in.

"Who else is here?" she asked John.

"Well there's Cody, he got you here, Vince, Linda, Randy, Jeff, Lita, Trish, Dave, Maria, Candice…" John began.

"More or less everyone," Holly said.

"John do you mind if I talk to Holly," Stephanie asked.

John nodded, he kissed Holly's forehead before walking out of the room.

Stephanie fell onto Holly, she hugged her tightly.

"You had a panic attack," Hunter explained. "You collapsed."

"I figured," Holly said.

"What happened?" Hunter asked, Stephanie holding onto Holly's hand.

"I saw **him.** I saw **him **by the studio, he was walking away," Holly said as tears came out of her eyes.

"You saw **him?**" Hunter asked. His face as well as Stephanie's lost colour.

Holly nodded.

Hunter walked out of the room, in a rage. Holly knew he was going to have a look, he had to. Stephanie smiled at Holly, trying to tell her everything would be ok. She told Holly that RAW was great tonight and she was mentioned a lot. After a lot of talking she slowly left the room, Vince and Linda came in, they talked to her but she let Stephanie break the news of **him** to them outside while Randy, Cody and John were back in the room.

"Well Princess of Darkness, glad to see some colour back on your face!" Cody grinned at her.

"Yep," Holly smiled.

"Just because your in here, doesn't mean your going to get out of training tomorrow," Randy smiled.

"I won't!" Holly grinned.

"When you getting out?" John asked.

"Tomorrow morning if I'm lucky," Holly smiled.

"I'd love to stay Holly but I have to be somewhere," Cody said.

"It's fine. Thanks for being there today," Holly smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled as he left the room.

Lita then entered the room.

"You okay?" Lita asked as she hugged Holly. Holly nodded. "Panic attack huh?" again Holly nodded. "Cody helped?"

"Yea he did," Holly grinned.

"He's cute," Lita grinned.

"Very cute!" Holly smiled.

"Oi!" John intervened.

"Your cuter," Holly grinned.

"OI!" Randy smirked.

"You're even cuter!" Holly laughed.

As everyone visited her one at a time, and by 1am the nurse told them they had to leave. Hunter was not back yet, Stephanie had called him and he said he was following some leads. Vince and Linda left at 2am, they refused to follow the nurse's orders and left later. Stephanie said she wanted to stay all night with Holly but Holly said this was not possible with Rose needing her mother. Instead John stayed all night with her. At 4am, he was completely out of it, asleep on the chair on the side.

Holly looked at John and smiled. He was cute. _I have the perfect boyfriend, I am about to start the perfect career why now?__ Why has __**he **__returned now? It has to be __**him.**__ I want Daniel, or Tiffany. I have John and the others, I have Hunter out there looking for him, so why do I feel so scared? Because of what he did to me, I will never forget, how can I move on if I can't forget?_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They encourage me! The more and faster you lot review, the more regular I will update:D**

**Take Care guys**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	5. Rebound Chick

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Hope you all like this. **Him **is the mysterious character, he will be explained eventually.

Chapter 5

At 9am the next morning, Holly was given the all clear; the doctor said she could go to relaxing classes or to a psychiatrist to stop the panic attacks, obviously no medicine could stop them. John had stayed with her all night and when the black limo arrived, she and John cuddled in the back. Stephanie and Hunter were at the hotel waiting for her.

"Thanks for staying," Holly whispered as she snuggled close to John Cena in the back.

"Anytime," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Holly looked up at him, she kissed him heavily.

John smiled, "If I get a thank you like that every time I do something, then give me a list of chores!"

Holly laughed at his response, "I might hold you to that."

"I won't mind," he smiled. "Anything you need hun, I'm here."

Holly smiled at him. _He's so perfect. I'm so falling for him. Maybe one day I'll tell him what happened in my past. When I'm ready. _

"Can I ask you something?" John asked.

"You just did," Holly grinned. "But yea."

"You called Daniel in your sleep during the morning. He's your brother right?"

Holly nodded, "I haven't seen him since after my seventeenth birthday."

"How come?"

"Just, stuff. It's a long and complicated story," Holly smiled as her phone began to ring. "Hello."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" The frightened voice of Tiffany on the other end.

"Tiff, hey," Holly said.

"Don't hey me! Steph filled me in, she told me you saw **him**," Tiff was petrified but she tried to hide this from Holly.

"Tiff, calm down my eyes were playing tricks, Hunter texted me in the morning. I'm on my way to the hotel from the hospital with John so you…"

"John," Tiff repeated. "So it's getting serious?"

"I am not gossiping about my love life with you when my boyfriend is next to me," Holly laughed as John grinned.

"Feel free to talk about me, how I'm perfect, I'm a brilliant kisser…etc etc," John smirked.

Holly laughed, "Tiff I'll call you tonight ok? I promise."

"Fine, take care of your self love," Tiffany replied before the two said goodbye and hung up.

The limo had just reached the hotel, John was holding the only bag Holly had which contained the costume she was wearing at the photo shoot. As they headed to the presidential suite she saw a few WWE superstars who she had never talked to before, but they all said 'Good to see you better' or 'Welcome back'. Everyone was nice, except in the lobby two divas were sending her daggers, Ashley and Torrie. Holly shrugged it off, she didn't care. She could have them fired if they pissed her off.

When John was getting Holly's room card out of her bag, the door opened and Stephanie just threw her arms around her cousin, hugging her.

"I'm fine Steph, it was just a panic attack!" Holly said as she pushed Stephanie off and entered the room.

Vince and Linda both ran up to her and hugged her. Then Shane hugged her and Hunter. Holly looked around the room. All her new friends were here. Lita. Trish, Candice, Maria, Mickie and Melina jumped on her. Victoria waited for them to move before hugging her. Then Cody gave her a little hug, then Jeff, Dave, Adam, Johnny, Kane, undertaker and finally Randy.

"I'm tired from the hugging," Holly grinned as she fell on her bed. "And I have to train today."

"You don't have to train," Stephanie said.

"The ring is up and you said before Smackdown I could. Just because I had a……moment, doesn't mean that I'm not training. I am not going to pause my life again Steph. " Holly said a little angrily.

Stephanie sat beside her, "I can't stand it when your hurt or frightened. You're a sister to me Holly, please don't ask me to stop caring about you or stop loving you." Steph cuddled her cousin.

"I know Steph, but I need to get on with it," Holly whispered.

"Okay fine," Stephanie smiled. "You get the ring at 4pm for an hour. You wanna get some sleep till then?"

"Yea," Holly smiled.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Stephanie said to the other superstars who didn't understand why Holly was frightened or what was really going on.

John kissed Holly before leaving.

"I'll pick you up at 3," Randy said.

"I thought I was training with Taker and Kane!" Holly asked puzzled.

"You are, but you're still stuck with me!" Randy grinned.

"Fine, see you then." Holly smiled.

As she changed and slid under her covers, Linda had stayed with Holly. She sat beside her and stroked her hair until she fall asleep, "No one will hurt you, not while I'm around. Go to sleep sweetheart."

Holly smiled as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Linda woke her up at 2.30, she took a shower, after a lecture from Linda about being careful, she left with Randy who drove her to the arena. Since they were 45 minutes early, Randy warmed her up with stretches and they started on some basic moves before Kane and Undertaker turned up. Randy sat on the barrier watching the three. Every now and again he would get in the ring and they used him to demonstrate moves. Holly was getting better. She couldn't lift Randy so she couldn't practice a chokeslam or a tombstone, which was disappointing but luckily for her, Trish had assumed this and she arrived at half three for Holly to practise on her. A little after four, Stephanie told them there time was up. Undertaker and Kane agreed to meet Holly the next morning to try the moves again.

The previous night on Raw, Vince had told everyone on screen that there would be changes and some superstars would move so tonight a new look Smackdown was taking place.

John had to compete on Smackdown tonight as did Lita, Trish, Jeff and a few of the others. This was because Smackdown stars competed on RAW so this was only fair. Randy was the lucky one who didn't have to. As the two walked backstage ready to leave and get dinner, they noticed Lita talking to someone.

"I bet you it's Dave," Randy smirked.

"They have something going on?" Holly asked.

"They flirt a lot," Randy grinned.

Holly looked closely as they walked down they saw Lita with none other then the animal. Neither noticed that Randy and Holly were walking down when Lita kissed Dave.

Randy whistled as Lita pulled away and turned around.

"Ignore him!" Holly punched Randy playfully, "You two can continue. Bye."

Holly and Randy ran out of the building laughing. In the parking lot was Jillian Hall, Ashley Torrie and Stacy, the four giving Holly more daggers. Holly was getting sick of the dirty looks so dumping her bag in Randy's car, she walked over to them. Randy had no idea what she was doing so she followed.

"What is your problem with me?" Holly asked. "Because if you have a problem, say it to my face instead of talking behind my back and giving me dirty looks."

"Our problem with you is that you're a slut. Your with John and now Randy," Torrie answered.

Holly laughed, "Are you serious? Not everyone is like you Torrie. I don't sleep around. A guy and girl can be friends."

"Wow you have a mouth on you," Ashley commented.

"Leave it Ashley," Randy said.

"No, I had to work hard to get to where I am and here she is a McMahon!" Ashley argued.

"You won a contest, that's not hard work. You don't even know the meaning of the word," Holly grinned.

"You know what Holly," Ashley began. "I don't like you, stay out of my way or I'll…"

"You'll what," Holly looked at her, she could tell Ashley was trying to intimidate her, too bad it wasn't working. "You'll attack me. Try it, I'll kick your ass love and then I'll make sure you're fired."

"Yea well…" Ashley began.

"Save it, I am not wasting any of my time on you," Holly smiled. "Come on Randy."

Randy grinned as Holly took his arm and he led her to his car.

"You have bottle," Randy smiled as he turned on the car.

"I know," Holly grinned. "I'm a McMahon."

"Don't let them get to you, there only jealous," Randy said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Of me? Why because I'm getting a contract handed to me on a silver platter?"

"Gold platter in your case," Randy laughed. "No because you have John."

"They fancy John?"

"No, Ashley dated John, he dumped her a few weeks before you came. She want's John but he wants you so don't worry about that," Randy shrugged.

Holly looked at Randy and then back on the road. _A few weeks before I came? So am I the rebound chick?_

"Our flight's been changed to 10pm hasn't it?" Randy said to Holly interrupting her thoughts.

"Yea but we have to check in by 7pm, it's just you me, Steph, Hunter and Rose on the first flight, the others are leaving midnight," Holly said.

"So we best go to the hotel, check out and leave for the airport, we only have like two hours," Randy said.

Holly nodded, as she and Randy entered the hotel and after taking there bags, they checked out and just made it in time for the check in and the final call. They boarded the plane, the McMahon-Levesque family were already in the seat.

"Where were you?" Stephanie demanded.

"Randy was doing his hair," Holly answered as she sat by the window seat in first class, Randy sat beside her, Stephanie and Hunter were in the seats in front of them.

"Rose, asleep?" Randy asked.

"Yea, she is," Hunter smiled as Stephanie held the baby.

"Hols, you okay?" Stephanie asked looking through the space between the seats.

Holly nodded, "Tired."

"I'm probably gonna put Rose down after the take off and sleep," Stephanie said, again Holly just nodded and looked out the window.

The flight took off within minutes, and in a few hours Stephanie had put Rose down and the McMahon-Levesque were all asleep. Holly meanwhile couldn't sleep, Randy had fallen asleep. He had woken up and seen the new WWE diva next to him staring out of the window. He could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

"Holly…" he said softly. She turned to him, she had been crying. "Come here." He hugged her as she continued to cry.

She let herself be hugged. _I can't do this, I can't deal with the past and I can't be second best in John's life. I can't take no more heartache. I can't talk to no one, I can't do anything. _As she cried some more, eventually she fell asleep and so did Randy. Then her reoccurring nightmares which she had not had in a year was coming back. Waking up in a sweat, Randy was still asleep so where everyone else. Holly looked around. _Am I ever gonna get past this? _She opened her purse, the bottle had her name on it. She had renewed her prescription just before coming to the WWE but she had not even opened the bottle yet. She didn't want to take them. Her hand shook as she opened it, she took one white pill out, she had a bottle of water and she took it. _I'm back to this. _She put the pills away, and fell back into a deep sleep.

**A/N: this is not going to be a guess who he is, kind of fic. I will reveal the mystery guy in the next chapter, or the one after that. **

**As for Holly, I'm not sure where this fic is going lool but I'm liking the ideas I have right now. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Yay 41 reviews for 4 chapters!!! Yay, lets get to the 50 mark on this one :D That'll make me happy, and the happier I am the better chapters I will post and I will update faster!**

**Take care guys!!!**

**Veronica**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**


	6. In London

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Hope you all like this. **Him **is the mysterious character, he will be explained eventually. The songs Lost Prophet Last Train Home.

I own nothing:D

Chapter 6

They had arrived in London in seven hours and a half.

Holly had just entered her presidential suite of the Hilton, saying she was too tired. The other WWE superstars would be arriving in a few hours, so Holly decided to rest. Turning on the radio, she grabbed her pills, she took another. Her heart beat faster every time she took one as if she was doing something criminal. _I'm allowed the pills, so what if Steph and the others don't know about it. My secret._

She turned the radio up, after taking a shower, she fell onto her king size bed.

**One! Two! Three! **

To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take 

Tears flowed from Holly's eyes. 

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love  


Holly turned on her side. _I'm John's rebound girl? But am I being honest with him? Me and him, are we really gonna last or are we just gonna have fun, that's all this is it's fun. _

**  
I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here **

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again 

Holly sighed. _I'm not falling in love am I? I'm never going to fall in love, ever. John's a great guy, maybe I might but I doubt it. We've had one date, and him and Ashley, why can't I get that image out of my head. HOLLY CHILL!!! _

Her phone began to beep, she read the text she had received: **Just landed, quick flight, Drink Tonight? John x** Holly looked at the text and replied that she would love too. _Stop reading into this Holly, it's just the start of the relationship not the night before the wedding! _

Holly sighed, as she fell onto her bed she hadn't realised it had been two hours, no wonder the others had landed. There own flight had delays. She switched off the radio and fell asleep.

X X X X X X X

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door which woke Holly up. Groggily she got up and opened the door where Trish, Jeff and Lita.

"HI!" Trish grinned.

"I was sleeping!" Holly said as she moved aside for the three to walk in.

"Well your awake now," Jeff smiled.

"Am I?" Holly laughed.

"No your sleep walking!" Jeff laughed.

Holly laughed as she threw a pillow onto him, which he ducked and it hit Lita.

"OI!" Lita said as she chucked a pillow which ended up hitting Trish.

A pillow fight ensured and the once tidy presidential suite was a mess within minutes and in the middle of the fight, Jeff Hardy decided he wanted a drink, heading to the mini bar, he grabbed a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass, he grinned as he watched the others girls throwing pillows. There was a knock on the door, the girls were still playing so Jeff opened the door it was Randy and Cody.

"Wow," Randy said as he saw the girls who turned to see who walked in.

"Hi!" Holly grinned at the two.

"Shouldn't you lot have your tops off or something?" Randy grinned.

"One track mind!" Lita chucked a pillow at him.

"Ouch!" Randy laughed.

Jeff poured everyone a drink and then sat beside Trish who he kissed lightly and smiled at.

"You too are too happy!" Lita laughed.

"Jealous?" Trish grinned kissing Jeff.

"Extremely!" Lita laughed.

"Ignoring them," Holly said. "Did you go out to celebrate your new title?" She said looking at Cody.

"No, we're going tonight, you lot up for it?" Cody asked.

"What time?" Holly asked.

"9pm," Cody replied.

"I might be a bit later, me and John have a date," Holly replied grinning.

"Another date huh?" Trish grinned.

Holly blushed, "Change subject."

"Me and Candice have a date," Randy said.

"That's great, everyone has a date to Cody's thing," Lita sighed.

"I'm sure you could ask Dave," Randy said as Holly giggled.

"Dave?" Trish, Jeff and Cody said.

"Oops," Holly said getting up.

"You two are dead!" Lita laughed as she got up and Holly and Randy ran out of the room.

"WOW WAIT!" Jeff grabbed Lita and sat her down. "Explain."

Lita blushed, "I kind of am seeing him."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Trish yelled. "And you never told me."

As the two argued Holly looked at the time. Her eyes widened. 6.30.

"Guys, I have a date in half an hour!" Holly panicked.

"Relax we can get you ready," Trish smiled. "We're you going?"

"Quick drink, then to the club for Cody's celebration," Holly said as she ran to her suitcase emptying her clothes.

"Time you guys left," Lita said to Jeff, Randy and Cody who left when the red head began to make death threats.

Within half an hour, Holly was dressed in three quarter jeans and an off the shoulder black top. She wore black heels. Her hair was left out as usual because they had no time to curl it. As soon as John arrived Holly was just about ready.

"You look great," he smirked at her before he kissed her.

"Thanks," she blushed as they headed out of the hotel. "Where we going?"

"Club Ruby," John answered, "Just for a drink."

"Good because we have to go to Cody's celebration at Club Flamingo," Holly said as John got a taxi.

"Yea Randy said," John said. Holly detected a tone in his voice, she grinned.

"You don't wanna go or something?"

"I do," John answered, Holly continued to look at him. "Do you really fancy him?"

The taxi stopped and let them out.

Holly grinned widely as she kissed him, "No, he's cute. Like Randy, Jeff, Dave, Adam…you know you must find other women good looking."

"No one compares to you," John kissed her again before they headed to the bar.

"So you're jealous of Cody huh?" Holly laughed as they received their drinks.

"A little," John answered.

"Don't be," Holly smiled. "You're the only guy for me."

"And you're the only girl for me," John smiled.

After a few more drinks, they danced and laughed and were ready to leave when they saw a few WWE superstars enter.

"Hey guys," Cody smiled.

"Hi," Holly said, surprised. "We were just coming to Club Flamingo."

"Yea, it got raided by the police and closed," Trish answered. "So we came here."

"Ok," John smiled, his arm tightened around Holly's waist.

The WWE superstars all grabbed a booth and sat down. Trish and Jeff were already on the dance floor with a lot of the other superstars including Cody. Randy and Candice were making out along with Lita and Dave. John and Holly were standing at the bar.

John smiled, he played with her Holly's hair when they went back to sit at the booth. He was mesmerised by her beauty. He kissed her, she sat on his lap as they made out, only to be stopped by a tap on Holly's shoulder.

"Little slut!" a woman, no older then nineteen was standing there. Her long brown hair was up in her pony tail.

"Tiff you bitch!" Holly laughed as she got up and hugged her best friend. "What you doing here?"

"Well my mum does live here in London," Tiff laughed as she hugged Holly back.

"Tiff this is John," Holly introduced. "John this is my bestest friend Tiffany."

"Call me Tiff," Tiffany smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you," John grinned at her.

"You better have!" Tiffany grinned.

"We need a catch up!" Holly smiled. "Like why you here, like really?"

"Your busy – or getting busy right now," Tiffany grinned. "And I'm here with this guy, so I'll meet you in an hour ok? Here by this booth."

"Tiff," Holly said but Tiffany was already walking away.

"Like she said an hour, come on we were busy," John grinned. Holly smiled as she relocated herself on his lap.

X X X X X X

An hour later, Holly had a drink and was off John's lap finally and Holly had told him he could join the others, so she could leave with Tiffany. Holly felt something was wrong with her best friend, John being the guy he was understood and said he'd meet her tomorrow.

Tiffany and Holly grabbed a cab to Tiffany's mum's house. Tiffany's mum was asleep and so where her two little brothers and one little sister. As well as Tiffany's step dads. Tiffany was the first child of her mother Brianna, from her first marriage. Tiffany's real father, John and Brianna did not get along and while Brianna was pregnant he left them. Tiffany was raised by Brianna and her new husband George. He had loved Tiffany as his own, he had used his money on her and been like her real father. He even adopted her and gave her his last name Clements. Brianna and George got married when Tiffany was six, and then had Max, Tim and Louise. Tiffany adored them all. At the age of six, in school Tiffany had met Holly, and they hit it off the moment they met. From then on they have been together, even when Holly moved in with Vince and Linda, coincidentally George and Brianna moved into the same neighbourhood as George's company was making more money then any other software company.

When Tiffany turned seventeen, George and Brianna wanted to move to London, Tiffany said she would stay in New York, where George even bought her a house but Vince refused to let Tiffany live on her own when they could take her in. So when Holly bought her house when she was eighteen, Tiffany moved in, it was like her own home. But right now she was in London, and Holly didn't know why, but she would find out. As the two sat in Brianna's mansion, they decided to sit in the kitchen.

"Come on Tiff, it's me your best mate," Holly begged. "You can tell me anything."

Tiffany looked at her, "I know I can." Tiffany sighed, "I found my real dad."

"You what?" Holly asked completely shocked.

"I found him, I'm eighteen and I got hold of my birth certificate and I found him. I went and saw him, he lives in New York. He was a jerk Holz," Tiffany cried into Hollys arms.

"Come here babe," Holly hugged her tightly as she cried.

"So I came here to my real mum and dad," Tiffany explained. "I missed them, and you were gone so…"

"Well I'm here now," Holly smiled. "I'll always be here."

Tiffany smiled.

"Why don't you come on the road with me?" Holly asked out of the blue.

"Really?" Tiffany brightened up.

"Uncle Vince would love it and I need you!" Holly hugged her.

"I'd love to!" Tiffany hugged Holly tightly. "Now tell me, there's something bothering you isn't there?"

Holly nodded. "At first it was John, I found out before I came he was with Ashley Massaro, and she still loves him and I wondered if I was the rebound girl, but tonight I realised I'm not. So that was that sorted."

"There's something else thou isn't there?" Tiffany asked.

"I thought I saw **him.** You remember right?" Holly asked as Tiffany nodded. "It just bought back all the memories and made me question everything. Hunter said it wasn't **him**, it can't have been but I have a feeling that **he's** not out of my life just yet."

Tiffany stood up and poured both of them juice.

"What?" Holly said as she looked at Tiffany. "Your hiding something."

"It's just…" Tiffany began.

"Tiffany Clements, you tell me right now!" Holly said clearly and sharply.

"As we left the club, I thought I saw someone watching us, just watching, I thought for a second that it was** him**."

"**Him**?" Holly felt the same feeling she had felt that day after the photo shoot.

"I can't breathe," Holly said.

"Sweety calm down," Tiffany said. "I was a little drunk. Come on hun, take deep breaths."

After ten minutes Holly had calmed down, she and Tiffany were going to keep this a secret after all Tiffany was a little drunk. Holly decided to spend the night with Tiffany and stayed the night. She got the spare room and she texted John to tell him she was ok. She couldn't sleep. _**He**__ is back, I know he is. __**He**__ swore he was going to get revenge for what happened. And __**he**__ will know. But Tiff could be wrong, after all me and Tiff ain't ugly, it could be some pervert checking us out. Holly relax, __**he**__ can't be back. __**He**__ just can't. _With that thought she took a pill before falling asleep.

**A/N: He will be given a name in the next chapter!**

**Right guys, this update took longer as the reviews took longer. You know the drill. Review and I'll update. Don't review and I'll take longer :D**

**Yes I'm a lil evil. Loll.**

**Thanks guys for reviewing, all of them are appreciated. I'm glad you lot are enjoying this fic. And yay this fic has reached the 50 mark! Woohoo!**

**Lool.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, enjoy the fic, hope u like it!**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	7. Craig Wright

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Hope you all like this. **Him **is the mysterious character, he will be explained eventually. Um…John is still champion. And this fic will be moving to Tiffany's POV as well so hope you enjoy. OMG CHRIS JERICHO IS BACK AND HES SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW! LOOOL!

Chapter 7

It was the night of Raw, it had been days since Holly and Tiffany had that conversation and everything was normal. Holly had introduced Tiffany to everyone and Vince had agreed to let her travel with the WWE. She had turned down an offer to be a WWE diva, as she had a lot of training and in New York she had been a part of a wrestling school. Tiffany said she was taking a break but Vince was persistent so Tiffany agreed to take on a role as a interviewer.

On Raw tonight, The Hardy's had beaten Brian Kendrick and Paul London for the titles. They were celebrating and it was announced on Sunday at Summerslam, it would be an open over the top rope contest for the Tag Team titles.

Towards the end of Raw Edge, Christian were meant to re unite along with Beth Phoenix joining them, one problem they didn't like Beth and Beth didn't like them.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Adam begged as he Christian, The Hardyz, Lita, Trish, Kane, Taker, Kendrick, London, Mickie, Candice, Tiffany and Holly were in Vince's office.

"Adam I wish there could be but there isn't, no one with half the experience needed," Vince said.

"This sucks," Christian exclaimed.

"Isn't there a new diva you can make heel?" Jeff joined in. "We all have to work together and Beth could ruin it."

"Beth is the head heel diva, I dunno who else to replace her," Vince sighed.

"Tiffany," Holly said. "She can wrestle, she has been training and she is going to be an announcer, just change that."

"Oi I already turned being a diva down!" Tiffany looked at her best friend.

"But your perfect for the role as head heel!" Holly argued as the others watched on.

"You calling me the perfect bitch?" Tiffany asked.

"No, she means your pretty, you can wrestle and you probably can act as a head heel," Adam intervened.

Tiffany smiled. "I dunno…"

"We get to work together and you love to wrestle!" Holly said.

"Holz I'm an amateur!"

"Your better then me, you're the best at New York wrestling school, ask Lita!"

"Yea Tiff you are really good from what I remember," Lita said as she had been to the New York wrestling school. "Your better then most of the divas in the WWE today."

Tiffany sighed, "I'm not gonna win am I?"

"NO!" Holly laughed.

"Fine looks like I'm gonna be a bitch on WWE," Tiffany sighed as Holly jumped on her.

"Great," Vince smiled. "We'll do contracts later, right now Adam and Christian are gonna bump into you backstage. Your going to get into a fight with Melina and your will sort her out, and Adam and Christian will have a propostion and you'll leave RAW together," Vince said. "Lita take Tiffany to costume. Jeff find me some of the crew men. Mickie go find Melina, Candice find Beth. Adam and Christian go get ready. Holly get me Steph."

Within ten minutes all of the jobs Vince had asked to be done were done. Soon the camera men were ready they had just filmed Christian and Edge reuniting and the two saying they need a diva to join them.

On screen

"But who"? Edge said.

His attention as well as Christian's turned to the scene in front of him.

"You're new here Tiffany," Melina grinned. "So I'll show you the ropes."

"No thanks, I don't take advice from wannabes." Tiffany smiled.

"You little bitch!" Melina went to slap her but Tiffany blocked the slap and ended up slapping Melina to the ground. The diva was on the floor and Tiffany jumped on her punching the life out of Melina. Two of the referees were pulling Tiff off Melina.

"We'll take it from here," Edge moved the referee and looked at the diva in front of him. "I'm Edge," he grinned at her.

"Tiffany," She replied looking at Christian.

"I'm Christian," he smiled.

Edge wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her to the parking lot, "Me and my brother here have a proposition for you…"

END OF SEGMENT

Tiffany smiled as she ran back and hugged Holly.

"The things you make me do!" Tiffany laughed.

"Like you didn't enjoy it!" Holly grinned.

"Tiff me and Christian are going to be training tomorrow morning feel like joining us?" Adam asked. "So we can work out how to wrestle together."

"Sure sounds like a plan," Tiffany smiled as the two exchanged numbers and once he walked away she looked at Holly, "He's hot."

"TIFF!" Holly laughed.

"Your getting busy with John I can have a little fun," Tiffany winked as John appeared behind them.

"Hi ladies," he grinned kissing Holly.

"Hi," Holly grinned as she kissed him again.

"I'm gonna puke," Tiff said. "Break it up guys!"

"Spoil sport," Holly laughed.

"Whatever at least I'm not the one who's turning me down tonight to train!" Tiff said.

"Train? Tonight?" John asked. "And I was hoping for a hot date!"

"We've had three already since we arrived in London, I need to work out. Next Monday I have to wrestle!" Holly said.

"Randy training you then?" John said.

"Yea as well as Taker and Kane," Holly answered. "You two go out, seriously, go out with the others."

"Like we have a choice!" Tiff replied as they all headed to the parking lot.

"Ditching us!" John joined in.

"You two can join us!" Holly laughed.

"We can join…hmmm what do you think Tiff?" John asked.

"Fine, we'll join your training," Tiff grinned.

"As long as you don't distract her!" The voice of Randy Orton's came into the parking lot.

"Why you out here?" Holly asked.

"Don't you worry," Randy said. "Come on all of you, inside."

"Not until you tell why your out here, like your hiding from someone," Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Candice said she loved me," Randy sighed leaning against John's car.

"And you ran out of the room screaming?" John asked genuinely concerned.

"As good as, I go that's nice, I'm meeting the others," Randy sighed.

"I don't think she expected you to say I love you back," Tiff said as Holly nodded.

"What do you two know?" Randy stood straight and looked at them.

"Basically, she just wanted to tell you how she felt, she didn't expect you to say the same but she'd rather say it then not," Tiffany said.

Randy nodded, "Well I'll call her later."

"Your really have a commitment phobia don't you?" Holly asked.

"It's not that, I mean we've been dating what a few weeks, not even a month. It's really soon," Randy said. "At least wait a month or six weeks!"

The four headed to the ring, Kane and Undertaker were already there. They were already practising moves, making each one more perfect. And to the surprise of Holly and the others who just came in Adam and Christian were also there.

"Hey guys," Randy said as he walked in. He got in the ring, Kane and Undertaker moved to the side, Holly also entered the ring.

"Your gonna have your match right now," Randy smiled. "With Tiffany."

"HEY! I never said I'm gonna wrestle!" Tiffany said.

"Too bad," Holly smirked. "There's a spare t-shirt and joggers in my bag."

"Bitch," Tiffany muttered as she grabbed the clothes, she headed backstage to change.

"Right, and we've done every move, I've even let you do the RKO," Randy smirked. "Only problem is your missile drop kick from the top rope. You can't land properly."

"It's obvious your flexible so Vince wants you to be a high flyer, because we have the strength in the group and we also have the high flyer now," Undertaker said.

Holly nodded, "SO you want me to drop kick you from the top rope?" She looked at Randy who nodded.

Holly got to the top rope, she loved flying through the air, it was amazing as she began to initiate her move the first two times she landed on her arm and it hurt but the third time she got Randy and the fourth she hit Kane. She grinned cockily as she stood up after her fifth dropkick on Undertaker.

"Your too cocky," John grinned from outside the ring.

"That's how you like me!" Holly smirked.

"You spend too much time with Orton!" John laughed

Tiffany came down the ring ready to get in the ring.

"Christian's the referee, ten minutes um…Holly to win," Randy said as he exited the ring and Christian entered.

At first the two divas were a bit giggly but after two minutes they were all action. Practising moonsaults, dropkicks, clotheslines they did it all and Holly finished with a tombstone to pick up the victory.

"Great match," Christian commented. "Tiffany you're really good."

"Tiff," she corrected, "And thank you."

"Your welcome," he grinned.

"Holz, what's this tag division gonna be like and how are me Adam and Christian gonna be like?" Tiffany asked as the two left the room.

"Um basically your kind of gonna be the leader of the heels. At one point Kendrick and London will look onto Edge and Christian to help them out. Mickie and Candice will ask you to help them take care of Lita and Trish. Blah blah but when the three of you might team up in the ring it'll be obvious you're the leader. Eventually the teams will break up but the plan is to keep you, Mickie and Candice together depending on crowd reaction," Holly explained. "Oh and you'll be implying a lot of the time that you, Edge and Christian have threesomes."

"Great," Tiff grinned. "So what's the Princess of Darkness like?"

"Dark," Holly laughed.

The two hadn't noticed but John and Randy were having a match with Kane refereeing. They were preparing for Summerslam.

"GO JOHN!" Holly giggled.

"GO RANDY!" Tiffany laughed as Randy pinned John.

"Isn't it time we go?" Holly looked at her watch, 3am.

"You have to lock up?" Adam asked.

Holly nodded.

"Come on guys, time to leave," Adam said.

Everyone left, as Holly locked up the back entrance. Randy had come in John's car while Holly and Tiffany had come in Tiffany's car.

"So who were you with at the club when we re met?" Holly asked.

Tiffany laughed at the way Holly had phrased the question, "Honestly no one, I've given up on love Holly, you might not have but I'm not as strong. What happened with **him**, changed me."

"Honestly, I don't think I can love again," Holly sighed. "Not that I'm not gonna try with John, I just hope and pray that it doesn't end in tears."

"I hope it doesn't, John really seems to care about you," Tiffany grinned.

"He does, and I care about him too," Holly smiled.

"So um, Adam is he seeing anyone?" Tiffany asked.

Holly laughed, "No he's not. He divorced his second wife recently and he's just having fun."

"My type of guy!" Tiffany grinned.

"No he's not Tiff," Holly warned. "He's so much older!"

"And John's not?" Tiffany asked. "Let me have some fun."

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid or rushed!" Holly warned again.

"I won't," Tiffany grinned, "But he is hot."

"Yea he is," Holly caved as the two giggled.

As they drove they stopped at the traffic lights. Holly's attention turned to the sidewalk.

"Tiff," she whispered, she pointed out of the window.

"Oh my God!" Tiff said, her hands already grabbing her phone calling Hunter or Vince.

Tears flowed from Holly's eyes. Standing there before her was **him. Craig Wright**. Tall, broad, dark hair and dark eyes. **He **was grinning at them, it was obvious **he** wanted them to see** him**. Tiff was talking on the phone telling who ever was on the other end the address. He was walking towards them.

"TIFF DRIVE!" Holly screamed.

Tiff dropped **her **phone and pressed the accelerator, she drove over the speed limit and down the road as fast as she could.

Holly looked back, **he** was getting smaller and smaller. This had proved it, **he** was here. **He** was here.** He** was here.** He** was in her life once again.

**A/N: Yes I gave him a name loool!!**

**And again Chris Jericho was hot on RAW! LOOOL! **

**Anyways in the next chapter the history between Holly, Tiffany and Craig Wright will be revealed. So guys thanks for all the reviews!! I luv u guys!**

**Right if you wanna know the secret past of Holly then REVIEW!!!!!! Hehe**

**Until I get the reviews, an update will not be up!**

**So guys, hope you enjoy this!!**

**Veronica **

**XxxxXxxxX**


	8. The Truth Part 1

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Hope you all like this. **Him **is the mysterious character, he will be explained eventually. Um…John is still champion. And this fic will be moving to Tiffany's POV as well soon so hope you enjoy. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:D

Chapter 8

It had been fours since Holly and Tiffany had driven away from Craig Wright. They were currently in Stephanie and Hunter's hotel room. Rose had left with Linda to go back home to the States. The police had been called, at first they had not been able to do anything until the background checks from the FBI had arrived. On looking at the report on Craig and his history, all they could do was place a restraining order on him. He had to stay away from Holly and Tiffany, that's all they could do. Holly and the others learnt that Craig Wright was now living in London with a girlfriend.

Holly sighed when the police had left, Vince had ordered more security for both girls. He had hated Tiffany as much as he hated Holly. Craig Wright was twisted, yet he was acquitted at his trial and nothing the McMahon's could do, no matter how much time or money they spent could change the outcome. Then he came back and her life from the age of seventeen till her nineteenth birthday was ruined. Holly will never forget what he did, as far as she or her family were concerned a restraining order was not enough, yet nothing else could be done. The justice system in the UK and the USA were both unfair and ridiculous.

Stephanie and Tiffany were both to stay with Stephanie and Hunter tonight until the plane left the next morning back to the US, away from him.

Holly was in the bathroom, Stephanie, Hunter and Tiffany had already rested there heads. Holly stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. She sighed, she did feel scared yes, she felt exhausted, tired of running from the past, tired of it coming back over and over again. She was tired, she felt she was forced into growing up, being mature she had missed out on a lot but she was planning to make up for it. Craig could try but he won't hurt her again, not again. Twice was more then enough, Holly left the shower, she took another pill. _I should get off these as well. When I'm ready. _Holly fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

X X X X X X X

Holly and Tiffany's security had increased, she was boarding the plane, in her mind the only thought was the thought of him. He had not come near her, he had not called her, followed her, nothing. Nothing at all, she was in a way relieved, maybe he had moved on, he no longer wanted revenge. She smiled as John placed his arm around her and they entered the plane. Seven hours, in this flight, seven hours with John. Holly smiled. Tiffany was sitting two seats in front of her with Adam. Hunter and Stephanie were on the opposite side.

Holly sat by the window seat, John sat beside her and held her hand. This was sweet. It had been nearly three weeks and Holly knew this could be the real deal as long as she let her guard down. Hiding behind a wall was not the answer.

"So, seven hours to kill," John smirked, "Wonder what we'll get up too."

"We are so not making loads of bathroom visits, so stop dreaming," Holly laughed as the plane began to take off.

"Okay fine," John grinned. "Maybe we can get to know each other a little more, I mean we do know each other but I wanna know more about you."

"Ok, well you know about me and my family. You know about Tiff and Daniel, what else do you wanna know?"

"Umm," John thought. "Obviously because you're a McMahon you got into wrestling but Vince said you were actually training before hand. How come?"

"I wanted to wrestle, great way to get my anger out and I loved watching it when I was small," Holly smiled. "What about you?"

"I always dreamed I would hold the WWE Championship and I did everything to achieve that dream," John smiled. "Favourite all time wrestler?"

"Shawn Micheals and Hunter. Yours?"

"Hulk Hogan he was amazing."

"Cool, favourite diva of all time."

"Lita," John smiled. "She changed the WWE. Yours?"

"Same, her and Trish."

"Well time to get personal," John smirked, "Biggest fear."

Holly looked at him, "Getting hurt."

John looked at her, for the first time he saw a real part of her. Her eyes showed sadness, a genuine fear of getting hurt. She was afraid and she looked fragile. With a blink of an eye Holly's wall was back up. She was smiling and being happy. "Your biggest fear."

"Other then spiders, losing everything. Losing my job, my happiness…you," John smiled at her. "I will never hurt you."

"I know," Holly whispered as she leaned in to kiss John.

"Can I ask you something else?" John asked.

Holly nodded.

"Why the extra security, six seats are full of security for you, another six for Tiff, what's going on?" John asked.

"Just Vince being protective," Holly answered.

"Don't lie to me," John said sitting up straight.

"I am not lying," Holly smiled.

"You can trust me," John said. "Why are you hiding things from me?"

"Maybe I'm not ready to talk about this!" Holly said.

"So you did lie, what the hell Holly how can we have a serious relationship if you keep things from me!" John said.

"It's all about you!" Holly said close to tears. "God, John everything was perfect!"

She got up and walked to where Adam and Tiffany were sitting, they were laughing and giggling. They saw her and she was on the verge of tears.

"Holz what's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"Adam," she whispered the tears beginning to start up. "Please swap with me."

Adam stood up, "Of course Holly."

He walked over to sit next to John while Holly sat with Tiffany. She explained what had happened. Stephanie came over to see if they were ok, Holly nodded. Holly spent the flight talking to Tiffany who tried to cheer her best friend up. She would not let Holly get hurt, nor would she let her break down and become the girl she was when she seventeen and eighteen. _Holly cannot breakdown, she cannot go back to drugs, she can't. She's stronger now, her life is getting to normal. Since we saw Craig – no since her panic attack, she's cracking, the memories are coming back and she's finding it hard to cope. _

They landed in New York, and Holly drove her and Tiffany to her house. She told Stephanie she'd see her later and the two just drove home. When they got there Holly was surprised to find a bouquet or red and white roses, she read the card: **Got your address off Hunter, I'm sorry Holly, we need to talk John x**

Holly sighed, she showed Tiffany the note, "Call him, I'm going to the hotel, see what Adam's up to."

"Are you serious? Call him?" Holly said.

"Yes, he cares about you, you care about him, don't miss out on a proper relationship," Tiffany said. "I think your running."

"No I'm standing still."

"No blondy! Running from the fact that you could really be falling for John!" Tiffany said sternly. "You deserve happiness!"

"Do I?" Holly said really confused.

"Yea you do, call him. I'm about to find my happiness right now, in the shape of a blonde Canadian," Tiffany pecked Holly on the cheek before leaving.

Holly did text John, asking him to come over. She looked around her house. 6 bedrooms, all en suite and another bathroom downstairs, a pool, a pool house, a Jacuzzi, a sitting room, living room, a huge kitchen, a dining room and a back room.

Holly loved her house, she did, Vince had got it for her and she loved it. She spent a lot of time here and she would love to start her WWE career and come back here every now and then.

A small knock on the door snapped Holly out of her thoughts, she opened the door and let John in, she led him to the patio where they sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

John was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you but…"

"John please listen to me," Holly said. "There are some things I can't talk about, I am not ready for that, but John when I am I will talk to you, just don't push me."

John smiled at her, "I will be here to listen and I am sorry."

"It's ok."

"There was a reason for me pushing you," John began Holly looked up. "It may be early for Randy and Candice but not for me. I mean it could be too early, some people do think it is after three week or so but I think…"

"John what are you rambling on about?" Holly said.

"I love you." He said. Three words. Three simple words. Holly was shocked. "You don't have to say it back but I feel it, I need to tell you."

"No guy has ever said that and meant it," Holly smiled as she kissed him. "So this is why you pushed me."

John nodded. Holly stood up, she took him by the hand into the house and led him to her room. John eventually understood what was happening.

She closed the door in her bedroom, she kissed him, her hands wrapping around his neck. His around her waist. She wrapped her legs around him, as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then pulled back, "Are you sure your ready for this, because if your not I can wait."

"I want this, I want you John!" Holly smiled as John began to kiss her again.

X X X X X X X

A few hours later, Holly had finally made the effort to get up, shower and change into her tracksuit. John was also dressing.

"That was fun," John grinned as he sat on the bed putting his shoes on.

"You weren't bad," Holly smirked.

"Not bad? Hmm, maybe we'll have to do something to change your mind," he got up and stood behind her, his hands around her waist, kissing her neck.

"John don't, I'm gonna be late," Holly smiled a fake smile. She kissed him before leaving the house telling him he could make himself at home.

She ran out of the house and drove to meet Randy to train, when she reached the local gym, before even getting out she broke down. Tears began to flow and it hurt her so much that she had just been with John and she couldn't be happier. She knew it would be hard to move on but sleeping with someone who you care about, someone who loves you is different then sleeping with someone who doesn't. As she cried Randy climbed into the car.

"Well you gonna get ou…" he began then he looked at her. "What's wrong? Holly. Holly."

He leaned over and hugged her tightly, as she cried.

"I…I can't…I can't move…on," Holly cried.

Randy looked at her, "It's time you explain everything to me. Scoot over to this seat, let's drive to somewhere else."

Holly nodded, still crying as Randy got out of the car she moved over to the passenger side. She cried, she couldn't stop as Randy drove into a deserted area. It was a random quiet street and Randy had parked and stopped the car. He switched off the engine and hugged her again.

"Randy if I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anyone," Holly said after ages of crying, slowly wiping away her tears.

Randy nodded, "I swear Holly, trust me."

"It started when I was sixteen, two years till college or if I wanted university in the UK," Holly began. "There was this new teacher Craig Wright, he was young you know in his mid twenties no older. He was a great English teacher. One of the best and every girl fancied him but he was married with two kids."

Randy looked at her as he waited for her to continue, not pushing her waiting until she was ready to continue.

"Me and Tiff both fancied him you know but I wasn't going to do anything about it. Tiffany did, she flirted she hit on him, it was a laugh. He rejected her, told her he was married and everything. We both moved on from it, no big deal. One day I think a month since he arrived, he kept me behind, I had failed an exam. I was told to stay there till 6pm revising. It was half day so the janitors and other teachers left at 3."

The tears in Holly's eyes came back, she was crying again. Randy held her, "I'm here babe, I'm listening If you wanna continue."

Holly smiled at him, "Don't call me babe."

Randy grinned as she stopped crying, taking a deep breath to continue.

"He sat next to me, told me he liked me, a lot. He said we could continue at his house, his wife was away with the kids. I agreed, I was in love with him so I thought, we got to his house and he kissed me, I kissed him back. I told him I was a virgin, and I wasn't ready. He seemed so genuine when he said he'd wait. Then after more sessions at his house, an affair started. I slept with him two or three times. Then I realised what I had done. I wanted to end it but couldn't. I tried, I went out with another guy but Craig kept persuading me. Then one day I was at a hotel with him, I said I didn't want no more. He hit me, I cried. He apologised there and then and told me he loved me. I was stupid but I believed him."

Randy tightened his grip on Holly's hand.

"After that we lasted four months, he never hit me. Then one day at school I told Tiff. She was shocked. She was sleeping with him too, he told her he loved her. I said she was a liar and we got into a huge physical fight. We were both suspended. She came round during our suspension and apologised but swore she was telling the truth. We both cried. I said we'd both go tell him it's over."

Randy looked at Holly who was looking straight in front, relieving the memories was killing her. He would put money on this that Holly had never explained it like she was now.

"We went over, told him to meet us at a hotel. He came, thinking we were okay to be a three. We said its over. He didn't take it well. He hit Tiffany hard and she fell back, her cheek was so red Randy. He then hit me. He turned on the music and locked the door. He told us we belonged to him and only him. He raped Tiffany in front of me, I couldn't do anything about it. He kept hitting me aside, he then got me. Tiffany had managed to get his phone out. She called Hunter, see his number we both had to memorise and she called him and was whispering where we were. Craig noticed, he broke three of her ribs. The police arrived before Hunter, he called them."

Randy allowed some silence before asking, "What happened to him?"

"We tried to send him to jail but he got away, I don't get how but the jury couldn't decide. He was British he was tried in England as he was in America on a temporary visa. He was acquitted. His wife left him thou," Holly sighed.

"God Holly, you've been through so much," he hugged her tightly a new protectiveness for Holly came over him.

"There's more Randy, this is the reason I never went to uni…" Holly began once more.

**A/N: Yea there's more. You know the drill, update and you get part two of the confession:D **

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. **

**Veronica **

**x**


	9. The Truth Part 2

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Hope you all like this. **Him **is the mysterious character, he will be explained eventually. Um…John is still champion. And this fic will be moving to Tiffany's POV as well soon so hope you enjoy. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:D

Chapter 9

"There's more Randy, this is the reason I never went to college…" Holly began once more.

"There's more?" Randy asked.

"More. This no one except Tiffany knows about. I mean they know the beginning not the ending," Holly said.

"I'm a little confused; tell me what happened and what only Tiff knew."

"When I was about to seventeen, before my birthday in October, my final year in school. In August me and Tiff were allowed to travel with the WWE, it was when I met Lita and she proper thought me to wrestle in that whole month. In the last few days, we were in California, Craig was there. Tiffany was at the hotel, I had just gone for a walk, happy that I had put a huge part of my life behind me."

"What happened Holly, what did he do?" Randy asked, the anger visible in his voice.

"He came up behind me, it was late, he grabbed my mouth shut and pushed me into some random club, a real dodgy one. Everyone was drunk or drugged up. He pushed me into the bathroom. I tried to scream, no point. Craig was drunk and defiantly high, he told me I ruined his life, me and Tiff. He raped me again. I told Tiff, she called the police again no proof. No one could say they saw us together. He had an alibi. A fake one obviously. Hunter beat him to a pulp, so did Shane and Vince made sure he couldn't stay in the States. Then one month later in September me and Tiff were planning my eighteenth, Tiffany had just had her party and then all of a sudden I was throwing up, I had missed a period…"

"You were pregnant," Randy finished as Holly nodded weakly.

"I had an abortion Randy, only Tiff knows please don't tell no one."

"I won't Holz," Randy looked at her.

"Me and Tiff grew even more closer. She was there holding my hand, telling me to do what I thought I was right. She was always there and she always will be. This last event not even my brother Daniel knew about. He doesn't even know about the rape in the club," Holly sighed. "I was so scared Randy, things got worse for me. The abortion messed me up, I was on drugs with the wrong crew, Tiff helped me, she helped me get through it. In January, I did get professional help, Stephanie paid made sure I was ok, she thought I was on drugs because of what happened when I was sixteen. I was getting better, I passed my exams I was getting my life back to normal and…" Holly stopped.

"You saw him," Randy tried to figure it out. "In London when RAW was there. That explains the security."

Holly nodded as Randy held her. Randy stroked her hair as she cried. Sleeping with John reminded her of the one relationship she could compare this one too.

"John cares about you, probably loves you he's not like Craig," Randy said.

"I know but…" Holly began.

"You blamed yourself for ruining his life and his children," Randy said. "Your dad, I know he's not around so you blame yourself for doing the same."

"Who ever said your dumb?" Holly said totally gob smacked.

"The media," Randy answered. "But I'm right aren't I?"

Holly nodded.

"Don't. You think a guy like that deserves kids? Do you think innocent children deserve him as a father? Does he deserve to be a husband? What if he beat his wife in front of the kids? He would have ruined their lives," Randy whispered as he hugged her.

She nodded. When they had finally stopped talking, she dropped him off at the hotel and came home. John had cooked. Holly smiled. _Randy's right I deserve happiness, I didn't hurt no one intentionally._

X X X X X X

Few days later…Summerslam

The tag team match was first, the Hardy's were to defeat Edge and Christian with Tiffany and London and Kendrick with there divas.

"Right so that's the plan," the crew man explained. "After that Team Extreme will be on the ramp celebrating, Edge and Christian will be in the ring with Tiffany while London and Kendrick will be outside with Candice and Mickie. Then the lights will go out, the music of the dead man will play, smoke everywhere, then the three of you will appear in the ring," he said looking at Taker, Kane and Holly. "You will throw Edge, Christian and Tiffany out of the ring. Team Extreme still on the ramp. You will usher to them that you want the title. Then the finish, Undertaker will kneel and make the lights blue. Kane raise your arms. Holly raise your left hand, palm upright. Four bolts of lightening will hit all the turnbuckless, then Kane take your arms down for your flames. Music will play again."

The others all nodded.

"Right then tonight will also be an Open Battle Royal for all Divas on all rosters, for the WWE Women's championship," Stephanie intervened. "Tonight on Summerslam the Princess of Darkness will win the title. Showing the WWE she means business."

Holly looked at Stephanie, "Are you serious?"

Stephanie nodded, "Randy says you deserve it and you're ready for it! Hunter and I agree so that's that. It'll be between you Lita, Trish and Tiffany. Tiffany will eliminate Trish who will be eliminated by Lita. A tombstone pile driver and a moonsault from the Princess of Darkness will allow you to finish the match, your moonsault Holly will be called the flight of death."

Holly jumped up in joy and hugged Stephanie. Summerslam was to start in an hour and Holly was told to get into costumes. Tonight the brothers of Destruction and herself were to wear skull masks. They would cover up to the mouth and were very life like. They were to take the masks off after throwing Edge, Christian and Tiffany out of the ring.

Holly dressed and looked at herself. Black leather trousers, with flames at the bottom. Her top was a corset top, yet it had thick leather straps and it was hard to breathe in. The strings were tightened to the maximum. Holly then put on black gloves which reached below her elbow and let her thumb and fingers out but did cover her palms. Her hair was out and straight. She laughed at the image in front of her, she looked different.

She heard a whistle from the door.

Holly turned around to see Randy had opened the door and was leaning in the door way, "Shut up."

"What? I just whistled," he grinned. "You look great."

"Thanks," she blushed as she put her mask on.

"Now you look scary!" Randy laughed.

"Thanks," she grinned taking the mask back off. "Come in and close the door."

"My my Holly, I don't think John will like this!" Randy smirked cockily.

"Haha," Holly rolled her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Thank you Randy, for listening to me that day for being there," Holly smiled as she hugged him.

"I'm always here Holly."

"So am I, if you ever need a friend I'm here," She smiled at him, letting go of the hug. "And thank you for telling Stephanie I'd make a great champion."

"I was returning the favour, I'm gonna be the WWE champion tonight after I beat John," Randy smirked.

"Yea well I know how much you want this so…I influenced Steph," Holly grinned.

"Thank you but I don't expect you to that for me," he said as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

As she turned back to the mirror, she received another visitor in the form of John Cena, he was not very happy.

"I'm gonna lose my title," he sulked.

"I know but they've got better storylin…" Holly began.

"No! It's not fair why am I losing it?" John yelled.

"People are bored of it John, no one can hold the title forever."

"Moolah held hers for what 23 years!" 

"God bless her," Holly said looking at John outraged. "You know she was an amazing female wrestler and there was no one better then her at the time, the women's division is not like it was today!"

"Whatever," he sighed. "Can't you do something?"

"No I can't John," Holly said, her anger showing in her tone.

"Right so Randy gets the title and I lose it!"

"If that's what Uncle Vince wants then yea you do. Deal with it!"

"You'll know how I'm feeling once your title is taken from you!" John shouted before walking out.

"No good luck then," Holly muttered to herself.

It was time, for Summerslam… but would everything go the way it was planned? For what no one knew was someone was watching. Someone wanted revenge. Someone wanted to cause pain, hurt and death. That someone was Craig Wright.

**A/N: My shortest chapter yet and not my strongest but this chapter is the beginning of Craig Wright's revenge. Right guys, thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying this fic. You know the drill…review, review, review and I will update :D**

**Take Care **

**Veronica**

**x**


	10. Summerslam

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Hope you all like this. **Him **is the mysterious character, he will be explained eventually. Um…John is still champion. And this fic will be moving to Tiffany's POV as well soon so hope you enjoy. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:D

Chapter 10

Summerslam, the biggest party of the summer. The Hardy Boys had retained their title in a three way elimination tag team title match. They were celebrating. Trish was kissing Jeff while Lita was raising Matt's hand. The team extreme music played around the arena as they headed up to the ramp, where they stopped.

"The Hardy Boys are as good as they have always been," JR said.

"Don't think Edge and Christian are too happy," King laughed as Edge punched the turnbuckles. "But I have to say Tiffany is very gorgeous wonder what she's doing with Edge and Christian?"

"Looking for glory," JR replied.

The lights went black.

"What the hell…" The king said.

The music of the dead played around the arena.

"Is it me, or is it getting colder?" JR said.

"That's smoke JR, smoke!" King exclaimed.

The arena was indeed filled with smoke, the lights were turning blue. Team Extreme were shocked as they stood on the ramp. London, Kendrick, Mickie and Candice were ring side, they fell to the floor trying to crawl away from the ring and closer to the fans. Edge, Christian and Tiffany turned around in the ring.

"IT'S KANE! IT'S UNDERTAKER!" JR screamed. "THE DEAD HAVE RISEN! THE BROTHERS HAVE RETURNED!"

"The masks can not hide their identity but who is the diva with them?" The king asked.

The Undertaker grabbed hold of Edge's hair and choke slammed him before throwing him out of the ring. Kane also choke slammed Christian and threw him out from the opposite side. Tiffany meanwhile was face to face with Holly. Tiffany tried running out of the ring but Holly grabbed her. As undertaker and Kane watched on, she choke slammed the new diva who after falling to the floor of the ring was pulled out by Edge.

Undertaker kneeled to the ground. Holly stood behind him and Kane behind her. They all pulled off there masks. The lights went to normal.

"King that's…that's Holly McMahon!" JR said.

"Are you sure?" King asked.

"I've met the McMahon family enough times!" JR shouted. "That is Vince's niece Holly. The niece the McMahon's were waiting for to arrive!"

Undertaker raised his hand, the lights went blue. Kane raised his arms, Holly raised her left hand. Lightening hit the four posts, then the flames of Kane. The smoke was beginning to reform. The music of the trio's echoed throughout the arena. The three stood up, Undertaker and Kane ushered towards the tag team champions – they wanted gold.

Backstage…

Holly was jumping up and down.

"Oh my God the rush you get when your out there!" She giggled.

"Amazing isn't it?" Undertaker grinned.

Holly laughed.

"You'll get used it, use it to win matches and to wrestle your best even if you lose," Kane advised.

"Bitch you hurt me!" Tiffany grinned as she hit her best friend playfully.

Holly smirked, "Not my fault I'm better then you!"

"You wish darling!" Tiffany grinned.

X X X X X X X

The diva's battle royal was under way. Most of the divas had been eliminated. Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Ashley, Lita, Tiffany, Trish and Holly were the only ones left.

"So it has been confirmed, the Princess of Darkness is a McMahon," JR said.

"And in her first match for the title, she has some amazing moves!" King smirked.

Beth Phoenix had just been eliminated by Lita and Trish. Holly was having great pleasure in punching Ashley, who she threw over the top rope. Ashley managed to hold herself up, Holly drop kicked her off the side of the ring. Tiffany had just eliminated Beth Phoenix with the help of Kelly Kelly, then Tiffany turned on the ECW diva and threw her over the top rope.

Lita, Trish, Holly and Tiffany all faced each other.

"The tension can be cut with a knife right now," King laughed.

"Four left King, all deserving of the title," JR grinned.

Trish ran at Tiffany, Tiffany grabbed her by the hair and threw her over. Lita ran at Tiffany and DDT her. Holly watched on walking around the ring in her boots. Lita threw Tiffany over, and then turned. Holly smirked at her. The ran at each other, exchanging blows until Holly got the upper hand. She tombstoned her. Then eyed up the turnbuckle. She jumped up.

"This is her famous move the flight of death!" JR shrieked.

Holly took a deep breath and hit her finisher. She grinned as the fans were cheering her on. She got up, she grabbed Lita and threw her over the rope. The bell rang.

"And the winner and the NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The referee handed the title to Holly. She held it and fell to the ground. It meant so much to her to hold this, to be somebody, to achieve something. She put her mask on again to hide the tears. She rose as the lights went blue. Undertaker and Kane made their way to the ring and raised her hand. Undertaker grabbed a mic, the lights still blue and more smoke was appearing.

"The dawn of the dead is upon you," he said hoarsely, "You have been warned."

He dropped the mic and they lined up for there celebration as lightening smoke and fire erupted in the arena.

Backstage…

Holly was still in shock as she headed backstage, Kane and Undertaker were talking to her, congratulating her. She didn't realise she was walking until she was stopped by a hug from Randy.

"Congratulation," he whispered.

"I won," she whispered. "I'm champion. Thank you Randy."

"For what? You did it yourself babe," he said as he let go of her, her hand still in his.

"Don't call me babe," she grinned. "But thank you for training me."

"We're still continuing the training, at least the work out," Holly said hopfully.

"Of course," he grinned. "My match is now."

"Good luck Randy, not that you need it. I'll be right here."

"Great, don't change that outfit I like it," he winked before disappearing off to through the curtains.

"YOU WON!" Victoria ran at her followed by Maria as the two divas hugged her.

"Congratulations!" Lita, Trish, Mickie and Candice said.

"Move aside ladies, I wanna hug her!" Tiffany pushed past the others and hugged Holly.

"How's it feel?" Lita asked.

"Amazing!" Holly giggled.

"You only won it because you're a McMahon," the evil voice of Torrie came from behind Holly.

Torrie, Beth, Jillian, Stacy and Ashley grinned at Torrie's comment.

"You jealous Torrie?" Holly asked.

"Maybe because you've never won the Women's Championship," Tiffany added.

"And how many years have you been here?" Holly asked.

"Your new right so you'll get the push now but down the line you'll get pushed into the background, like every other diva I've seen," Stacy said. "We're the original diva's me and Torrie."

"By original you mean old and talent less," Lita smirked.

"You blonde bimbos back off my girl or you'll get hurt," Tiffany looked at them, her fists clenched.

"Come on girls, leave it," Ashley said.

"What?" Torrie asked.

"Fine punch them and lose your job, there are better ways to deal with them," Ashley answered before walking away and the others followed.

"Wow Ashley has never walked away before," Maria commented.

"Forget her," Tiffany smiled. "We're all going to celebrate tonight!"

"We're all heading back to the hotel you coming Holly?" Candice asked.

"No I have to wait here for Randy," Holly answered and when she looked at the expression on Candice's face she added. "And John."

The other nodded before heading off back to the hotel to get ready. It was nearly midnight yet they all still wanted to go out and celebrate. Holly turned to the monitor as she watched the match, it was nearly over. The camera was going over the crowd.

X X X X X X

The camera was on Craig Wright, he was wearing a mask, no one would notice it was him, but tonight those two bitches would. _There going to pay and I mean really pay._

X X X X X X

It was over, Randy had pinned the WWE Champion and was crowned the new champion. He was celebrating to Holly's surprise majority of the crowd were cheering for him. Summerslam the PPV where he became the youngest WWE champion ever, Summerslam is now the place where he reclaims his glory.

John looked pissed, he headed off backstage, he nodded at Holly before heading to his locker room. Holly just walked him walk away. _Not even a congratulations, or good job tonight or wow you can wrestle or atleast you look nice. _Holly sighed, her frown turned into a smile as Randy came back through the curtains and he hugged her.

"You were amazing!" Holly grinned.

"I always am babe," Randy smirked.

"Randy don't…"

"Call me babe I know," he grinned. "But it's a special night! I'm champ, you're a champ!"

Holly giggled she chatted to Randy for a bit before going to see John and to her surprise when she arrived round the corner to John's locker room, she saw Ashley walking out. Holly walked faster and walked into John's locker room. He was sitting on the sofa staring into space, his face pale.

"John," Holly whispered sitting beside him, "What's wrong?" She held his hand.

John looked at her and that's when she knew what he was about to tell her would change there lives, "Ashley's pregnant. It's mine."

Holly looked at him. _Pregnant. The worst has happened, it cannot possibly get any worse then this._

**A/N: Yep my first twist in this fic :D **

**See guys when you review, I update faster!!! **

**To find out if everything gets worse or better for Holly review and I shall update :D**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I hope you like this.**

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	11. Craig's Revenge Begins

Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Right 101 reviews for 10 chapters! Wow!! Lool, guys here u go CRAIG'S REVENGE! (SONGS: WHAT HURTS THE MOST BY CASCADA / ORIGINAL SONG BY RASCAL FLATTS)

Chapter 11

They were at the club it was 1am, Holly was sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand as she recalled what had happened an hour ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Holly giggled she chatted to Randy for a bit before going to see John and to her surprise when she arrived round the corner to John's locker room, she saw Ashley walking out. Holly walked faster and walked into John's locker room. He was sitting on the sofa staring into space, his face pale.

"John," Holly whispered sitting beside him, "What's wrong?" She held his hand.

John looked at her and that's when she knew what he was about to tell her would change there lives, "Ashley's pregnant. It's mine."

Holly looked at him. _Pregnant. The worst has happened, it cannot possibly get any worse then this. _

"Pregnant," Holly repeated, she stood up, "How far gone?"

"2 months," John answered.

Holly nodded.

"Holly, I'm sorry ple…" John began.

"I can't do this right now John," Holly said before walking out of the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She sighed, she knew what it was like to be pregnant but Ashley must be happy. The difference between the two pregnancies is Ashley will be supported by John and John's a great guy. Craig wasn't.

**FLASHBACK**

She was seventeen, nearly eighteen. Holly sat in the waiting room of the abortion clinic. Tiffany was by her side, her brown hair was tied up as was Holly's red hair. Tiffany was holding Holly's hand.

"It's gonna be ok," she whispered.

"I'm killing the baby aren't I?" Holly asked in a low whisper.

"No your saving it, saving it from the heartache. You know Craig wants another child, a son. He could do anything to get his hand on this baby, he could kill himself and the baby or take the bay away from you forever. This baby doesn't deserve that. He hasn't even developed yet, so your not killing him. Your doing the right thing," Tiffany whispered.

Holly nodded, she was nine weeks pregnant, two months and a week. It was a boy, that had been confirmed. Holly sighed. _I always wanted kids, I would never have imagined I would be here. _

"Miss Holly McMahon," the receptionist called.

Holly got up, Tiffany stood with her. Holly took a deep breath.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And here she was, at a club her boyfriend's ex was going to have their baby. Holly caught site of Randy, she waved and called him over.

"I need to talk to you," Holly said as she led Randy outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they sat outside on a bench.

"Ashley's pregnant with John's baby," Holly explained.

"Holly…" Randy said as she stroked her hair.

"No don't feel sorry for me," Holly began her eyes full of tears. "I need you to be honest with me. How many weeks before I came did they break up?"

Randy looked at her, he didn't want to answer, he resisted.

"Please Randy," Holly begged.

Randy looked at her, she needed to know after all she'd been through she needed the truth in her life, "2 weeks."

Holly nodded, "Why did they break up?"

Again Randy looked away before answering, "He thought Ashley was cheating on him."

"He thought?"

"She never cheated and he found out later."

Holly looked at Randy, she understood. "He found out after me and him began to date."

"Holly, he loves you and that's all that matters," Randy said.

"It should be so why am I feeling like this?" Holly asked as she began to cry.

Just then John walked up to them, "Randy can I talk to Holly?"

Randy nodded he looked at Holly before re entering the club.

"Holly listen," John began.

"No John, you listen. You love her don't you?" Holly began.

"Holly…"

"I take that as a yes."

"You know she never cheated on you but you were with me, you felt guilty if you dumped me, instead you convinced yourself that it was me you loved!"

"No, Holly I do love you I swear but…"

"But you love her as well," Holly finished, her anger disappearing.

"I'm gonna be a dad Holly," John sighed as he rested back.

Holly also rested back, "Congratulations. And I do mean that."

John smiled at her, "What are we gonna do?"

"John I don't think you really love me," Holly began and as John opened his mouth, Holly put her hand up. "No John I don't mean it like that. You love me but not true love. You're falling for me, but John I don't think we'll work. I don't wanna end this but we have no choice. You love Ashley and it's real love, I don't know if you two will get back together or not, but you love her and she loves you. She loves you. Not me, I mean your amazing, a great person but…John I can't do this."

"I get it," John smiled at her. "We'll always be friends right?"

"Always." Holly hugged him. "I'm going inside, I'll see you later."

"Yea, see you," John said as he watched her walk away.

Holly reentered the club, and Randy ran right to her, "Well?"

"We broke up," Holly answered.

"You what?"

"We're over but it's ok. Honestly I didn't love him," Holly sighed.

Randy looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. She was nineteen and she had been through so much, he just wanted to help her, yet he didn't know how.

"Seen Tiff?" Holly asked.

"She's over there with Mr. Kennedy," Randy grinned. "Ken."

Holly looked over to where Randy was pointing, Tiffany was snogging him.

"What happened to Adam?" Holly asked.

"Turned out he's over one night stands," Randy shrugged.

"Randy I might just go home," Holly began as Tiffany came over.

"What's up?" Tiffany grinned.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we get home," Holly smiled. "I'm going now."

"Then I'm going too," Tiffany smiled. "Let me just say bye to Ken."

Holly smiled.

"So I'll be over at 6am for a quick workout?" Randy asked.

Holly nodded, "Yep can't wait."

Tiffany then came back from Ken and the two headed off home. On the way Holly filled her best friend in. As they opened the front door, they had no idea that they had been followed, nor that the driver was watching them from the dark shadows.

X X X X X X

He no longer wore the mask, he just watched them. The two friends for life. He smirked, he would destroy them, kill them, like they had killed his son. _They thought I never knew, they thought they could keep this secret for ever. They didn't know that I had a friend who told me everything. A friend, an amazing friend who was a doctor. The doctor who had no choice but to kill his son. No it was her. Holly. Holly and Tiffany the murdering bitches. Today they will feel what he felt when he found out. They would feel what his son felt. The heart has a soul, that's what they say. My soul is telling me that my son would've wanted this._

X X X X X X

"So Ben and Jerry's chocolate brownie and cookie dough," Tiffany said as she took two tubs of ice cream out of their freezer.

They were home, a house opposite that of Stephanie's. The houses were very far apart on each side of the road. Holly and Tiffany were currently in the living room, starting to eat their ice cream.

"So how come your with Ken not Adam?" Holly asked.

"Because Adam is now looking for a more serious relationship and he's not my type, more yours," Tiffany answered as she licked her spoon.

Holly smiled, "Right, so Ken, is what a one night stand?"

"No, yes. Well it started off like that but I got to know him and he's so sweet. He seems nice and when I hold his hand or kiss him I feel like…like I'm floating."

"Sweetie, your falling for him," Holly smiled.

"I've only known him for three days," Tiffany looked at her best mate. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this when you and John are…"

"No, it's fine. Tiff I wasn't in love with him," Holly sighed. "I thought I'd be more upset but I'm not."

"Is there someone else?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiff, if there was you'd be the first to know," Holly smiled.

"Yea I best be," Tiffany grinned. "I love you Holz, don't forget that! I'm here for you when you're ready to talk."

"Seriously I'm fine but I know you're here," Holly smiled, she got up. "Sometimes I wish Daniel was here, you know. It's not that your not enough or anything but…"

"You need your older, over protective brother sometimes," Tiffany finished.

"Yea, anyways I'm going to bed," Holly smiled.

"I might too," Tiffany said getting up. The two cleaned up before heading off to their rooms.

X X X X X

The downstairs lights went out, but the upstairs lights turned on. The two bedrooms upstairs were bright and alive. Craig waited, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He waited, one of the lights went off. One of the girls was asleep. He waited for the second one to go to sleep.

X X X X X X

Holly had her title on the sofa in front of her. She had given her security the night off, afterall if anything happened Hunter was across the road. Holly in her pink bed room sat in her bed. No hotel bed was as comfy.

She turned on her music on low.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

_Was I trying to love him? Was I using him to heal myself or what? What was I doing? _

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, dealing with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

Tears flowed down Holly's cheeks. No matter what she said, she did feel something. Of course she did, she felt like she had lost someone who had meant so much to her. She had lost her boyfriend to another woman, another woman who was pregnant.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

She sighed, why was this so hard. She closed her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

smiled as she and Maria continued down the corridor, Maria had to make her appearance leaving Holly to explore and she ran into the former champion.

"Hi," he smiled at her. "Have we met before?"

"Does that line ever work?" Holly laughed.

John Cena laughed, "Not really, the girl either gets confused or runs away."

Holly giggled.

"John Cena," he smiled as he extended his hand.

"Holly McMahon."

"McMahon?" he asked totally surprised.

"Yes, I'm Vince's niece," Holly smiled.

"Wow," John grinned.

"I've been getting that a lot."

"John Cena you're needed out there in two minutes," the backstage crew man said.

"I better go," John said. "It was nice to meet you Holly, hope to see you around."

"Same here," Holly waved as he walked off. _Maybe it won't be so bad here in the WWE?_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

_From the moment we had met, it was magic. When he talked to me, when he used that stupid line on me. She knew it was the start, the start of something so beautiful. No one could've predicted that it would end this way._

**FLASHBACK**

Leaving John to dance with Holly, after two songs the two returned to the booth.

"You look great by the way," John smiled at her.

"Thanks," Holly blushed.

"And your cute when you blush," he grinned knowing she would do it again.

Holly again blushed, "Shut up!"

"What I'm speaking the truth!" He laughed and she looked at him. "Ok, change subject……what you gonna be doing in the WWE. Wrestling or what?"

"I'm not telling you!" Holly stuck out her tongue.

John laughed, "Fine don't tell me, after I get you drunk you'll tell me!"

Holly smiled, "Try getting me drunk, Hunter, Vince, Shane, Kane and Taker possibly Shawn will come beat you!"

"Wait Kane and Taker?" he asked a little confused.

"Yea they started to train me, they've been in this business ages so I've met them and become friends plus I know Sarah," Holly smiled.

"Great, so I can't get you drunk. Damn!" John smiled.

"Nope you can't!" Holly grinned.

"There's goes my plans for the rest of the night," he grinned.

Holly punched him playfully when Randy came to join them.

"What are you two talking about?" Randy asked.

"How connected this one is," John nodded his head at Holly.

"She's a McMahon what did you expect?" Randy replied as Holly laughed.

"Shut up," John said.

"He's just jealous of my good lucks," Randy grinned at Holly. "And can I say you look beautiful."

"Thanks Randy, you don't look so bad yourself!" Holly blushed.

"Cute when she blushes," John smiled.

"Very cute," Randy grinned.

"Shut up," Holly laughed.

"We're just being honest," Randy smiled.

"You two are really similar, it's scary," Holly commented.

"We are similar but very different and you'll find that out when you get to know us," Randy said. "But right now I'm going to talk to Candice at the bar. See you later."

"Bye," John and Holly said.

"He has the hots for her," John said as he watched Randy and Candice.

"It's kind of obvious," Holly smiled, finishing her drink.

"Want another?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm not getting drunk," Holly smiled.

"I wouldn't dare allow it!" John laughed. "How about a dance?"

X X X X X X X

As Holly headed to her room, she was surprised to find John Cena heading to her room.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hi," John replied.

"Shouldn't you be at a signing," Holly asked as she opened the door to her room.

"A true McMahon, business always in her head," John said.

Holly laughed.

"I'm heading there now, I was just wondering are you free tomorrow night?" John asked.

"Like on a date?" Holly said as John nodded. "I'd love too."

"Good, I'll pick you up from here at 7?" John asked.

Holly nodded, "See you then."

"Bye," John smiled as he headed to his signing.

Holly fell onto her bed. _Training with Randy, getting information out of Candice and then a date. A date with John Cena, loads of girls would die for that! Can't wait. _Holly smiled as she started to count the seconds to the morning. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. _Hope I'm not too tired for the date! _

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

_It felt like just yesterday, he had asked me out. And what a date it was…_

**FLASHBACK**

She had a final glance in the full length mirror before heading to the door, "Hi." She smiled as she saw John Cena in his jeans and a black and red t-shirt.

"Hi," he grinned. "You look great."

"Thank you," she blushed.

John grinned and decided not to tease about her blushing, not yet. He led the way down and out of the hotel and into his rental. In the back, Holly could see a picnic basket.

"A picnic?" she asked.

"Yea, you don't hate picnics or something do you?" John asked worried.

"NO I don't hate picnics, I love them, I just hate insects," holly confessed.

"I'll protect you," John laughed at her phobia.

They arrived at a spot pretty quickly. It was a closed area, private it seemed but John had managed to allow the owner to use the area. It was a huge field and as you walked on a bit, it turned out to be a cliff. A cliff top view of the rest of the city. Holly was mesmerised by the beauty of it.

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

"That's why I picked it," John said standing behind, he was so close she could smell his cologne and she had to admit, she liked it. John then moved away and got the basket out of the back seat. Him and Holly spread a blanket across the floor. John took out a bottle of wine, two glasses, two plates, a salad, grilled chicken which were still warm and a chocolate cake.

"You trying to fatten me up," Holly smiled as she sat down and looked at the food.

John smiled at her, she looked beautiful just sitting there. Her long red brown hair was flying in the wind. She had a relaxed posture, and her eyes were sparkling as he handed her a glass of wine.

They began with the salad and then the chicken, chatting generally between bites. The conversation became more personal while they ate a slice of cake.

"Come on then, tell me about your past, like your family and stuff," Holly said.

"I'm the second eldest of my five brothers. There's Steve, me then Dan, Matt and Sean. And there's my parent's John and Carol and that's my family. I grew up in West Newbury in Massachusetts. Your turn."

"Um, okay I live with Vince and Linda. Mainly in New York City for most of my education and then some times in Greenwich, Connecticut. Since I was eighteen I've lived in New York City in my own house, near Stephanie's place."

"What about your mum and dad if you don't me asking?"

"I don't. My mum died when I was ten since then I've been living with Uncle Vince. My mum was my Uncle's sister in law. My dad, Vince's younger brother, I don't know where he is. I'm not bothered," Holly shrugged.

"Siblings?" John asked.

"Well I have an older brother Daniel," Holly smiled, _Don't reveal everything about myself. Some secrets are made to be secrets. _"He thought of going University but then he went into body building and when I turned seventeen he joined the army, I only hear from him every now and again."

John nodded. "You never went uni?"

"No, I never went," Holly replied. _I never could, I wasn't emotionally stable at eighteen. _

"Cool, so as a McMahon I bet you never had a job?" John laughed.

"I did, once for a week or two," Holly joked.

"Well I used to be a limo driver," John said.

"Aww, that's cute!" Holly grinned. "I worked in this clothes shop with my best friend Tiffany."

"Nice," John smiled. It was getting darker and the stars were beginning to shine. John and Holly had packed everything away and were now just sitting on the blanket, starring up at the sky. "Holly don't scream but there's a spider on you."

Holly did scream and moved closer to John, jumping up and down, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

John grinned as he wrapped one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder, "It's gone," he whispered as he was closer to her.

"There was no spider was there," Holly whispered not moving.

"No, if there was I'd run a mile," John grinned. "A phobia."

Holly smiled as John leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, her eyes closing, she would have loved to pause this moment, rewind it and play it again. The ring of time, that expression came to her head. Time is a circle yet the events will never reoccur. She was melting away in John's arms. Eventually they both pulled back.

"That was fun," John whispered as he held her close to him. Holly rested on his chest as they looked up at the stars.

"It wasn't bad," Holly grinned.

"Maybe we can go back to the hotel, and we can try it again," John grinned.

Holly smiled, she lifted her head off his shoulder, "I'd love to John but I can't. I'm not a virgin or anything but can we take this slow, I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

John looked at her, there was more that she wasn't telling him but he was not going to push his luck tonight, "Okay Holly that's fine. We can wait as long as you want."

Holly smiled, was John for real or was he too good to be true?

John drove them back to the hotel and he dropped her off to her room, where they kissed again and he was genuine, he didn't push his luck about wanting more. Holly was happy as she entered her room. She was amused at the sight in front of her, Lita, Trish, Candice, Stephanie, Maria, Mickie and Victoria were sprawled across the room, and it seemed they had ordered room service and the trolley was on the side.

"I see you lot made your selves at home," Holly laughed.

"Skip that, you stayed out till midnight, so I'm assuming it was a good date," Stephanie smirked.

"A brilliant date, an amazing date one of my top ten," Holly smirked as she sat down with the girls. _This is perfect, everything is perfect right now. _

**End of Flashback**

She didn't want to remember any more, that night had been perfect and she never thought it could get better. With that last thought, she set her alarm for 5.45am. She took a look at the clock beside her, it was 3 in the morning. She closed her eyes before attempting to sleep.

X X X X X X X

Craig had seen the lights go off. He was tired. He wanted some rest. He set his alarm to 5.30. They would defiantly by then, then he would strike.

X X X X X X X

Randy was asleep, he had told John that he could come with him in the morning to see Holly.

X X X X X

Stephanie and Hunter were in a deep sleep, they had no idea what was happening on their doorstep – literally.

X X X X X X

It was 5.35, when Craig headed to the front door of the house. Then he threw his package through the letter box. He ran back to his car. He watched and when Holly's alarm rang, the house was on fire.

**A/N: To see if Tiffany and Holly live or die, all you gotta do is review!**

**Once again thank you for all the reviews, I am so glad your all enjoying this fic! **

**Long chapter due to the flashbacks.**

**Hm…you guys are all assuming Randy/Holly, you should know by now my fics are not so straight forward loool!**

**Again this is another cliffhanger, no threats this time:D**

**Thanks for the review guys and review this chapter!!!**

**Take Care **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	12. After The Fire

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: hmm… I don't have anything to say! Just read and enjoy!!

**Chapter 12**

Holly woke with a start. Did she smell smoke? Running to of bed, she was running to the door. She grabbed the handle.

"ARRGHH!" Holly screamed, she went flying backwards. Her hands were burnt. _Omg, Tiff. _

Smoke was entering through the bottom of the door. _Oh God, what do I do? Duvet. Duvet. _She grabbed the duvet and placed it by the bottom of the door. The smoke was stopping. Holly coughed, there was already a lot of smoke in her room.

X X X X X X X

Tiffany was also awake. She had smelt the smoke and had felt the heat. She was sweating. She covered the bottom of the door with her blankets. The house was going to go up in flames.

Grabbing her phone, she dialled 911. Her phone switched off before the last number had been dialled. She opened her window. It was too early, no one was awake. It was 6 in the morning.

"H…help," she managed to choke out, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Someone would smell the smoke, see the fire, but when.

Tiffany fell back and collapsed.

X X X X X X X

Craig watched on, he had seen Tiffany, he had seen her fall backwards. A sick grin spread across his face. He laughed aloud. He was getting his revenge.

X X X X X X X X

"JOHN THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Randy shouted as they turned into the street.

"OH FUCK!" John screamed.

"CALL HUNTER, CALL 911!" Randy stopped the car.

"WAIT! I'M COMING IN!" John shouted running after them.

John called Hunter and told him to look across the road.

Randy and John kicked the door down. The flames were un bearable, the neighbours were gathering. The whole of the downstairs was on fire. Randy took off his jacket and John his. Covering their heads they entered the house.

Randy pointed up, both girls were in the house. John nodded. They ran up the stairs, the flames were not on the stairs yet, the smoke was everywhere. The two front rooms upstairs were the main bedrooms.

Randy ran to Holly's as John ran to Tiffany's. John reached there first, he kicked down the door. He grabbed Tiffany and covered her face with his jacket. He continued to cough as he ran down the stairs and out side. Stephanie fell to Tiffany's side, calling for Holly.

Randy meanwhile kicked down Holly's door. She was drowsy.

"R…randy," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"Holly, don't close your eyes, I'm gonna get you out of here," Randy said. He picked her up and were ready to run down the stairs but at the bottom the flames were spreading upwards.

"Babe, we're gonna go through those flames before they come all the way up," Randy said. Holly nodded.

He ran down the stairs, his shirt's sleeve on fire. He got out of the front door, placed Holly on the floor. John tried to take the fire out of Randy's sleep. Sirens were sounding as ambulances and fire brigades made their way to the scene.

X X X X X X X

Tiffany was conscious as was Holly, they had spent two hours in the hospital, tests were being done but it seemed the two could leave in another hour. Stephanie, Randy, Hunter and John were all in the waiting room.

When the two were told they could go, they ran into the waiting room. Tiffany ran to John and Holly to Randy.

"Thank you," they said to the guys.

After the thanks and welcomes were exchanged, the police wanted to talk to the two girls, they already had when they were admitted to the hospital.

"Right, Craig Wright has not been found," Detective Clarence said. "We have no proof it was him."

"No but…" Tiffany and Holly began.

"However, we also found a bomb on Miss. McMahon's car. The tests are being run and if there are fingerprints on that bomb, Craig Wright will be arrested. The search is on for him as he is the key suspect." Detective Clarence said.

"If you catch him what can you charge him with?" Holly asked.

"We can't say for certain but if he has done this then we can charge him with quite a bit. We can charge him with, one count of arson, two counts of attempted murder, one count of attempted arson, and possibly depending on the car bomb, manufacturing a home bomb with illegal substances," The detective answered.

"Thank you," Tiffany said as the detective left.

Vince and Linda walked in and hugged the two girls.

"We're gonna get that bastard this time," Vince muttered. "I don't care how but we will."

"And you two girls will be given suites at the hotel, I assumed you didn't want to stay with Steph afterall it's on your street," Linda said.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked.

They nodded and then Tiffany spoke, "We're stronger then we look."

"I know you are," Vince smiled. "I think what you lot need is a rest and…"

"What about RAW?" Holly asked.

"You don't want the night off? Because I think you should have a rest," Vince said.

"No, we wanna be in the ring," Tiffany argued.

"Oh shit, the belt. The title. It was in my room!" Holly said.

"Relax, we can use Stephanie's. Her first title, she kept. We'll make sure they camera men don't zoom in. We'll get another made," Vince smiled.

Linda looked shocked, "Your talking as if these girls are working tonight, there not!"

"Aunty Linda we need to take our minds off this," Holly begged.

"Please!" Tiffany begged.

Linda looked at the two girls, "Fine but they take it easy and we run an appeal for anyone who has seen that bastard."

Tiffany and Holly hugged Linda and then they were driven to the hotel, where everyone was gathered.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"A fire, are you serious?" Trish asked.

"Who did it?" Candice questioned.

"Girls, give them space, got it," Randy said sternly.

"You're a hero aren't you?" Candice grinned as she kissed him.

Randy didn't kiss her back, he pulled back smiled and walked to Holly who was sitting on her bed with Jeff.

"Randy, thank you," Holly smiled.

"Don't thank…" Randy began.

"Don't be modest, you're a hero baby," Candice arrived and sat beside him.

"Yea you are, not many guys would go through fire to get me and then run back through it as well!" Holly smiled.

"Your worth it babe," Randy smirked.

Holly grinned, Candice meanwhile was not amused.

"She doesn't like being called babe," Tiffany joined the conversation. "Not usually anyways."

"Well only Randy can after all he saved my life," Holly again said a comment which Candice didn't like. She excused her self and walked over to John.

"I guess I owe John," Tiffany said as she walked over to him to thank him.

"So why was that fire started?" Jeff asked.

"Someone still holding a grudge," Holly said putting up a brave front.

"Someone who once I find him I'm gonna kill," Randy added.

"Yea," Holly agreed. She was all over the news. A few hours left till RAW.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

RAW –

Holly was told to take it easy, as was Tiffany. Tiffany was originally scheduled in a match against Trish, that was postponed till next week. Instead it would be Candice VS Trish and Tiffany would interfere and help Candice win. This would set Trish and Tiffany up for next week. Holly would just accompany the Brothers of Destruction who would defeat Kendrick and London to win.

"That's that, right then after I want a segment with Adam, Christian and Tiffany talking on how they could stop the Brothers of Destruction. Holly you could be involved in a possible romantic storyline with Adam," Vince said. "You'll find out he's using you and it'll make the brothers of destruction even stronger."

Holly nodded. _A storyline with Adam. _

First was the match of Candice and Trish, then the segment Vince had planned.

SEGMENT:

"Our biggest threat," Christian said. "Kane and Undertaker. If we want the titles, they are the ones to stop."

"And that little slut with them," Tiffany added as they all entered the locker room and sat down.

"She is hot thou," Edge smirked.

"Are you serious?" Christian said.

"What? Like you would kick her out of bed," Edge smirked.

"Calm down Edge, we need to work out a way to stop them," Tiffany said.

END OF SEGMENT

"You guys looked good," Holly smiled as she was in her match gear.

"Thank you," Tiffany smiled, both girls hiding their pain.

"Miss. McMahon your match is next," The crew man said. Holly nodded. "Ok, final go over. Edge and Christian will interfere when the ref is down. Undertaker and Kane will be down. Miss. McMahon you'll be on the outside. London will have a chair and will go to hit you. Edge will grab the chair off him and push London. Princess of Darkness will be up, ref will be up. Undertaker and Kane will rise. They'll clear the ring and pick up the victory."

They all nodded.

RAW was on air, the tag team match was underway. Undertaker was in the ring with the upperhand against Kendrick, only Mickie was at ringside as Candice had sprained her wrist in her match. London had entered the ring and Kane was knocking him out. Edge and Christian ran down to the ring.

"TURN AROUND!" Holly shouted but as scripted Undertaker and Kane ignored her.

"Edge and Christian, what the hell are they doing here?" King said.

"Beating the brothers of destruction up!" JR Shouted. "This is unbelievable!"

"This is just the low life act those two would do," JR said.

Edge was attacking Undertaker with the help of Kendrick, while Christian attacked Kane with London. Holly had just chick kicked Mickie James and from no where, Tiffany was punching her from behind.

"All hell has broken loose!" JR shouted.

The princess of Darkness was on the floor, she tripped up Tiffany, who fell to the ground. Holly got on top of her and started punching her. She got up as the two divas were both on the floor in front of her. In the ring Kane and Undertaker were still down. Kane was still fighting, Undertaker was down. Behind Holly stood London with a chair.

"He wouldn't!" King said.

London lifted the chair, he grinned as he brought it down. His face was full of shock when there was no chair in his hand. He turned around, Edge was holding the chair. Undertaker and Kane were both up. Christian was thrown out of the ring.

"Go," he whispered to Holly. Holly stood up and walked to the other side, keeping eye contact with Edge.

"Did Edge just save the Princess of Darkness?" JR asked.

"Maybe he has some decency," King said. "What? He might have?"

Undertaker and Kane were up, London was back in the ring. Edge helped Christian and Tiffany up as the three headed to the top of the ramp. Undertaker pinned London. Holly entered the ring and raised the brothers arms. They all looked at the team at the top of the ramp. Undertaker looked at them, he bought his finger across his neck as he watched them.

END OF MATCH

Backstage at this time, a spiky blonde haired man was walking down the corridors backstage. He had shimmering green eyes. Every diva turned their heads as he walked but his expression was of anger, no one was daring to hit on this built man.

He was looking for someone.

X X X X X X X

Holly was in her locker room with Tiffany, they were waiting for Randy to finish his segment, all he had to do was watch the number one contender match for next week and he got to walk away half way through, showing neither men was good enough for him. It was between Mr. Kennedy v Cody Rhodes. The main event of the night was Shawn Micheals v John Cena v Triple H, number one contender match for the title at the next ppv.

Holly and Tiffany gossiped as Randy walked in, still in ring gear. John was also behind them, his match was not for another twenty minutes. The appeal promo for Criag Wright was to be shown again after the current match.

"Hey guys," Tiffany smiled.

"You girls ok?" Randy asked, sitting down opposite Holly.

"Yea we're good," Holly answered.

"No words from the police, they ain't found the guy yet?" John asked.

"No, still waiting," Tiffany answered.

The door opened, the blonde green eyed man was in the door way. His eyes on Holly.

"Who are you?" Randy asked.

"Mate, this is a private area…" John began.

"Shut up," his husky voice looked John in the yes. Yea he was bigger, probably stronger, defiantly hotter and scarier then John Cena.

"Daniel," Holly whispered, her eyes filled with tears as she ran to her brother and hugged him.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here."

After a few minutes, Holly pulled back.

"Why are you here?" Tiffany asked. "Shouldn't you be in the army?"

"Good to see you too," he said.

"Dan…" Tiffany began.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Other then nearly burning alive, I'm great!" Tiffany said.

Holly had forgotten that her brother and best friend used a lot of sarcasm when they were with each other.

"Forget that, I'm gonna burn him alive," Daniel said, his voice cold, his eyebrows raised.

"Danny," Holly whispered.

"You stopped me last time," Daniel said. "This time he's gone too far. He tried to kill you."

"Daniel the police are taking care of it," Tiffany said.

"Like they did the last two times," Daniel looked at the two girls. "My sister and her best friend, he won't fuck you around again. That's why I'm here."

"Two times?" John asked.

"Leave it John," Randy said.

"Hold on you know what's going on?" John asked.

"Holly needed someone to talk to," Randy said.

"When?" John asked. "Just tell me when?"

"When we were dating, that night we came to New York."

"When we were dating, when we…" John began. "Fine. I have a match."

John stormed out of the room.

"You dated that guy?" Daniel asked.

"We're over now, it lasted a month," Holly sighed. "Guys do you two mind, I need to talk to Daniel."

"No it's fine," Randy said. "Come on Tiff."

"Let's go and bug Jeff and Trish," Tiffany suggested with a sigh.

As the door closed, Holly sat down as did Daniel.

"Daniel let's start from the beginning, you left the army or what?" Holly asked.

"I left, and yes I was allowed to leave," Daniel smiled. "I even got a medal, for exceptional services to my country."

He showed her a gold army medal.

She smiled, "Yet you left."

"To be here for you, I left in a rush last time and when I heard about the fire. Holz I wanna kill him!" Daniel stood up.

Holly stood up just as fast, "No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm scared Daniel, I'm so scared," With that said Holly once again started to cry. "I'm not like Tiff, I'm not as strong as her. I know what your like. I know you'll try and kill him. You could end up in JAIL!"

"He hurt you, he tried to kill you," Daniel said hugging his sister.

"I know! I don't need you in jail, I need you in my life. Please Dan," Holly begged.

Daniel looked away, he thought about it, "Fine."

"Promise me, promise me you won't go near him."

"I promise Holly," he smiled at her.

After a few more minutes they went off to find the others, in Stephanie's office was Hunter, Trish, Jeff, Randy, Tiffany, John, Lita, Adam and Dave.

"Daniel?" Stephanie said.

"In the flesh," he grinned as Stephanie hugged him.

"Guess you heard about the fire?" Hunter asked.

He nodded, "Yes and I am not going to kill him."

"Nor am I," Hunter smiled.

"No, guys you both promised me you wouldn't!" Holly argued.

"We won't relax," Daniel smiled.

The guys all talked and introductions were made. Detective Clarence walked in to the office with Vince behind her.

"Miss McMahon we can have this talk in private if you wish," she began. "I have news."

"No you can say it here," Holly said.

"There were fingerprints on the car bomb, they did belong to Craig Wright. There has been a warrant for his arrest. Miss McMahon and Miss. Clements you have the choice whether or not to press charges and take this to court," Detective Clarence said.

"I will if Holly wants to," Tiffany said.

"Bare in mind everything from the past will be revealed," The detective warned.

"Well her family knows the truth so it doesn't matter," Stephanie said but Holly sighed.

"I wanna take this to court and press charges, but first I need to tell you all something," Holly said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Only Randy and Tiff know this so," Holly began.

"Spit it out," Daniel said.

"The second time…" Holly began. "I got pregnant and…"

"Babe," Randy smiled at her, telling her to go on. Holly moved closer to Randy before continuing.

"I had an abortion," She grabbed onto Randy's arm.

"It's ok," Randy whispered.

"He knocked you up?" Daniel asked, his anger inevitable.

"He never knew," Holly whispered.

"Mam, there's something else," Detective Clarence intervened. "MI5 in London, have searched Craig Wright's house. He has a room, a nursery, decorated in all blue with baby clothes. The records show he has two daughters, no sons."

"Oh God," Holly cried. "He knew."

**A/N: So Craig's plan didn't go to plan as it was pretty useless, didn't affect Holly and Tiffany much. So ChainGangPrincess I didn't kill you off :D**

**Right, Craig's revenge, he didn't succeed. Will he try again? And he knew of the baby? And Holly knows he knows! So if you wanna know what happens next, all you have to do is review! Thanks all of you who have reviewed. I love you loads!!!**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	13. Drunk

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: hmm… I don't have anything to say! Just read and enjoy!! No wait I do have something to say.

**Chapter 13**

It was a long night. Monday had been the longest day ever for Holly and Tiffany. After Raw they were told to go to the station and give another statement. It was in the early hours of the morning that Holly and Tiffany were back at the hotel. Daniel, Vince, Linda and Randy went with them. Daniel, Tiffany, Randy and Holly all crashed in Holly's room. Everyone was too tired to complain or go to their own room or bother where they were sleeping.

And the first two to wake were Tiffany and Holly. Holly was shocked to see Tiffany was in a complete state. She wasn't talking. She walked into the shower, walked out in Holly's clothes and just sat on the bed. All she said was, "Shower's free."

Holly nodded as she took a shower and when she came back the others were up. Daniel was walking around the room, then he was watching Holly as she talked to Randy.

"I'm gonna head to my room," Randy said. "You guys up for breakfast after?"

"Sounds great," Holly whispered.

"Cool, an hour yea?" Randy asked as Holly nodded. "Ok bye."

"Wait," Holly smiled at Randy as he walked out. He was by the door, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied.

"No I mean it," Holly said. "Randy thank you."

"I'm always here Holly," he smiled before he left.

"You dated his best mate yea, not him?" Daniel asked.

"Shut up!" Holly said. They both looked at Tiffany. "She's too quiet."

"I'm going to take a shower you talk to her," Daniel said as he headed into the shower.

Holly sat beside her best mate and hugged her, "I'm here for you," she whispered to her.

Tiffany nodded, "I just need some time on my own."

"Tiff," Holly began.

"Listen Holly, I need to be by myself. Go to breakfast with Randy and Daniel. I just want to think," Tiffany faked a smile.

Holly got up and dried her hair as Daniel came out of the shower.

"Tiff, please come to breakkie, you need to eat," Holly said.

Tiffany spoke softly, "I'm fine here. Listen go to breakfast, and go training. I'm not in the mood."

"I'll stay with her," Daniel said.

"Tiff is that ok?" Holly asked.

Tiffany nodded.

"Ok," Holly sighed.

"Stay with Orton all the time," Daniel warned.

Holly nodded and waved goodbye to the two.

Tiffany didn't move from the bed. Daniel watched her. She was leaning against the headboard, her legs up and hugging a pillow.

"Tiff," Daniel said as he sat on the end of the bed. Tiffany didn't even move. "Is it me?"

Tiffany looked up, "The world don't revolve around you."

"I had to ask," Daniel said.

Tiffany sat still once more, deep in her own thoughts.

"It was last night," Daniel whispered.

Tiffany looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears.

Daniel moved closer and hugged her.

"Memories Dan, bad memories," Tiffany cried.

"I know," he hugged her.

"I know Holz has been through more so I should be strong for her," Tiffany muttered.

"Listen, you've been through a lot as well and you can't keep bottling it up. Talk to me, I am here you know," Daniel told her.

"I just…he's out there," she whispered.

"They'll find him," he said. "If they don't I will."

Tiffany smiled a little, "I forgot how violent you can be."

"Only to someone who hurts a mate," Daniel smiled.

Tiffany leaned on him as he sat back, "I feel like he can come from anywhere and he'll do it to me again. The second time he got Holly on her own, what if he get's me?"

"He won't," Daniel promised.

"I just feel scared all the time," Tiffany confessed. "And I'm meant to be the strong one."

"You can't be strong all the time."

"I can't be scared all the time either."

"I'm here Tiff, and that might not mean much but I am here. I will be here with you to make you feel safe, what ever it takes."

"Thanks Dan."

"Breakfast?"

"Room service it is."

X X X X X X

Meanwhile, Holly met Randy in a café, across the road for breakfast. He had already ordered two coffees and Holly had to admit he looked goof in his blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He was wearing a black shirt on top with all the buttons open. Holly smiled as she sat opposite him. He passed her the coffee.

"I ordered," Randy smiled.

"What did you order?" Holly asked.

"Pancake Mountain," Randy smirked.

Holly laughed, trust Randy to order that.

"You okay?" he asked.

Holly sipped some coffee, "I'm a little scared that he knew the baby was a boy."

"Holly, he knew but they will catch him," Randy reassured her. "Plus you have lots of security so he can't get to you." He nodded his head to the outside where two body guards were standing. There were also two sitting at the counter and two by the hotel entrance across the road.

"Yep true," she replied. "So enough about me," she grinned.

"Your gonna ask me a load of personal questions aren't you?" Randy asked.

"Yep. How are you and Candice?"

"Pass."

Holly laughed, "You can't pass!"

"Yes I can!"

"Answer Randy!"

"Fine," he sighed as the pancakes were placed on their table. "We're okay, I talked to her after she told me she loved me and we've kind of sorted that out. I don't have to say I love her."

"Right," Holly smiled.

"How are you Holly, really? I mean the fire was only yesterday," Randy said changing the subject.

"I'm fine," Holly lied. "I've got the security around me know, twenty four seven."

"If you ever wanna talk about it…"

"I'll find you like I usually do."

"Yea do that."

"You know what I wanna do?" Holly asked.

"What?" Randy replied in a question.

"Party, I wanna go clubbing and have fun!" Holly smiled.

"Ok," Randy said. "We'll get a group together and go tonight if you're really up for it?"

"I am," Holly smiled.

"How you coping with the John situation?" Randy asked.

"I haven't talked to him in a while, but I'm ok," Holly lied and she knew that Randy had assumed she would lie.

"Ok," he replied. "So you gonna tell everyone about your past?"

Holly nodded, "Sort of, Stephanie will tell anyone who needs too know."

Randy nodded.

The rest of the breakfast went smoothly, no serious conversation topic. Holly learnt about Randy's family and she allowed the conversation to be around Randy rather then herself. She was looking forward to tonight as she made her way to the hotel, Lita just texted her to meet in her room, so she headed there instead of her room.

She knocked on the door having no idea what the red head wanted to talk about. She assumed it would be about her past as Stephanie must have told her by now.

"Hey, come in," Lita smiled as she opened the door.

Holly walked in and sat down, "Wasup?"

"I was just wondering if your ok?" Lita asked, sitting opposite the princess of darkness.

"Yea I am," she replied. "Has Stephanie talked to you yet?"

"No, she said to meet her later," Lita replied. "I'm not getting fired am I?"

"No," Holly laughed. "Like you would get fired!"

Lita grinned, "Thanks."

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Um, Candice and Randy."

Holly was confused.

"Candice was just here and she really likes Randy, she's in love with him actually."

"Yea, I know that."

"She thinks Randy likes someone else."

"Are you serious? Who?"

"You."

Holly looked at Lita, "You what?"

"Candice seems to think he's paying you a lot of attention and she's a little jealous."

"Right."

"Look I know there's nothing going on between you two and Candice didn't ask me to talk to you but I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yea, you're a good friend. See when Candice wants a man, she's no better then Torrie or Stacy. She'll fight for him even if there is no threat," Lita explained.

"Randy knows about my past and he was there for me, if she wants to be jealous of that then fine," Holly was angry. "She has no idea about anything!"

"Holly…" Lita began.

"No, she can have Randy. Doesn't she realise I just lost John? Does it look like I want someone else!" Holly shouted. Without realising it, tears were falling from her cheeks.

Lita hugged her, she knew what heartbreak felt like.

X X X X X X X X

Later that night……At the club……

Holly had told Randy to invite anyone he wanted, she didn't care. All she wanted was to forget everything. Tiffany had come, so had Daniel, Randy of course and Candice, Lita, Trish, Jeff, Cody, Adam, Dave, Maria, Kennedy and Victoria.

Tiffany smiled as she sat down, because beside her was none other then Mr. Kennedy.

"Hey gorgeous," he grinned at her.

"Hi," she kissed him lightly.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

She nodded as the two headed to the dancefloor.

Daniel watched them, Maria and Victoria were both trying to get his attention. Neither interested him, then he saw a blonde, a beautiful blonde. He had no idea who he was, but she knew who he was. Before long he was buying Stacy Keibler a drink. Holly had noticed but she couldn't be bothered, she was drinking another cocktail. She was dancing with Cody when Lita came up to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked.

"Steph talked to me," Lita said. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, I'm over it," Holly giggled.

"Holz are you drunk?" Lita asked.

"A little," Holly laughed again before heading to Cody on the dancefloor.

"I think you're hot," Holly grinned.

"Yea, well I think you're…hotter," a drunken Cody Rhodes stuttered out.

"I wanna go back," Holly grinned.

Cody led the way out, where Holly's new security guard drove them back to the hotel. The two entered the elevator and as soon as they reached the top floor, the ran out of the elevator.

"I should go to my room," Cody said.

"Or you could come in, for a drink?" Holly grinned.

"Or I could do that," Cody replied.

Holly opened the door and led him in. She poured him some vodka and they both drank.

"You were one of the first people I met when I came," Holly smiled.

"What…what'd you think of me then?" Cody asked.

"I told you hot," she replied.

Cody put his glass down and moved closer to her. There were millimetres apart, there noses so close they could touch. They could feel each other's breath.

"Cody…" Holly whispered.

Before she could finish his lips touched hers. He kissed her with all his heart and then pulled away. He looked into her eyes, she smiled at him, then kissed him hungrily. Her hands were around his neck, his around her waist as there kiss continued…

**A/N: Cody's hot! Sorry, just had to express that!**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming and I'll keep updating! Thanks for the reviews, love you guys loads!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	14. Breakdown!

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: This is a serious chapter, it does deal with quite a few strong issues such as rape and violence, so be prepared. And yes I did put the rating up.

**Chapter 14**

Holly's eyes opened slowly. Everything was moving. She was dizzy and her head was killing her. She tried to focus her vision, when she realised she wasn't lying on her pillow. Her head was rested on a chest, her legs were tangled with someone else's. Her hands were on his. His hands were wrapped around her waist. She looked at herself. She had got laid. But who was the guy? She looked up to see the face. Cody Rhodes. She let out a small sigh. He was still asleep. She was in her room she knew that much. _Come on holly, slowly get up. God, how did I get here? _She tried to remember, she did remember a bit. She remembered kissing him, after that she remembered bits and pieces.

Holly tried to pull her legs away, carefully her legs were free. Cody's arms were wrapped around her waist. She lifted her head, his eyes were opening and he saw her on top. He was just as shocked.

"Morning," she whispered as she tried to sit up and cover herself with the duvet.

"Morning," Cody replied, he sat up. "Did we……?"

Holly nodded.

"I can't remember much," he told her honestly.

"That makes two of us," Holly added.

"We were drunk," Cody said as he looked for his clothes.

Holly looked for robe to put on.

"Cody, last night it was defiantly…"

"A mistake," Cody finished as Holly nodded. "I better get back."

Holly grabbed her head, what was she doing? All she wanted right now was Tiffany, who she knew was a little upset. She could always count on Tiffany in a crisis. Showering and changing she left her room, to her right was Daniel's room and to her left was Tiffany's. She headed left and knocked on the door. A sleepy Tiffany opened the door and let her in.

"It's early," Tiffany yawned as she looked at the clock which read 7.45.

"You have training in an hour," Holly reminded.

Tiffany nodded as she lay down on the couch, "What's wrong?"

Holly sighed as she sat opposite her, "I did something…I shouldn't have."

"You didn't take drugs did you?" Tiffany said sitting up.

"Don't be silly," Holly replied. _The anti depressants, they aren't drugs, well they are but I'm not addicted. So I'm not lying. _

"So what did you do?" Tiffany asked lying back down.

"I slept with Cody," Holly blurted out.

"Wow!" Tiffany smiled. "That's cool."

"Excuse you?"

"Well what's the point in mourning over someone, this is the greatest way to move on," Tiffany shrugged.

"That's your advice?" Holly asked bitterly.

Tiffany sat up again, "Yea that is."

"Sleep around, no that ain't me."

"It's not me either but it's a way, not the best way but still."

"No."

"Look Holly it's not my fault you slept with Cody so don't get agitated with me!" Tiffany's voice rose.

"Don't make this into a big deal!"

"I'm not! YOU ARE!" Tiffany stood up.

Holly stood facing Tiffany, "What's wrong with you Tiff?"

"What's wrong with me? Wow you realised I exist?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I was depressed yesterday but you…you didn't even realise. You didn't bother asking if I was ok! It was always about you!"

"I KNEW YOU WERE UPSET, YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE!"

"IF I LEFT EVERY TIME YOU NEEDED ME WHERE WOULD YOU BE?"

Holly looked at her, "Bitch."

"I WAS HURT BY THAT BASTARD TOO. I WAS RAPED, I WAS ATTACKED, I WAS TAKEN FOR A FOOL BUT I WAS TOO BUSY MAKING SURE YOU WERE OK THAT I DIDN'T DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS!"

"That's bull and you know it!" Holly argued. "I was there for you as well."

"No Holly," Tiffany said. "YOU WEREN'T. YOU WERE TOO BUSY GETTING STONED! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S HAD IT TOUGH. AND I'M NOT JUST TALKING ABOUT CRAIG! I'VE HAD A HARD FAMILY LIFE AS WELL, BUT YOU NEVER NOTICE. IT'S ALWAYS, ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!"

"So that's how you feel?" Holly asked, she didn't wait for an answer she just stormed out of her room and came face to face with Stacy Keibler.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked her.

"Ask your brother," she grinned as she walked off.

Holly's eyes widened as she knocked on Daniel's door, "Did you sleep with Stacy?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I hate her and you slept with her!" Holly yelled.

"So what? It was one night, not like we're getting married!" Daniel answered.

"That's not the point."

"It's my life Holly," he replied.

Holly sighed, "Yea it is."

She sighed without goodbye she headed back to her room. Her head was pounding, she wanted her own house, she wanted her room and her bed but she couldn't have that. _I don't have a home anymore. I don't have a place where I belong. I'm…I'm alone. _

_Tiffany. Was I such a bitch to her? Was I so wrapped up in my feelings that I forgot about her? Why am I crying? I never realised that Tiffany had emotions too. I always thought she was strong, defiantly stronger then me but she must have felt something. She was raped as well, she must have felt like I did. Useless, a piece of meat, worthless…broken. I was never there for her, she needed me as much as I need her but she put her needs aside for me. She spent her days trying to cheer me up when she needed as much cheering up as me. _

_But at least she never got pregnant. But she was there for me, she must have been scared that he would come for her next. Tiff, oh God I let her down so badly. I left her alone. I turned to drugs and she was the one, she was the one who was helping me. She was always there, even when I was high and when I said some horrible things to her, she took it. She fought for me and I…I let her down. Am I really so selfish?_

_Then there's Daniel, he disappeared off the face of the Earth to get away from me. He couldn't handle that his sister was a slapper who ruined a marriage, who got in bed with her teacher, the same teacher her best friend was with. And here I am know getting in between Randy and Candice, I don't even want Randy do I? No I don't! _

There was a knock on the door. Holly wiped away her tears to open the door. In walked John Cena, he looked angry.

"Are you the reason I no longer hold the title?" He asked.

"W…what?" Holly asked totally taken back.

"You wanted Randy to be champion! He took my title!" John shouted. "You were my girl friend not his!"

Holly just looked at him, another battle, "John, Vince wanted to change the champion, I just suggested Randy."

"You could've suggested not to change it!" He yelled at her.

Holly sighed.

"When you're a couple you fight for each other not for someone else!"

"We were never a proper couple!" Holly shouted.

It was John's turn to be taken back, "Holly we were a proper couple because I did love you."

"You didn't so don't bother lying. You love Ashley and let me guess your together know."

"No we're not together!"

"Yea like it's not gonna happen."

"It's a possibility Holly but that doesn't change what I felt for you!" John argued.

"You're going to be a father John, maybe you should worry about that then the fact that you're not champion!" Holly shouted.

"Holly…" John began.

"GET OUT!" Holly shouted.

John had no choice but to leave. Holly fell onto her bed, the water works starting again. Her eyes closed as she remembered that night, that night that everything went wrong.

X X X X X X X

Tiffany was lying on her bed, her life was messed up, really messed up. She closed her eyes she too remembering that night when everything went so wrong.

**FLASHBACK**

**A young Holly, and a young Tiffany were outside the Sheraton Hotel.**

"**We have to end this, he can't play us both, that's wrong!" Tiffany reassured Holly.**

**Holly nodded, "I know and two of us are there, he can't do anything!"**

**Tiffany nodded, pushing the doors open they headed to the elevators. The elevator was mirrored, there scared young faces were looking back at them. Holly grabbed onto Tiffany as they reached the fifth floor. He had told her he was in room 543. Taking deep breaths they headed down the corridors, there legs shaking with each step. **_**We can do this. Me and Tiff are strong. All we have to do is get in and say it's over. It's over. That's all. **_

**Tiffany was the one who knocked on the door. He opened the door, he was shocked to see them both here but he let them in. They stood by the door. He went deeper into the room. They had no choice but to follow. **

"**Both of you are here?" Craig said. He didn't seem too bothered. He knew they knew the truth, he wanted them to be a three. "You guys okay with this then?"**

"**Craig…" Holly began but couldn't finish. She looked at his face, it didn't seem old, he looked loving. His eyes, his beautiful blue spheres always drew her in. **

"**It's over," Tiffany finished for her. "Neither of us want this."**

"**I see," he replied. **

"**What did you expect?" Holly added regaining her concentration. She would not fall for him again.**

"**And you thought you could say this and walk out," he looked at them, he no longer looked innocent or handsome. He looked crazed. He headed to the door and locked it. He smiled at them.**

**The girls were shaking. **

"**You both belong to me, only me remember that," he said as he slapped Holly. **

**Her cheek was bruised, he then hit Tiffany who fell to the ground. He kicked Holly who was curled up into a ball. **

**End of flashback**

Neither girl was ready to remember more. They knew he raped them, he attacked them, he broke ribs, Hunter came but neither were ready to relive that memory properly.

Tiffany sighed, she had to move on, she had no choice. After a shower she would go see Holly.

X X X X X X X

Holly meanwhile was tearful.

_John hates me, everyone hates me, I'm a control freak, I'm useless. Craig whispered to me that night that I was worthless. He was right. _

Her hands were shaking as she opened the bottle of pills in her hands. A bad addiction this was, but there was no way she could get hold of weed now, this would do. She needed one, or two. She swallowed two pills down with water. Her eyes then turned to the mini fridge, she had stacked it with some vodka before. She grabbed the bottle and opened it quickly before drinking. No alcohol didn't help much. She drank half the bottle, she felt dizzy, memories were circling her mind. She could never forget what Craig had done to her, she couldn't forget the child she killed, she couldn't forget that John no longer loved her yet a part of her was not over him, she couldn't forget how she let Tiffany down and Daniel and how she was getting in between Candice and John.

She was crying, she was knocking over vases, plants and glasses. She grabbed the pills and a few other pills she had. She looked at them. Should she take them?

**A/N: The rating of this fic has gone up, this was a more serious chapter that dealt with rape, domestic abuse and mixed emotions. I don't mean to offend. **

**Anyways guys thanks for the reviews guys, hope you all like this!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	15. After effects

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: This is a serious chapter, it does deal with quite a few strong issues such as rape and violence, so be prepared. And yes I did put the rating up.

**Chapter 15**

"I'M HER RELATIVE NOW TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH HOLLY!" Stephanie shouted at the doctor.

Stephanie, Hunter, Vince, Linda, Shane, Tiffany and Daniel were at the city hospital, waiting for Holly. Tiffany had knocked on Holly's door when she didn't answer, she asked Daniel if he had seen her, he said no but he had a spare room key. When they opened the door, she was passed out on the floor.

"Mam, please calm down," the doctor said. "Your cousin has taken an over dose of her anti depressants, she has also mixed alcohol so right now we're pumping her stomach, she is extremely lucky to be alive right now."

"But will she be ok?" Hunter asked.

"If everything is pumped out of her system she should be ok but she will be in a very critical state, we would like to keep her here for a minimum of two days," the doctor said before he headed back into Holly's room.

"She wasn't on anti depressants," Tiffany said.

"She tried to kill herself," Stephanie said as she sat down, her head in her hands.

"It's my fault," Tiffany whispered as she began to cry, Daniel hugged her, he blamed himself.

"How did she get hold of those pills?" Linda asked sitting beside Stephanie.

"She must have renewed her prescription from all those years ago," Shane answered.

"I should have been there for her, she nearly died in a fire, old memories…" Stephanie cried.

"It's not your fault," Hunter whispered.

"No not completely, it's that Craig Wright's fault. He got to her and Tiff all those years ago and he's still breaking them!" Stephanie shouted. She stood up and hugged Tiffany. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'd rather it was me in there," Tiffany whispered.

Stephanie hugged her tighter, "Don't be stupid. She'll be ok."

The doctor returned to the group in twenty minutes, "Miss. McMahon is now stable, we had to give her a sedative but she should be ok towards the morning."

"Thank you," Vince said. "Can we see her?"

"No more then four at a time and she is asleep," The doctor warned.

Vince nodded as he, Daniel, Tiffany and Stephanie went in first. Linda had told Vince to hurry up as she too wanted to see Holly.

Holly was lying on the bed, attached to machines and wires and pipes from every direction.

"I'm gonna kill him," Daniel said as he saw his sister.

"No, she made you promise, the police…" Tiffany began.

"What will the police do huh?" Daniel asked. "They ain't found him yet!"

"No they haven't," Vince interrupted. "I've hired a private detective."

"Can you lot shut it," Stephanie said. "He put her here. Right now Holly's important, he can wait for now. At least while we're in this hospital."

Stephanie was at one side, Tiffany at the other both holding her hand. Daniel and Vince were both at a distance. Daniel was closer to the door. He hated seeing Holly like this. She had taken an overdose, and had mixed them with alcohol. She had an addiction while he was in the army, _why was I not here for her? Why was I fighting for my country but not for my sister? My only sister, yea my flesh and blood. I was in Iraq for a year and when I returned I didn't return to my sister. For two months I never returned to her. I was looking for someone else. If I lose her I'll never forgive myself. On top of everything I slept with Stacy!_

Daniel was angry, he stormed out of the room, the other three watched him. As he stormed out of the hospital, Hunter chased after him.

"Daniel calm down, this isn't going to help anyone!" Hunter yelled.

"I'm not going after him, I need space," Daniel said as he got in his car. _Run, when it gets tough. I do that and so does Holly. _He sighed as he began to drive. He needed to think.

X X X X X X

The next few days were hectic, so to say. Daniel had disappeared for a few days but he returned, he stayed with Holly every night. She was in the hospital until Friday morning. She was drowsy a lot of the times, until Thursday she didn't look too good but then she got stronger and Friday she was released. During the time at the hospital she had visits from majority of the WWE. When she left on Friday, she realised everyone on Raw had a flight too catch and so did she. Except Vince wanted to give her the day off, she refused. None of the McMahon's or Tiffany had confronted her about the overdose. Holly was blocking them all out as much as possible. She wouldn't talk much or be as hyper and bubbly like she normally would. At the airport, on Friday night she just sat there, she smiled, she made small talk but that was it. She was paler, skinner and weaker then she has ever been. Tiffany had apologised to her, Holly too apologised but that was it, no water works nothing.

Tiffany sighed as she saw her best friend just sitting there, Daniel was beside her. He tried talking to her, she just told him he was tired. Tiffany was worried.

"Should she be on RAW?" Tiffany asked.

"She wants to be, I think working will get her back to normal soon," Stephanie replied.

Tiffany nodded.

Holly knew they were all worried, yet she believed that being like this, being by self would allow no one to get hurt. Randy walked past her to Candice.

"You two had a fight?" Daniel asked, he was sure Randy fancied Holly.

"No," Holly lied as she remembered Wednesday in the hospital.

**FLASHBACK**

**Randy sat down beside Holly. She wasn't looking at him.**

"**How you feeling?" he asked.**

"**Fine," she replied. One simple word.**

"**When you gonna be out of here?" he asked her.**

**She shrugged, "I dunno."**

"**Have I done something Holly?" Randy asked.**

**Holly turned her head to look at him, "Look Randy, I don't wanna get between you and Candice so I'd rather we stay casual friends then close ones."**

"**What?" Randy asked.**

"**I appreciate the last few weeks but it would be better like this," she answered coldly. **

**Randy just looked at her. He was silent. Was this the same girl he had trained?**

"**I think you should leave," Holly said as she turned away.**

"**Holly you don't have to do this," Randy said to her.**

"**Randy just go," Holly sighed. **

"**Fine, I know your closing up Holly, but I will be here when you need me," He said to her. "Feel free to push me away if it makes you feel better."**

**As he left, Holly began to cry. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Holly tried to fight the tears at the airport. She looked at her ticket, she had made sure she was not next to any of the McMahon's, Tiffany or Randy. It killed her to lose him as a friend. _I'll cause him heartache down the line. He doesn't deserve to lose Candice because of me. _

"Flight AA12 to Boston is now boarding," was announced.

"That's us," Daniel said. "What seat you in?"

"10A," Holly replied.

"I'm in 3A," Daniel offered trying to get Holly to talk.

Holly nodded. As usualfirst class boarded first so majority of Raw were boarding. RAW superstars were travelling in two groups. One now and the other half were to take an early morning flight. Stephanie was taking this flight because of Holly, it was arranged that normally she would do Raw and leave to go home to. Holly walked onto the flight. Boston. _John's home. _As she took her seat she couldn't forget the conversation she had with John in the hospital.

**FLASHBACK**

"**I'm sorry," John said. He had been in the room for ten minutes but he did not say a word until now.**

"**It's fine," Holly said. She didn't look at him. She couldn't.**

"**Holly, I know everything now. You took a huge step with me and I let you down, I'm so sorry," John sat down.**

"**I don't need your pity."**

"**It's not pity," John sighed. "You were right. I love Ashley but you will always be special to me."**

"**Great," Holly said. She had had enough of visitors. First Tiffany, then Lita then Randy. She didn't need this as well.**

"**Holly I want us to be friends," John begged.**

**Holly said, "I need you to leave."**

**John sighed, he was fighting a losing battle. He left the room where Randy stood waiting for him.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Holly sighed. She had pushed everyone away, she was happy like this, right? Everyone knew about her past, defiantly. She hated them knowing.

"Hey," a familiar voice interrupted Holly's thoughts.

"Hi," Holly replied as Adam sat down. "Your seat is here?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be sitting down would I?" he smiled.

Holly couldn't hide a small smile, "Yea."

"Your stuck with me for a few hours," he grinned at her.

Holly nodded, she didn't want to make small talk. It wasn't helping that he continuously found a reason to talk to her. Holly had a feeling that Tiffany had worked out Adam was next to her and asked him to get her talking.

"Unforgiven September 16th," Adam was saying. "September 20th is Tiff's birthday isn't it."

"Yes," Holly answered.

"October 18th is yours right?" He asked.

"Yes," Holly answered again.

"October 7th is No Mercy so that's before your birthday," Adam said.

"Are we gonna go through every ppv and every birthday?" Holly asked.

"Yes because mine is October 30th," Adam smiled.

Holly failed to suppress a grin, "Hilarious."

"So any other birthdays," he grinned.

"September 24th is Steph's," Holly offered.

"How old she gonna be?"

"She'd kill me if I answered that!" Holly replied.

"Fine, fine moving on from birthdays," he smiled at her. "Well not completely, what you getting me?"

"A list," Holly replied.

"A list of?"

"Everyone's birthdays since you love that topic."

Adam laughed, "What would be your ideal birthday present?"

Holly remained silent. _Him behind bars. _

"Sorry, stupid question. I say stupid things, a lot," Adam apologised.

Holly looked out the window, "I've noticed."

"Ouch," he grinned.

Holly turned to him, "Don't you ever take anything offensively?"

"Nope never," he smiled at her.

Holly let out a little laugh.

"You have a cute laugh," he grinned at her.

"Thanks," Holly blushed.

"Randy was right, you have a cute blush," Adam smiled.

Holly looked at him. "You guys talked about my blush?"

"Don't let the other guys tell you this," Adam began. "Because what we talk about in the locker room, should stay in the locker room."

"I promise I won't tell!"

"We were talking about every diva and what they look like when their embarrassed," Adam grinned.

"Come on then, share," Holly said.

"Now you're keen to talk, why should I?"

"You're so mean!" Holly said.

"Fine, Lita looks like a tomato when she's embarrassed. Trish doesn't blush, she just looks confused. Maria goes peachy and her ears stand up."

"They do not stand up!"

"They do, trust me!"

Holly laughed.

"We're about to land," Adam said as the pilot told them to fasten up.

Holly nodded.

"Not a bad flight huh?"

"Not too bad," Holly smiled.

"See if you keep blocking people out, you won't have fun. You'll miss out."

"Adam."

"Trust me Holly it won't work. Block them out today but when you break down they'll be the ones there. Your friends and family. For some reason that I don't know about they care about you!"

"Funny," Holly smiled as they prepared to land. She understood where Adam was coming from. Yet she couldn't help feeling like this.

Holly had gone cold turkey on the pills, she had continuous meetings with the WWE doctors just to make sure she was ok. When they landed, Holly said goodbye to Adam before her limo came to pick her up. Holly got in with Daniel and Tiffany. They tried to talk to her yet she was still trying to block them out. She needed a few days. At least until RAW.

X X X X X X X

RAW…

Holly was the last to turn up. When she did Daniela and Tiffany were waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Tiffany asked.

"Got held up," Holly answered.

"Daniel got a job!" Tiffany blurted out.

"What?" Holly asked.

Daniel looked at her. A few months ago, she'd be jumping for joy, not asking like this, "As a trainer, I was a body builder and I know my wrestling."

"Except Vince says he won't last, soon he'll give up and just take up a career on screen, like a McMahon always does," Tiffany added.

"That's great," Holly smiled weakly. "I've gotta go get ready."

Holly headed to her own locker room. She changed into her ring gear. Black leather shorts, a black leather bikini top, black gloves and long boots. She held her mask in her hand and placed it to the side when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," Holly said.

In walked a stage man, with a script in his hand followed by Stephanie.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked.

Holly nodded.

"Ok, you have the script Miss. McMahon?" the stage man asked.

Holly again nodded.

"Ok, just to go over. Tonight you and Undertaker will face Edge and Tiffany instead of Brothers of Destruction vs Edge and Christian."

"Why the change?" Holly asked.

"Trish got injured in training, she'll be out for a week," Stephanie explained.

Holly nodded.

"At first Edge will be talking to Christian saying he wanted to attack you that's why he saved her. Then after the Kendrick and Jeff match, backstage Edge enters Holly's locker room where she is lacing her boots. He tells her he likes her and more. An almost kiss will happen when there's a knock on the door. It's undertaker Holly's match is next. Meaning he interrupts. Tonight, Kane and Christian will be banned from ringside after a backstage fight. Edge will stop and not spear Miss McMahon. Undertaker will get the upper hand and win." The stage man interrupted. "Just read the script for the lines."

Holly nodded, "Thanks."

The stage man left.

"Holly are you sure you're okay, because if you need to talk I am here," Stephanie said.

"I know," Holly said. "I need to learn these lines so…"

"I'll see you later," Stephanie smiled.

Holly watched her leave as she unlaced one of her boots. She sat there waiting until the camera crew came in. She smiled at them.

ON SCREEN

The locker room door was closed. Holly had her leg up on the bench. She was lacing up her boots, and she was tying up her laces when Edge walked in. He just looked at her and then quickly closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Holly asked him, as she finished lacing and stood up.

"Is the Princess of Darkness allowed to look sexy?" Edge asked with a grin.

"You come to hit me with the steel chair?" Holly asked. _I think I screwed that line up. Relax. _

"No," Edge said. "I'm sorry I said that. I had to say that to Christian."

"You shouldn't be here," Holly said.

"I'm sorry I said it. I just, I think you're gorgeous."

"What?" Holly asked.

"I like you, I like you a lot, from the moment I saw you," Edge said as he walked closer.

Holly remained silent as he walked closer. _He looks good. _

His hands were on her waist, she placed her hands on his bare chest. His head moved closer, their lips so close. There was a knock on the door.

"Match," a growled voice said. It was Undertaker.

Holly pulled back and shook her head. She grabbed her mask and title before slowly heading out of the door.

On camera Edge was grinning before he left the room.

END OF SEGMENT

"That was fun," Adam grinned.

"I'm sure," Holly smiled at him.

"Read for the match?" he asked, Holly nodded.

"Come on, us first," Undertaker said as he turned up behind them.

Holly nodded as she entered the main arena. The fans were screaming for them. Her legs felt weak, she had to continue. She kept walking until she was in the ring. This was only a twenty minute match. She kept telling herself that as the match got underway. As she kept fighting, she felt weak.

She wanted to whisper to Tiffany but the match was nearly ending. Undertaker was down, Edge was by the ring post, getting ready to spear Undertaker when he got up. Tiffany ran to Undertaker. He sat up, Tiffany got up. Edge was running at her as Undertaker got up. He stopped. Edge stopped in front of her. Holly moved out of the way and Undertaker grabbed Edge, he performed a tombstone before pinning him for the victory.

"Why did Edge not spear the princess?" JR asked. "He usually spears anyone in sight, diva or not."

"Maybe he does really like her," King offered. "I mean she is hot, dark or not."

As soon as the victory was celebrated Holly ran backstage. Raw was nearly over. As she changed, she told Tiffany she was leaving but instead she stayed in her locker room. She knew RAW was over, she had changed into her jeans and t-shirt. She wanted to leave but something was stopping her. She had body guards but something inside her wasn't allowing her to move. _Am I scared? Oh my God, I am. I'm scared. I need something. _She was literally shaking and in tears when Randy walked in.

"Holly," he whispered as he sat down on the floor beside her.

"I'm…I'm scared," she whispered to him as he hugged her.

**A/N: Right guys, review and I will update, don't review and I won't! hehe that's the deal. **

**Thanks guys for reviewing, hope you all like this chapter!**

**Take care guys,**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	16. Putting everything right

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: This is a serious chapter, it does deal with quite a few strong issues such as rape and violence, so be prepared. And yes I did put the rating up.

**Chapter 16**

As soon as the victory was celebrated Holly ran backstage. Raw was nearly over. As she changed, she told Tiffany she was leaving but instead she stayed in her locker room. She knew RAW was over, she had changed into her jeans and t-shirt. She wanted to leave but something was stopping her. She had body guards but something inside her wasn't allowing her to move. _Am I scared? Oh my God, I am. I'm scared. I need something. _She was literally shaking and in tears when Randy walked in.

"Holly," he whispered as he sat down on the floor beside her.

"I'm…I'm scared," she whispered to him as he hugged her.

"I'm here Holly," Randy said to her. "Come on babe."

Holly was shaking in his hands as he tried to raise her and sit her on the bench. She was full of tears and the shaking did not stop for another ten minutes. Randy whispered soothing words trying to calm her down. And eventually she did begin to calm down.

"T...thanks," Holly stuttered.

"I haven't done anything," Randy replied. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just…so…scared, until he gets caught, I feel like…"

"You feel like?"

"I feel like he can turn up anywhere and someone will get hurt and…"

"And it'll be your fault. You're blocking people out of your life because you're scared they'll get hurt," Randy said, he finally understood.

Holly nodded.

"People around you, that's what you need. You'll feel safer and you'll have people to talk to, it reduces the breakdowns," Randy said.

"Are you a shrink?"

"No, I had a friend who was, I learnt a bit of psychology off her," he smiled.

Holly smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sil…"

"No Randy I said some things and I pushed you out, I shouldn't have. I didn't want to be a home wrecker or put you in a position where you could get hurt."

"Yea well, firstly you're not a home wrecker and secondly I won't get hurt, I'll protect you instead."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Yea," she smiled as she got up. Randy grabbed her bag while she grabbed her title. They stopped at Randy's locker room and grabbed his bag and title.

"Can I ask you something?" Holly asked as she got into Randy's car. The security men followed there car in a black jeep.

"Yea," Randy replied.

"Why did you come into my locker room?"

"Your security was still around and everyone was gone. Tiff said you had left but the black jeeps were still around," Randy smiled.

"So you're smart huh?"

"Yea smart and gorgeous," Randy smiled.

"I've missed your cockiness," she smiled at him. "I never thought I'd say that!"

Randy laughed, "I knew you'd miss me!"

"Enough of the vainness!"

"I missed you too Holly."

Holly beamed as they returned to the hotel, Randy walked her to her room.

"You want me to stay or get Tiff?" Randy asked as he entered her room.

"I want Daniel," she said as she sat down.

"I feel loved," Randy said as she sat down in front of me.

"No, I mean sometimes you need your big bro, and there's things I need to talk to him about. Stuff that…that causes me breakdowns or sadness."

There was a knock on the door, Randy opened it and said, "Speak of the devil."

"What you doing in here?" Daniel asked suspiciously as he entered the room.

"Dan," Holly hugged him.

"I'll leave you to it," Randy smiled.

"Randy," Holly said. "Thanks for finding me, and for being a friend."

"De ja vu we've done this before," Randy smiled. "See you tomorrow ba…Holly."

"Night Randy," Holly smiled as he left.

Daniel sat down on the sofa, "So you're talking to people again?"

"Yea I am," Holly replied sitting down.

"You and Randy aren't…you know."

"No! We're friends. I had like a breakdown and I was scared, he found me in the locker room and bought me back. Him and Adam as well, they made me realise I shouldn't be pushing people away."

"No you shouldn't."

"Part of the reason why I feel like that is because of everything, mum, dad, and you."

"Me?"

"I felt abandoned when you left for the army. I got up one day and you were gone. You left me a note."

"Holly, I was young when I did that but I needed to."

"I need to know why."

"Why do you _need_ to know?"

"My life, is been a rollercoaster. Cliché I know. But it has and I need answers. I have unanswered parts of my life, if that makes sense."

"I left because I couldn't take it. I missed mum and then what happened with Craig. I couldn't protect you. I needed to be stronger, the army was the answer."

"So that's why you left?"

"Yea," Daniel answered, he thought about it and then he continued. "I need to tell you something else."

"What?" Holly asked.

"I had left the army a few months before I came to see you."

"You were avoiding me?" Holly asked. "Why?"

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was looking for someone."

"Please tell me you weren't running after some girl."

"No. I was trying to find Mike."

"Mike?" Holly asked, the name rang a bell.

"Mike McMahon," Daniel said.

Holly was silent. _Our father, he tried to find out father. The guy who abandoned us. _"Did you find him?" Her tone was harsh.

"Yea. He's a low life loser, refusing to accept he's a McMahon or …" Daniel stopped.

"Our father."

"Yea. He's an alcoholic, a junkie," Daniel said bitterly. "I never want to see him again, and for him to meet you."

"He abandoned us, why did you go looking for him?"

"Finding myself, hoping to find you a father figure, are my top two reasons. And for the record he never knew mum was pregnant with you. He never abandoned you, just me."

"Daniel," Holly looked at him. "Vince is the prefect father figure for me. All I ever wanted was my brother to be there. Being your usual overprotective self, getting into fights, new girlfriends every week, arguing with Tiff, you were strong, at least physically. Okay the army made you emotionally stronger but I didn't need you too change. I needed you."

Daniel hugged her, "I'm here now."

"Good because I need you more then I've ever needed you."

"Holly," he said after a moment silence, "What happened tonight? Why did you breakdown?"

"I was scared, because Craig's still out there," Holly answered truthfully.

"It's late, you need to sleep," Daniel said.

"True," Holly said getting up.

"You want me to stay?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'm fine," She smiled. "Goodnight Daniel."

"Night," he said as he left the room. _Time to find Craig._

Holly showered and changed before getting in her bed. _Talk to Tiff tomorrow. _

X X X X X X X

The next day, Holly did talk to Tiffany, she explained she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. Tiffany understood and apologised again for the other night and suggested the two of them have a girls night with some of the other divas.

So at 7pm that night all the divas invited were to arrive. Stephanie said she would come and was the second to arrive after Tiffany. Then Lita and Trish arrived as well as Maria, Melina, Victoria and Candice.

"Everyone's here!" Tiffany smiled. "Grab a glass of champagne girls!"

The other's did not need to be asked twice.

"Ok ladies, sit! Truth time!" Trish grinned as she sat down on the floor. Lita sat on the sofa with Maria and Stephanie. Candice and Victoria were on the other sofa. With Trish, Melina, Tiffany and Holly sat on the floor.

"Right, Tiff you and Holly have never played Trish's truth game," Lita said. "So here's how it works. One person asks a question and everyone has to answer, even the person asking. So we basically just go around the circle with one question. Everyone gets to ask. Then if we're not too drunk, we do individuals. So say we pick Stephanie first, we all decide on only one question to ask her. Got it?"

"Got it!" Holly and Tiffany chorused.

"First question Lita," Trish smiled. "We go around one at a time yea?"

"Ok, my question is…hmm…Name all the people you have slept with in the WWE," Lita grinned.

"Evil question," Maria said as she was next in the line. "Hmm…okay I've slept with Randy, John and Phil."

"You slept with CM PUNK!" Lita grinned. "Naughty girl!"

"Next person!" Trish smiled at Stephanie who was next.

"Fine um, I did sleep with Andrew, that was Test Tiff," she smiled as Tiffany looked confused. "Chris Irvine and Hunter."

"Is 3 the lucky number or something?" Lita smiled. "Come on Candice your next."

"Randy um…Cody, Chris Irvine and Joey Mercury," Candice confessed.

"We're onto four now!" Lita grinned, her and Trish were enjoying this.

"Vic, spill," Trish said.

"Fine, I slept with Steven Richards, Albert, Andrew and Glenn."

"Me next, Johnny Nitro and Randy," Melina grinned. "I'm an angel!"

"Whatever!" Trish giggled.

"Me next then, hmm I'm the real angel. Just Ken," Tiffany confessed.

"You've only been here for a while that's why!" Holly added.

"I'm more of an angel then you! Answer the question Holly!" Tiffany grinned.

"Fine, John and Cody," Holly sulked.

"Cody Rhodes?" Stephanie asked.

"I was drunk!" Tiffany said in defence.

"Trish's turn," Holly said.

"Fine, Albert, Chris and Jeff," Trish confused. "Li…"

"Um, Matt, Adam and Dave," Lita said.

"So looks like Randy has slept with most of you," Trish grinned, then she noticed Candice, "Forget that, next let's skip this round and do the individual round. Start with Li, let's pick a question."

"Um, how are you and Dave doing?" Melina asked.

"Brilliant, I think I'm really falling for him," Lita confessed. "Right next is Maria."

"Maria who you dating right now? No secrets!" Trish warned.

"Well um, I'm kind of seeing Brian Kendrick," Maria blushed.

"YOU BITCH you kept this from us!" Trish screamed.

"It's only been two weeks!" Maria defended herself.

"Next Steph," Trish smiled. "There's this thing on the website saying your pregnant again. Are you?"

"No I'm not," Stephanie said. "Do I look fat?"

"No, you look gorgeous Steph!" Tiffany smiled.

"Thanks Tiff," Stephanie smiled. "Next I pick Victoria!"

"Vic, you and Steven Richards, why did you really break up?" Lita asked.

"He cheated," Victoria admitted. "I didn't want to admit it then but I am now."

"Aw hun," Lita said.

"I'm ok now, next I pick Melina!" Victoria smiled.

"You and Johnny still strong or are the rumours of a break up true?" Candice asked.

"We're not breaking up. We had an argument but it's fine now. We're not breaking up, we might be getting more serious soon but that's all I'm saying. Tiffany's turn!"

"Why did you not go for Adam but went for Ken?" Lita asked.

"Adam was I don't know. Not my type, I actually thought he was more for Holz then for me," Tiffany answered honestly. "Candice."

"You tamed the lady killer yet?" Maria asked.

"I'm trying to," She smiled, Holly could have sworn Candice looked at her while answering.

"Trish you next then Holly. Trish, you and Jeff, marriage on the cards?" Lita asked.

Trish blushed.

"I knew it!" Lita jumped up. "I knew you two would be getting serious!"

Trish blushed again, "Holly."

"I have a question," Maria said.

"Me as well!" Lita said.

"I'll be nice; you both may ask me something." Holly smiled. "Maria first."

"You and Randy, your good friends yea? He doesn't do female friends often, not close ones I mean," Maria said, looking worryingly at Candice.

"Ok, you guys know I've been through a lot lately, Randy was there for me. He was there for me then, he was there yesterday, he's a great friend. But that's it, a friend," Holly answered. "Li you ask now."

"What's going on with you and Adam?" Lita grinned.

"Excuse you?" Holly said.

"You and Adam," Lita smiled.

"We work together and we're friends," Holly replied still confused.

"Are you sure it's not more…like your attracted to him," Tiffany joined in.

"I'm sure," Holly smiled. _I am sure, there's nothing between me and Adam. I'm sure. _

**A/N: Ok guys, thanks for all the reviews, as you've guessed this could be an ADAM/HOLLY or a RANDY/HOLLY (this one could be later if I go through with it). So if you wanna know what happens, review review review! **

**Oh and btw I have a new fic up called OBSESSION, which Chris Jericho as the main character, feel free to check it out:D**

**Take care guys,**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	17. Storylines

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Nothing, just enjoy lool

**Chapter 17**

JUST BEFORE RAW……

Holly had spent the week fixing her relationships with all her friends including John and Cody and right now she was arriving to RAW. This week she and Tiffany arrived together. The last week had been…full. Daniel had been making secret phone calls, disappearing for whole days, Holly had no idea what he was doing. As for Adam and Holly, Holly had decided that there was nothing between the two, they were just friends. Just like her and Randy who had been training together again.

Holly and Tiffany headed into Holly's locker room.

"So what's our storyline for the next few weeks?" Holly asked.

"Woman do you not pay attention?" Tiffany laughed. "Stephanie told us yesterday!"

"I was half asleep!" Holly argued.

"As for your individual storyline I'm not too sure, but as for the divas one, well you get to lose the title to me soon, but not until after Cyber Sunday. As for tonight you vs Mickie. Lita, Trish, me and Candice will interfere, you will get the win," Tiffany said. "Oh and I get to take on Trish as the opening match."

"Cool, who wins that?" Holly asked as she took out her costume.

"Trish," Tiffany sighed. "I'll get to beat her eventually!"

Holly grinned, "Hey do you have any clue what Daniel has been up to?"

"No, he's been really secretive," Tiffany said.

"Ok," Holly nodded. "Raw's about to start, I have to change!"

"Fine, bye bitch!" Tiffany grinned as she left.

Holly smiled as she sat down and looked at her costume. It was flirty and sexy, that was for sure. A black shiny leather corset like top except it stopped just above her belly button. It was a sleeveless top so her cleavage was a little exposed. With this she had to wear black leather trousers, with flames at the bottom and her boots as well as the skull mask. As she changed, RAW had began and Tiffany was already wrestling. After that match would be Cody Rhodes against Mr. Kennedy, then Holly's match. So after Cody's match it was her promo with Adam.

She continued to fix her hair and make up and when Cody's match was halfway through when the camera men set up in her locker room. Adam was meant to visit her again.

"We're on in 3…2…1," The camera men ushered at Holly.

ON SCREEN

Holly had put her mask on, her back was to the door. She took the mask off and was playing with her hair.

"You look beautiful," Edge said as he entered the room and quickly closed the door behind him.

Holly turned around, "What are you doing here?" her voice was low and calm.

"Come to see you, after last week…" Edge began.

"Nothing happened last week," Holly interrupted.

Edge grinned cockily, "Only because we were interrupted."

"Nothing can happen," Holly said to her, her voice weakening.

"I like danger," Edge smirked stepping closer.

His fingers circling her belly button, "You want this."

Holly just looked at him her eyes locked with his. He leaned in and his lips touched hers. He kissed her lightly before pulling back.

Holly's eyes widened, she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to kiss him again. This time there was more passion, and more intensity. _Wow, he's a good kisser! _As the kiss was getting intense Holly pulled back.

"I…I have a match," Holly said, as she breathed heavily.

END OF PROMO

Holly smiled as she left the locker room, it was now an ad break. She smiled as she waited for Adam to come out of the locker room and he soon did.

"Walk you to the curtains?" Adam asked.

"Yea sure," Holly smiled.

"So Holly, you're not a bad kisser," he grinned.

"I know I'm not," she smiled. "You're not so bad either!"

Mickie's entrance music hit as Edge and Holly were talking.

"Well good luck, can't wait to see you after the match," Edge grinned.

Holly looked at him. _Oh I kiss him again. _She hit him playfully before putting her mask on and her title on her shoulder. Her music began to play…

X X X X X X

Tiffany was watching on the monitor as Holly made her way to the ring, when Adam, grinning like a Cheshire cat appeared behind her.

"Why you grinning?" Tiffany asked suspiciously.

"No reason," he smiled. He looked at the monitor. "She's good."

"Yea, she is," Tiffany smiled.

"You two are really close right?" Adam asked.

"Like sisters!" Tiffany grinned.

"Okk…." Adam smiled.

"Come on ask me what you want to know about her?" Tiffany grinned.

"She over John yet?" Adam asked plainly.

"Not yet," Tiffany confessed.

"Oh," Adam said a little disappointed.

"Give her time, get to know her. Let her get to know you," Tiffany suggested.

"Be friends you mean," Adam said, again a little disappointed.

"Adam, you get to snog the girl on screen. Be happy you got that!" Tiffany laughed.

"Oh yea," Adam realised.

"Men!" Tiffany sighed.

"And we have a photo shoot for WWE Magazine this week don't we?" Adam asked.

"Yes sunset tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday in Dubai," Tiffany grinned. "Why what you planning?"

"Nothing," he grinned. "Just divas in bikini's. yum,"

"Oi, your menna be on my best mate not every diva!"

"No your right, I like Holly." Adam confessed. "I can wait."

"Yea wait but prepare."

"Prepare?"

"Mainly from Daniel, he's…over protective, but there's also Hunter, Shawn, Kane and Taker and me!"

"I'm warned," Adam smiled as he began to watch the monitor. Tiffany was running to the curtains, it was nearly time for her to get out there.

X X X X X X

Holly was ready to jump on the top rope when Candice came running down to the ring, she got onto the side of the ring when Holly drop kicked her to the floor. Tiffany was behind her, she managed to get into the ring and was exchanging punches with Holly, Mickie James was up and grabbing Holly's title she hit the back of Holly's head. Holly feel to the ground, running up the ramp was Lita and Trish. Candice was back in the ring, she was continuously hitting Holly, assuming the other heel divas would easily get Lita and Trish down.

However Lita had just executed her DDT on Tiffany and threw her out of the ring. Trish chick kicked Mickie and pushed her over the top rope. Then Lita grabbed Candice and another DDT. Holly got up, Lita had thrown the third diva out of the ring.

Tiffany grabbed Candice as the heel divas made there way backstage. Holly looked at Lita and Trish. Her character had no idea whether to thank them or hit them. The Princess of Darkness smiled at them. She grabbed her title and headed up the ramp. When she reached the ramp, she raised her title.

"The Princess of Darkness, grateful for Lita and Trish's help but showing she is the champion and she is the best!" JR said.

BACKSTAGE……

ON SCREEN…

The ad break had finished, Holly instead of heading to her locker room, headed to the locker room of Edge's. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Edge's voice came.

Holly took a deep breathe and entered, "You alone?"

"Yea Christian's taking on Kane and Tiff's with the nurse," Edge smiled at her. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to say before…"

"The kiss?"

"Yea that," Holly said as Adam stood. "It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened."

"You don't mean that," he grinned moving closer.

"I…I do," she said. "It was a mis…"

Before she get the sentence out, Edge had pinned her against the wall and was kissing her with all he had. She wasn't about to complain. They nearly forgot the scripted line.

Edge pulled back, "You sure you don't want this?" He grinned.

"Shut up," Holly said as she pulled him into her and kissed him.

END OF SEGMENT

"CUT!" The director said.

Holly lightly kissed him before pulling back. She grinned at him as she walked away. He watched her. _She wants me. _

X X X X X X

Holly was grinning as she headed to her locker room. _That was fun. _

"Well well well, someone was locking lips with someone!" Tiffany smiled as she entered the locker room.

"It was scripted!" Holly argued.

"Who says I was talking about you? I said someone!" Tiffany grinned.

"What are you fifteen?" Holly laughed.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy the kiss?"

"Well…" Holly blushed.

"You dirty cow!" Tiffany grinned. "HOLLY AND ADAM SITTING IN A TREE…"

The door opened and Randy walked in with a smile on his face, he was dressed in ring gear as his match was next.

"Everyone outside can hear you Tiff," he smiled.

Daniel walked through the door, "He's too old for you."

"Huh?" Holly asked.

"I can hear doughnut over there," Daniel moved his head towards Tiffany, "Singing you and Adam. He's too old for you. Cena was one thing."

"Dan, I am not dating Adam," Holly smiled.

"Better not be or I'll re arrange his face," Daniel smirked.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Randy said.

"Never hit on my sister and you won't," Daniel smirked.

Randy grinned.

"Wait, so I can't date anyone?" Holly asked.

"No," Daniel said.

"Anyways my match is now, so see you guys on the flight tomorrow," Randy smiled.

"Bye, good luck tonight!" Holly smiled.

"Yea Good luck," Tiffany added.

"Thanks Ladies," he grinned cockily as he left.

"Now Daniel as for me not dating," Holly began. "That ain't gonna work for me."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Isn't Ken a bit old for you?" He asked Tiffany.

"Daniel McMahon you start on me and I will scratch your eyes out!" Tiffany warned.

"Wow someone's feeling a bit…bitchy," Daniel grinned, he knew how to pull her strings.

"Dan…" Tiffany began.

"Guys come on chill," Holly said. "We have to get ready for Dubai."

"Yea which reminds me, Vince was right," Daniel said. "I'm a McMahon and I will be on the main screen, at Survivor Series. Until then I'm gonna have my entrance video running for my appearance on Survivor Series."

"WOW CONGRATS!" Holly hugged him tightly.

"Yea congratulations," Tiffany smiled.

"Is this what the secretiveness has been all about?" Holly asked.

"Yea," Daniel smiled. _More like tracking that bastard. _

"Cool," Holly smiled.

"Bad news I won't be able to come to Dubai with you lot, I have to shoot for the video," Daniel looked at the two girls. "Will you both be ok with me here? If not I can come."

"We'll be fine," Holly smiled. _We have to be fine._

"Yea we will," Tiffany agreed. _I hope we are._

"Great," Daniel said. _Hope when you get back, Craig will be locked up._

"So you know what you'll be doing on screen and stuff?" Holly asked.

"All I know is I'm being paired with a new diva, Samantha I think," Daniel said. "But eventually there will be a story between me and you Holly."

"So you will be Daniel McMahon, not a gimmick?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," Daniel answered.

"You know anything about the new diva?" Holly asked.

"Only that her name is Samantha Ortiz, and she has an Irish and Mexican heritage," Daniel said. "She should be travelling with us from No Mercy or Cyber Sunday."

"Cool," Holly smiled. _Wonder what the new diva's gonna be like? If she's like Torrie and Stacy…arrrghhh! Holly chill, I'm worrying about Craig, they'll find him. Soon. _

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, if your reading this then review this chapter, how else am I gonna improve:D**

**Hope you all like this**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	18. Dubai

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Nothing, just enjoy lool

**Chapter 18**

Dubai, warm Middle Eastern country. Soft sandy beaches, deep turquoise oceans, full of exotic animals. Beautiful camels, beautiful scenery, and a perfect place for the WWE photo shoot for WWE magazine.

It was 3pm in the afternoon on Tuesday, the Raw team had landed early morning and were allowed to relax, until 3pm when the photo shoot would begin.

As Holly looked on at the beach, the superstars present were Tiffany, Candice, Mickie, Trish, Lita, Maria, Melina, Randy, Cody, Adam, Christian, Jeff, Matt, Brain Kendrick and Paul London.

She smiled but soon her phone was ringing, "Hello."

"It's Daniel," Daniel's voice responded.

"Hey, yes we all landed perfectly!"

"Great," Daniel smiled. "You okay then?"

"Yes."

"Good, so listen I have some good news and bad. Good my debut is being moved up to Unforgiven."

"Bad?"

"I'm gonna be on Smackdown, with the new diva."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because I can't be on Raw, as you and me will have to be in a storyline. So I have to be on Smackdown in a storyline with Shane and Vince and then I'll move to RAW for you," Daniel said.

"That's just brilliant!" Holly sighed.

"Not like I'm not gonna be around," Daniel explained.

"Yea I know," Holly pouted. "Your gonna come to Raw thou?"

"Yes. Get back to your shoot, no topless pictures."

"Okay Dan, bye."

Holly hung up, Tiffany was behind her, she explained the situation to her before they were called onto the private beach by the photographer.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Dubai," he smiled. He was young no older then twenty five, blonde haired, green eyed. His name was Brain. "Right as you all should know these pictures are mainly for WWE Raw Magazine. Some of these pictures will be used on your WWE profiles. Right you will all be mixed and match, two pairings per a person. Right, my first assistant Alan, will explain who you all are paired with and where your photo's will take place. Elaine will give you costumes, and every other assistant will be helping me and you. So guys, just have fun ok?"

They all smiled at him. He disappeared to the first scene. Alan stepped forward, "Hi guys, I'm Alan. I'm just quickly going to tell you who's paired with whom. First Candice Michelle you will be paired with Kendrick and Randy. Mickie with London and Kendrick. Maria with Cody and London. Trish and Lita with Jeff and Matt. Tiffany, Adam and Christian. Melina, Christian and Cody and Miss McMahon, Randy and Adam. For the record, not all of the pictures will be used. Right Brian is the main photographer, but there will be more photographers around. Brian will not be taking all the photos. There's Gemma, Brad, Scott, Jane and Ned as the other photographers. Girls you change into your costumes in the pink tent, guys in the blue tent. Right on your way guys!"

Holly smiled at the others, she was to take her pictures with Randy first and Brian was to be her photographer. She was wearing a red bikini and her first photos were always the hardest.

"Miss McMahon, nice to meet you," Brian smiled and shook her hand.

"Same here," Holly smiled.

"Okay your photos with Randy will be mainly where the sand meets the sea. Randy has taken a few individual ones already. So let's do you and Randy together first, then individual, bikini change, individual, another bikini change and photos with Adam which will be the last of the day," Brian explained.

"Yea…I got that," Holly smiled.

"I'll explain as we go along," Brain laughed.

"Good." Holly grinned as she ran to Randy who was standing in the sea.

"Hey," he grinned at her. "You look hot!"

"Yea I know!" Holly grinned. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Holly, what do you take me for," Randy grinned innocently.

"Okay, can we just have Miss. McMahon in front of Randy, to start with," Brian said.

"Call me Holly," Holly shouted.

Brian nodded.

Holly just stood in front of Randy at first, then she wrapped his arms around her waist. Holy her back to Randy, lifted her hand so her palm was touching Randy's cheek. Randy then bent his head in, his lips close to her neck.

"Wow you guys are good," Brian commented. "I've got a number of great photos. Can we have some on the sand?"

They then headed to the sandy bit of the beach. Holly was lying down, Randy beside her. They slowly began to sit up, close to each other. There hands all over each other. Holly looked into his eyes, mesmerised. _Wow, why haven't I ever noticed how hot Randy is? _They stood up, a few more photos and then Holly quickly changed into a red and pink bikini for some individual shots in and out of the water. She then had to wait, her last photo shoot was with Adam who had not done his individual shots yet. She waited on the beach as she watched Jeff and Trish. They were splashing water on each other, laughing, giggling, and kissing. _I'd love to be in a relationship like they are. Totally in love, I wonder if I could ever have that with a guy. I thought I had it with John, I was wrong. _Her eyes then turned to Candice and Randy, for some reason the atmosphere between Trish and Jeff was not there for Candice and Randy. _Weird. _

"Hey," Tiffany smiled as she sat beside Holly.

"Hi, you done?" Holly asked, it was nearly sunset, that was the time for her and Adam's photos.

"Yes, I saw you."

"What?"

"With Randy, it was like you were mesmerised by him."

"We're friends Tiff."

"I know you are, just Candice is jealous."

"I'm not too bothered, my eyes are set somewhere else."

"Spill."

"No way Tiff. Even though I like someone I'm not ready."

Tiffany sighed, "You will be eventually."

"Miss. McMahon," Alan came up to them.

"Call me Holly."

"Holly, Brian's ready for you and Adam."

"Cool," Holly smiled, she was already in her black bikini.

"Great, your first few will be in the sea, then on the rocks when the sun is set," Alan smiled.

Holly nodded as she headed to where Adam was standing in the sea. She began to splash him, having no idea Brian was already taking pictures. Then they began to pose again, with Adam picking up Holly and dropping her.

"Amazing guys," Brian said. "On the rocks guys."

The rest of Raw were moving to the rock area, positioning there selves on the sand to watch the final shot of the day. Everyone was tired and exhausted.

The first few pictures were Adam sitting on the rock, Holly in his lap. Then Holly lay down on the rocks, Adam was standing on the side of the rock, when the pictures began again. Then he was climbing the rock, he leaned over her, his body leaning horizontally on top of her. Holly grinned as his lips were closer to hers

"You look gorgeous," he whispered.

Holly grinned, she pulled him closer, there lips locking once more.

"WOOOO!" The group of WWE superstars chorused.

"Brilliant!" Brian smiled.

Holly and Adam continued to kiss on the rock.

"Right guys, break it up," Brian smiled. "We're done."

Adam pulled back, both him and Holly were grinning as they headed back to the tent. As Holly was changing, Trish entered the tent.

"Things got a little hot," Trish commented as Holly slipped into her jeans.

"What?" Holly grinned.

"Don't act all innocent with me, you just made out with Adam on a set and you got away with it!" Trish laughed.

"Well, I was just playing the part."

"Yea I'm sure."

Holly laughed.

"You like him!"

"I do, but like I told Trish I'm not ready," Holly confessed. "Not ready for another relationship, not yet."

"Ok."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea," Trish smiled.

"You and Jeff, you look so happy. Did you ever think you could be that happy?"

"To be honest no. I guess your talking about the fact that Andrew cheated on me. No I never thought I'd get over it. Then Jeff and I were in a storyline and he helped me, I fell for him without knowing it. I was at the lowest point of my life and he kind of helped raise me back up. I was scared at first, like you are now but I took a chance and I'm glad I did. No guy has ever made me feel this happy or this loved."

"Aww," Holly smiled.

"I just want to say to you is take a chance, you never know what will happen."

"What about Daniel? What if he rearranges Adam's face?"

"Well, you just have to talk to your brother," Trish smiled. "He is gorgeous thou."

"Who? Daniel?"

"Yes, I'm with Jeff but every other diva wants him!" Trish smiled.

"Good luck to the girl who gets with him. He goes from women to women."

"With those looks who would blame him! How old is he?" Trish asked.

"Twenty three in December," Holly answered.

"TRISH! HOLLY COME ON, WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOTEL!" Lita's voice came.

"Coming," Trish replied. "Come on Holly, we're going to the club in the hotel."

"What club? What hotel?"

"Jumeriah Hilton," Trish replied. "Shouldn't you know this?"

"I should," Holly smiled. "Come on clubbing time."

X X X X X X X

THAT NIGHT……

"Come on Holly!" Tiffany smiled as she pulled her best friend up for a dance.

"Tiff," Holly argued but she had no choice but to head to the dance floor.

As they danced she noticed that Candice and Randy were having an argument. Candice was screaming, she ended up walking out, Randy following her.

"Candice and Randy just had a fight," Holly said to Tiffany.

"Maybe he cheated on her," Tiffany suggested as they headed to the bar.

"Cheated?"

"Randy can't stick to one woman, he runs a mile at the first sign of a commitment," Tiffany explained. "He is a nice guy, I'm not doubting that, like he's always there for you but he's not the perfect boyfriend type, unlike Adam," Tiffany grinned.

Holly laughed, "Tiff I'm leaving, going back up to my room, I'm exhausted."

"Okay," Tiffany pecked her on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Bye," Holly smiled as she headed out of the club and back into the lobby. She waited for the elevator and beside her was none other then Adam.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi," she replied, they both entered the elevator.

"Early night?"

"Well it's 11 so that's not too early," Holly grinned.

Adam laughed.

"Adam about earlier, I think I gave you the wrong impression," Holly began as Adam listened. "I like you but I'm not ready for a relationship, not yet."

"That's fine Holly, I didn't expect you to be ready but I don't mind waiting," Adam replied. "My floor."

"Night Adam."

"Night Holly"

Holly was alone as she headed to her room, the room she was sharing with Tiffany, in the presidential suite. _So Adam's gonna wait for me. He's gonna wait for me. _She couldn't help but smile, as she opened the door to her room. Her smiled faded as someone switched on the light.

"Evening Holly," Craig grinned.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you all like this one! **

**Veronica x**


	19. Escaping

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: Yay Edge is champ! Loool sorry I'm still his fan! Oh Chris! And as for JBL interfering! What a loser, oh well atleast Randy's still champion! xxx

**Chapter 19:**

Holly was alone as she headed to her room, the room she was sharing with Tiffany, in the presidential suite. _So Adam's gonna wait for me. He's gonna wait for me. _She couldn't help but smile, as she opened the door to her room. Her smiled faded as someone switched on the light.

"Evening Holly," Craig grinned.

Holly tried to run back out of the door. Craig grabbed her waist and threw her on the floor. He slammed the door shut. Holly was crawling away from him, her lip was bleeding. Craig kicked her in the ribs, she groaned in pain. He grabbed her by the hair and tied her to a chair.

"P…p…please," Holly whispered, Craig punched her.

"Shut up bitch," he said hoarsely. He looked bad, his hair was growing all over the place, his blue eyes had lost life. "Where's Tiffany?"

"I dunno," Holly answered. Craig slapped her.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She earnt another slap.

The door opened, "Hey Holly, I thought I'd have an ear…" she noticed Craig there.

She had closed the door, she was trying to pull it open again but Craig was there. He pushed her face into the door. She fell to the floor. He dragged her by the hair and threw her to the sofa. She was too bruised to move. He didn't bother tying her up. He smiled at them. His yellow teeth visible, this was not the man they both fancied, this was a washed up version.

"What you gonna do?" Holly managed to ask, dreading the answer.

"I wanna know why, why you killed our son?" he spat. He took a seat opposite her.

He never noticed Tiffany was trying to use her phone, but Holly did.

"I didn't want my child to have a father like you."

"A father like me? I would have made a better father then yours was. I always wanted a son, you killed him to spite me, you stupid little bitch!" He slapped her hard across the face.

His eyes turned to Tiffany, his face went pale, "You stupid slut." He whispered.

He grabbed the phone and threw it across the room, "This isn't the last you've heard from me, I'll be back."

He was out of the room, but first he grabbed Tiffany and threw her hard against the wall, he just punched Holly in the ribs before leaving.

"Tiff," Holly whispered.

For a second Holly thought Tiffany was unconscious but then a tiny voice came, "My text went through." She was moving slowly. She was in a lot of pain.

"That's ok. Tiff try not to move, I'm gonna untie myself if I can," Holly said. She tried to move but her ribs were hurting a little.

Soon running into the room came Adam, Jeff, Randy, Cody, Christian and Matt.

X X X X X X

They had to go to the hospital, Holly was bandaged and told that she would have to be out of action for a minimum of two weeks, or else her ribs would be broken. Tiffany however had to take a minimum of a month of, if not more and she had to stay in over night, however Tiffany argued this and refused to stay, she discharged herself even thou everyone tried to persuade her not to. So near 4am in the morning they returned home. The police had been called, in Dubai and in the states, the huge issue was how Craig got past border control and where was he now?

"Can I get you anything?" Holly asked as Randy and Jeff helped her to lie down on the bed.

"No," she replied. "Holly, you need to relax."

"She's right," Adam said as he tried to lead her to her own bed.

"No," Holly said to Adam. "Help me to Tiff, I'll just lie there."

Adam nodded as he helped her to the bed. Holly herself could move around more easily then Tiffany.

"Right so I'm moving in here," Adam said. "And so is Randy, just in case Craig comes back or in case you need something."

Holly, nor Tiffany argued. All they knew was it was going to be a long painful night.

X X X X X X

Daniel was still in USA, it was late at night, Holly had called him hours ago, since then Daniel was back on the phone. He had shot his photos in the day but it was now time for business.

"Well," Daniel said over the phone.

"He's been seen, he's on a plane to the states, not sure where yet," a male voice answered over the phone.

"Find out where he lands and then call me," Daniel said before hanging up.

X X X X X X X

Back in Dubai……

Tiffany had fallen asleep, she was on enough pain killers to knock her out. Randy had also knocked out on the sofa. Adam was falling asleep slowly. Holly however was unable to sleep. Her dose of pain killers was minimal due to her past addiction which she was still working on, she couldn't sleep. She slowly tried to get out of the bed, she had to grab her ribs, they felt like they were breaking inside her.

She slowly walked out of the bedroom of the suite and into the front room. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down by the window, looking out at the sky.

"You should be asleep," Adam's voice came from behind her.

"Can't sleep," she replied. Adam sat opposite her.

"Understandable," he said softly.

"It's weird," Holly began.

"What is?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," Holly sighed.

"You can talk to me Holly," Adam smiled at her.

"It's weird that…I don't feel scared of him. He's hurt me again but it's like…" Holly began.

"Like you're too tired to be scared," Randy's voice joined the conversation.

"Yea," Holly smiled at him.

He took a seat on the sofa. "It's good that you're not scared."

"Because your fear kind of gives Craig the power over you," Adam answered as Randy yawned.

"Yea, that," Randy was lying down on the sofa, making himself comfortable. "Blondy…blondy has brains."

Adam smiled, "Go to sleep Orton."

"Not a bad idea," Randy said.

Holly smiled at the two men, "I just want this to be over, him caught and locked up."

"He will be soon," Adam said. "He's closer to being caught, like all airports will be on alert now."

"He managed to get to Dubai," Holly sighed.

"He did yea but he travelled, so there will be more sightings of him. Dubai is a stricter country then USA, they'll be looking for him three times as harder."

"Hope your right Adam," Holly said.

Randy was snoring lightly, Holly couldn't help but laugh a little.

"He is a complete child half the time," Adam commented.

"Yea he is," Holly agreed. She looked at Adam and smiled, she began to stand. He grabbed her before she fell back. "Thanks."

"No prob," he smiled as he helped her to her room.

X X X X X X

RAW…THE LAST RAW BEFORE UNFORGIVEN

Tiffany and Holly had travelled back to the RAW arena from Dubai on Vince's private plane. Neither could compete. Tiffany was only here because she believed she could carry on as a manager for the next few weeks. Holly was going to do the same, she had a storyline to get on with.

"Right, Holly I know your feeling a bit better," Vince said. "And you wanna be out there so go for it, but the moment you feel pain, I won't blame you if you want to sit down out there. Tiffany, you're not going ringside."

"WHAT?" Tiffany argued.

"Tiffany, your in a lot of pain. Tonight is the only night your going to be here, understood," Vince said. "Tonight we'll stage an injury for you, then tomorrow morning your going to Stephanie's house where Linda is with Rose. Your staying there young lady, no arguments."

"How long?" Tiffany asked.

"Two weeks minimum, Unforgiven is Sunday September 16th you can come back end of September, if your ready in time for No Mercy," Vince said.

"Great," Tiffany sighed.

"I'm doing this for you, you could injure yourself more!" Vince said.

"Yea but…" Tiffany began.

"Stop arguing Tiff, your fighting a losing battle," Daniel interrupted.

Tiffany pouted. Holly sighed as well, September 20th was Tiffany's birthday as well, and she'd be home all injured and battered.

Daniel was not looking cheerful, it had been a week and somehow Craig had gotten lost again. He didn't like it.

Currently they were all in Vince's office and a small knock came on the door.

"Come in," Vince said.

In walked a young girl of no older then twenty. Her hair was as read as fire, her green eyes sparkled in the light. She had a slight tan probably due to her Mexican heritage. She also had an Irish heritage. She smiled, at them all. She was 5ft 4 and dressed in jeans and a fitted red t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Ortiz," she smiled.

"Ah Samantha," Vince smiled at her, he walked over and shook her hand. "Welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon," she smiled.

"Call me Vince," Vince said. "Let me introduce you to some of my family. This is my niece Holly, and that's Tiffany her best friend, she's as good as a McMahon and this is Daniel, who you'll be working with."

An exchange of "hi" "nice to meet you" was exchanged between them all.

"I called Samantha to come and enjoy RAW tonight from a backstage experience, let her meet some of the wrestlers and get a feel for the business," Vince smiled. "And Daniel you will be the one to show Samantha around."

"Fine," Daniel said, his head still glued to the screen of his phone. He was waiting for an important text.

"Right as for RAW, Tiffany your going to be found unconscious in the beginning of the show," Vince said. "You'll be taken away and it will be revealed in a few months it was Christian who attacked you, he wanted you to become more violent towards the others divas, eventually Tiffany will split from Edge and Christian."

"Fine," Tiffany said still sulking.

"As for you Holly, you have to accept the Edge and Princess of Darkness relationship today, no you won't be wrestling but you will be at ringside for Undertaker and Kane. At Unforgiven it will be Kane and Undertaker vs The Hardys in a cage match, and they will win. As for the women, it will be a battle royal for no 1 contender match," Vince said.

The others all nodded.

X X X X X X

That night on RAW…

Holly was ringside for the match, leaving Tiffany to watch on the monitor from her locker room. As the match started Tiffany was joined by Samantha and Daniel.

"Hey guys," Tiffany smiled at them.

"Feel like company?" Samantha asked.

"Sure," Tiffany smiled. "Danny you joining?"

"Danny, don't call me that," Daniel said.

"You PMSing or something?" Tiffany asked.

Daniel gave her daggers.

"Charming," came Tiffany's response.

"I've got a phone call to make," Daniel said before he left the locker room.

"Bye then," Tiffany said but he was already gone. She then looked at Samantha. "Hope you're ready to work with Mr. Moody."

"Is he always so…angry?" Samantha asked.

"No, just some problems at the moment," Tiffany smiled. "He's all right normally."

"Well he is fit," Samantha grinned.

"Hmm," Tiffany replied. "So where you from Samantha?"

"Call me Sammie," Sammie said. "I was born and raised in Boston, born Red Sox fan."

"Nice," Tiffany smiled.

"So you're like as good as a McMahon?" Samantha said.

Tiffany nodded, "After my mum got remarried, she wanted to move, so my step dad was going to buy me a flat but Vince took me in."

"Cool," Sammie smiled. "Always been into wrestling?"

"Always," Tiffany smiled. "What about you?"

"Yea I have, my mum used to hate it but I left home when I was sixteen, been modelling a bit since and training to be a wrestler and here I am four years later," Sammie answered.

Tiffany smiled at her, "As long as your down to Earth, you'll fit in with us, if not you'll fit in with the blondes."

"Yes, I met Trish, she was telling me about all that," Sammie smiled.

"Holly's match is over, she's gonna shoot her segment after the break," Tiffany smiled, her attention back on the monitor.

"I like Holly's character," Sammie said. "The Princess of Darkness."

"I know, it's so cool," Tiffany grinned.

X X X X X X X X X

ON SCREEN

Holly in her costume was making her way back to her locker room, with her title on her shoulder. As she entered the room, she closed the door behind her. She smiled at the person sitting in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Holly grinned, she put her title down and moved over to where Adam was sitting.

"Well, I have a match soon, I needed to…warm up," he grinned as he got up and grabbed Holly.

He kissed her lightly before pulling back, "I missed you all week."

"Mmmm, me too," Holly grinned.

"Maybe tonight we can…get together," Adam suggested.

"Sure," Holly smiled.

"I better go, my match is up," Adam said.

He kissed her before leaving the room.

OFF SCREEN

Holly sighed, her ribs were hurting, she sat down and Tiffany limped in with Samantha behind her.

"You okay?" Tiffany asked, sitting down.

"In pain, you?" Holly asked.

"In pain," Tiffany laughed.

"Why are you two in pain?" Sammie asked.

"You explain," Holly said to Tiffany.

X X X X X

After RAW…

"You lot seen Daniel?" Stephanie walked into Holly's locker room where Holly, Tiffany and Sammie were laughing and talking.

"Not for ages, he said he was gonna drive us all back to the hotel," Holly said.

"I haven't seen him for ages," Stephanie commented.

Just as she said that, Daniel walked in smiling.

"Why you so happy?" Tiffany asked. "Got a new girl?"

"No," Daniel smiled. "Why would I tell you?"

"Thanks Danny," Tiffany smiled. "You can tell me later!"

Daniel grinned as Holly's phone began to ring. She took it in private as Tiffany and Daniel continued to argue.

When Holly returned she was smiling, "They found Craig. He was found beaten up."

**A/N: Good chapter? Bad? Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you like this and if you wanna see the next chapter then review :D**

**Anyways take care! **

**Veronica **

**xXxXx**


	20. Moving on

**Soul of the Heart **

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

A/N: …………

**Chapter 20:**

Yes Craig had been found. No one was bothered that he had been beaten up. Tiffany had accused Daniel, who didn't deny it. They were just happy he was caught. He did confess everything and this meant that the trial which would be soon, would be quick and simple, only written statements would be needed from Tiffany and Holly.

Tiffany had gone back to Stephanie's first thing Tuesday morning. Sammie and Daniel were at the Smackdown Taping, backstage. Adam and Holly had a signing on Tuesday in Memphis, Tennessee in preparation for Unforgiven. Most superstars had signings and appearances in different states. All superstars were to be present in Memphis by early Saturday morning at the latest.

Adam and Holly were still in the bookshop signing the new WWE DVD until late in the afternoon when they returned to the hotel.

"That was fun," Holly said as she fell onto her bed.

"Yea it was," Adam smiled. Him and Holly were both staying in the presidential suite, after all the room did have two beds. "How you feeling?"

"Good, better. I wish I was wrestling at Unforgiven," Holly sighed.

"Well at least you'll be making out with me," Adam grinned.

"The highlight of my night," Holly joked.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Adam asked. "Or you not feeling up to it."

"Kind of feeling like crap," Holly replied. "But how about we get lunch and then rent a few films?"

"You up for all that?" Adam asked.

"Yes defiantly." Holly grinned. "Let me change."

In half an hour Holly was dressed in a black skirt and white off the shoulder top, with white sandals.

"You look gorgeous," Adam smiled at her. He was in dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled at him. "Let's get some lunch."

"What you feel like eating?" Adam asked her as they headed out of the hotel.

"Um, Italian, I'm craving a lasagne," Holly grinned.

"Italian it is," Adam said, as he drove them to lunch.

They found a small Italian restaurant with an available table for two, they sat down and ordered.

"So Adam," Holly began. "You sort of know everything about me, I don't know too much about you."

"Google me, you'll get your answers," Adam grinned.

"Haha," Holly said.

"Fine well, I'm Canadian, been married twice unfortunately and no kids," Adam replied.

"Wow I could write a book on you now!"

"Haha, honestly there's not much to me, what you see is what you get. If you wanna know of my family my mum raised me and that's about it, nothing much."

Holly smiled at him. _He is such an amazing hot guy, am I over John yet? _

"What you thinking?" Adam asked as they finished eating.

"I'm thinking, that we should rent a scary film," Holly smiled, as she got up, her hands went straight to her ribs.

"Holz," Adam said, his hands wrapping around her waist helping her to stand.

"Just a little shooting pain," she said. She looked up, Adam's face was so close to hers. She was tempted to kiss him, but she resisted. Adam helped her to the car.

"You wanna go straight to the hotel?" Adam asked.

"No!" Holly argued, "You grab the films and some wine and I'll wait in the car."

"If your sure," Adam replied. He drove to the video shop and picked up SEE NO EVIL as well as some red wine before driving back to the hotel.

When they drove back, Holly's ribs were getting better, in the hotel she sat on the sofa as Adam put the DVD in and poured them both a glass of wine.

The film started and Holly forgot to mention she was really afraid of horror films, within a few minutes, she was screaming and jumping on Adam, who was laughing at her.

"Baby!" he grinned.

"Shut up did you see what Kane did?" Holly whispered, grabbing a pillow.

"Yes its Kane, the guy you work with!" Adam laughed.

"Yea and it's never going to be the same again!" Holly screamed grabbing Adam's arms.

As the film continued, Holly was as good as hiding behind Adam, when the film ended Adam was laughing at Holly who was practically crying.

"I never want to watch that again," Holly said hugging a pillow.

"Come here," Adam grinned as he hugged her, "I won't let evil Kane, hurt you."

"Stop laughing," Holly said, as she looked up at him, this time she couldn't resist. Adam held Holly's face, he lifted it before leaning in and kissing her, and to his surprise, Holly kissed him back.

X X X X X X

ARMAGEDDON……

Holly couldn't help but smile as she walked into the ARMAGEDDON arena, she had never been happier. Dealing with her problems, finding a guy, having a career, Craig going down, her life was getting back on track. Nothing at all could go wrong. She dumped her bags into her dressing room, before quickly heading to Adam's. To her delight he was alone. She closed the door behind her and walked over to him and kissed him.

"I have missed you," he whispered in between the kisses.

"Me too," Holly smiled. Yes Holly and Adam had started a relationship, yes she was still waiting to take the next step but for now she was happy making out with him.

He pulled back, "You told anyone about us yet?"

"Only Tiff, I wanna tell Daniel but after, like when your on a plane and he's here," Holly smiled.

"Cute," Adam grinned.

"He's gonna kill you Adam, are you sure you want this?" Holly asked.

"Yes Holly I want you," Adam answered. "Even if I have to take a beating from your brother."

"I don't want him to destroy your face!" Holly pouted.

"I'll be handsome no matter what," Adam grinned as he began to kiss me again.

The door opened and in walked Randy, his face totally shocked as Adam pulled away from Holly. Randy just looked shocked.

"You too a couple?" He finally asked.

"Yes," Adam replied.

"Daniel's gonna kill the two of you," Randy said before walking out of the room.

Holly was surprised, "That was weird."

"Randy being Randy. I guess he's nervous about tonight," Adam shrugged it off.

_Maybe Adam's right. _"I better go talk to him," Holly kissed him before she left.

She headed to Randy's locker room. He was putting on his boots when she entered.

"You okay?" Holly asked.

Randy nodded.

"Randy, is this Adam?"

"Holly do you even know what you're getting into?" Randy asked, for the first time ever she saw some anger in him. "Are you even ready for another relationship?"

Holly smiled, "Randy I know your worried and a little overprotective, but I've asked myself this. Right now it's just fun, nothing serious."

"Fine. Prepare for Daniel's reaction," Randy said before walking out.

Holly sighed, this was going great. _The first person other then Tiff who finds out reacts like this. And here I was thinking that my life's getting back to normal. I guess this is normal. _

Holly sighed as she prepared for Armageddon. She couldn't fight but she would be ringside in the battle royal for the number one contender match, she would also be present for Undertaker and Kane vs The Hardy's in a Hell in a cell match. At the last minute Edge and Christian were added to the match. The first complete team to exit the cage would win. This match was before the diva's match. Before all of this she had a promo with Edge. She put on her trousers and corset top as she waited for the camera men to enter. When he did, Holly smiled and waited.

ON SCREEN

Holly was grabbing her title when the door opened. Edge walked in, he kissed Holly passionately. Edge grinned at her when she pulled back.

"Why don't you ever wear anything…shorter," Edge said.

"Shorter?" Holly asked.

"Shorter, and hotter," Edge smiled before kissing her again. "See you out there."

Holly looked puzzled.

OFF SCREEN

When the camera crew had left, Holly changed quickly. The princess of darkness had to be sexy. She put a short leather top on, which was sleeveless and stopped above her belly button. She put on some shiny black leather hot pants. She grabbed her mask and title before heading to the curtains. She definitely looked hot. She smiled as Kane and Undertaker turned up behind her.

"Wow!" Kane commented.

Holly blushed, "Shut up."

The Hardys headed to the ring. Edge and Christian arrived at the curtain.

Edge's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Close your mouth mate," Christian grinned.

"You…look…wow," Edge managed.

"Classy," Christian laughed.

"Very," Undertaker laughed.

Holly blushed again. Randy walked past them.

"Randy," Holly called.

He looked at her, "You look cute."

"Thanks, are we still friends?" Holly asked.

"Yea, Holly I'm gonna be here all the time," Randy smiled.

"You think me and Adam are gonna end as a disaster isn't it?" Holly whispered.

"Holly I don't wanna f…"

"What is your problem with him?"

Randy began to speak.

"Forget it!" Holly stormed off, their music had hit. She made her way to the ring with Kane and Undertaker. _Why is Randy being such a jerk? Maybe the rumours about him are true, maybe he is a jerk and a womaniser. _Holly tried to put it all out of her head when she stood beside the cage and watched the match. She didn't have to do much.

X X X X X X

Sammie was getting ready for her interference in Smackdown's main even, Shane vs Batista for the WWE Heavyweight title. Daniel was to cost Shane the title who was using Mark Henry to win the match. Daniel was to knock out Henry while Sammie would grab the title pass it to Daniel who'd knock out Shane and pull Batista onto Shane.

Sammie was watching the monitor, she had a feeling something was going on between Adam and Holly, they were staring at each other, there was defiantly an attraction there. Sammie was dressed in black trousers and a red spaghetti strap top. She had her boots on and was ready even thou the diva match was before the smackdown main event. She watched as Daniel who was in his combats, T-shirt and jacket was also watching the screen. She smiled, over the last few weeks she had gotten to know him.

He was cute, he loved Holly that much was obvious, and he would do anything for her. Sammie didn't feel jealous after all he was Holly's brother. She was attracted to him, she just didn't know how he felt. He was a mysterious guy, someone who wouldn't open up, yet she had seen a soft side to him at one point, the day he called Tiffany to ask how she was. He was caring and she was touched by that. He was a guy every girl wanted and so did she, yet did he even notice she was alive.

X X X X X X

The match was over, they had celebrated their win and Holly was now ringside watching the diva battle royal. Her mind was on Randy and Adam, was there something there that she didn't know about? Did Randy know something, but what could it be? Or was she being paranoid? Holly sighed, her attention back on the match. After RAW tomorrow she'd be back on a plane to see Tiffany and celebrate her birthday. Trish was declared the winner. Holly stood up, she smiled at the diva, she kept eye contact as she circled the ring. She headed up to the ramp. She raised her title, lightening struck the ring posts, Trish shook, the smoke began, the thunder sounds and the lights darkened, the spotlights appeared on Trish and Holly. Holly's voice which was pre-recorded and it sounded throughout the arena, "I'm the best."

Holly headed backstage. She watched the monitor as Daniel and Sammie made there way to the ring. Holly smiled after all these years Daniel was back into her life and she couldn't be happier. She had Tiff, Daniel, Lita, Trish, Jeff, Sammie and Adam in her life, sure Randy was being iffy but he'd get back to normal. Her life was normal, no secrets, no nothing. Just perfect.

**a/n: Hmm…..well……what can I say? Thanks for 201 reviews:D**

**I'm glad your liking this fic, I'm thinking 10 more chapters left in this one, maybe more I dunno but I'm not saying its ending soon because its not! loool!**

**Anyways keep the reviews coming:D**

**Take care**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	21. Secrets

**The Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Micheals/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 21**

Raw had gone smoothly, and tonight was Tiffany's surprise party. Stephanie had taken Tiffany shopping while Holly and the others set up. Randy had still not talked to Holly properly and she had no idea why, yet she was determined to talk to him later on.

As for now she headed to the back room, where Adam was waiting for her, there secret romance had continued. She kissed him passionately.

"When you planning to tell Daniel?" Adam asked.

"Tomorrow, or when ever this party ends," Holly replied.

Adam nodded.

Holly kissed him again, this time not so lightly, he was sitting down and she was in his lap, when Daniel walked in.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

Holly got off Adam's lap. Daniel was running for Adam. Holly got in the way, "Dan please!"

"Holly move!" Daniel yelled.

"NO!" Holly shouted back.

Hunter and Shawn entered the room, seeing the carnage in front they grabbed Daniel.

Holly turned to Adam, "Go please."

"I can stay," Adam whispered.

"No Adam I need to talk to him, without his fists flying," Holly pleaded. Adam nodded and left the room.

Daniel had calmed down, finally. He was angry and Hunter and Shawn had figured out what was happening.

"He's older then you, Holly John was one thing but Adam Copeland?" Daniel said totally bewildered.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Holly defended him.

"Other then two divorces and a few affairs along the way!" Daniel shouted.

"I'm happy, isn't that the most important thing!" Holly said.

"Not with him, I thought you and Orton had something going on, why Adam?"

"Randy? Not only is he with Candice but me and him are just friends! Adam makes me happy," she looked at Daniel.

"The age and his past," Hunter intervened.

"Holly he's got a lot more experience and so much older!" Shawn added.

"Look all my life, up until recently I've had Craig to deal with. I thought when I came to the WWE it all changed and I was happy, okay John and I weren't perfect, but I was finding happiness. Then Craig came back, Dan you came back as well. My life was falling apart again, you guys all helped me but Adam made me happy again, he made me forget what Craig had done, he's helping me move on," Holly looked into Daniel's eyes, "I've never asked you for anything but I want Adam, I wanna be with him please don't ruin my chance at being happy."

Daniel looked at her, he looked at Hunter and Shawn, "Give us a minute." They nodded and left. Daniel sat down on the sofa, Holly sat beside him. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I knew your reaction would be violence," Holly said. "Dan you've kept secrets from me right? We all have them, we just have to forgive and forget kind of because some things are meant to be kept a secret until the time is right."

Daniel looked at him. He had a secret, a huge one, a secret which had started two years ago on this day. "Fine, but if he hurts you I will rearrange his face!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Holly hugged him.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Sammie, "Tiff's nearly here, Steph called and said ten minutes."

Holly got up, "Okay thanks let me organise everyone." Holly walked out of the room leaving Sammie and Daniel.

"You okay?" Sammie asked closing the door behind Holly.

Daniel looked at her, her softness captivated him. She was a sweet girl and he had to move on sometime, why not know? "Ever had a secret that could cost you someone you care about?"

"Yea I've had that, a secret which if revealed you could lose everyone," Sammie sighed, "I still keep that secret."

Daniel stood up and looked at her, her eyes were full of sadness, he wondered what her secret was. He moved closer to her and lightly touched her lips. He pulled back, "If you need to talk I'm here."

Sammie smiled as she watched him leave the room, she had just seen the soft side to Daniel McMahon.

X X X X X X

Holly had come back into the room and talked to Adam about how Daniel had accepted them and everyone in the room were gossiping about the two when Holly planted a kiss on Adam's lips. She didn't care if they were gossip[ing about them, she was happy, nothing else mattered.

Everyone was in position when Tiffany came through the door with a hundred bags. The group screamed: "Surprise!" Tiffany screamed and fell back, Stephanie caught her from falling. Everyone was laughing and grinning. Kennedy walked over to her and kissed her. Tiffany soon made her way to Holly.

"You all gave me a heart attack!" Tiffany laughed.

"Holly's idea, her fault!" Jeff grinned.

"About my fault!" Holly laughed, she gave her best friend a hug, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Tiffany smiled.

After hours of dancing and laughing, Holly pulled Tiffany to the side. She wanted to give her two presents. The first was two necklaces, two halves of a half. One said Tiffany and the other said Holly, both were white gold and had one diamond on each. Tiffany loved them.

"The second gift, is not a gift more of a proposition," Holly began. "You remember how we always wanted our own club?"

Tiffany nodded.

"I still want the club," Holly said.

"That makes two of us, I thought you wouldn't want it, now that we're in the WWE," Tiffany grinned.

"Yea I thought you didn't want it!"

"Wait are you saying we're getting a club?"

"There's more," Holly said. "That house across the street, I wanna sell."

"I was about to tell you that, I've been discussing it with Steph, it's nearly done, and can be on the market in two weeks max," Tiffany said.

Holly smiled, "But it means we need a house."

"Well why not pick a place for the club and buy a house there."

"That's what I thought, but the house, I want Daniel to have a share in it, the club will be yours and mine."

"I'm okay with that, as long as we're not in New York anymore, I've had enough of the big apple."

"I was thinking London, Madrid, Paris or Toronto," Holly suggested.

"Wanna be close to Adam huh?" Tiffany grinned.

"Yea," Holly confessed. "Oh Daniel flipped about Adam, he accepted it eventually but he was pissed I kept a huge secret from him."

Tiffany looked away full of guilt, "I can talk to him, make sure he's okay."

"Thanks Tiff you're the best!" Holly smiled.

Tiffany hugged Holly, "Thanks for a great birthday!"

Tiffany texted Daniel to meet her in her room, she wanted to talk to him, alone, somewhere where no one else would listen.

She entered her room and he had beaten her to it.

"Adam and Holly," Tiffany said. "You accepted it so quickly?"

"I felt guilty, Holz was talking about secrets and I had one and…"

"I get it," Tiffany interrupted.

"Two years ago is a long time, something did happen between us, I really wanted you…"

"Then you went off to Iraq," the bitterness in Tiffany's voice was inevitable.

"Because I run. Tiff I'm a guy who does one night stands not relationships, I don't fall head over heels in love and then you came into my life. Tiff I fell for you, I still love you."

Tiffany looked at him, was he being genuine? "It's too late. I'm with Kennedy."

"What you two have is nothing like us is it? The passion, the intensity, the rush, we wanted each other. We really care about each other."

"Ken loves me, and that's all I need, so drop it Danny," Tiffany said angrily.

"Danny, you're the only one who calls me that," Daniel grinned. "Fine I'll drop it for now. Happy birthday." He handed her a small box.

Tiffany opened it, to reveal a diamond bracelet, "Wow this must have cost you a lot, Danny I love it."

She was mesmerised by the gift. She looked up into Daniel's eyes and she felt herself melt. Yea she never stopped loving him.

"I'm not giving up on you," Daniel whispered. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly, soon the kiss intensified, with more passion and love……

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile downstairs the party was going on. Holly entered the kitchen where Randy was making himself a drink.

"Why do you hate Adam?" Holly asked.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him," Randy replied, still making his drink.

"Tell me why!"

"I can't, ask Candice."

"Candice?"

Randy nodded.

"She isn't even here!"

"She's at her parents, she'll be back for RAW this week, trust me Holly, hear her out, it might change your mind about Adam," Randy said. "I care about you Holly that's all."

Holly nodded, "Fine I'll talk to her, I will."

Holly sighed, so she had Candice to deal with? After that everything would be back to normal wouldn't it?

**A/N: Last update till after Christmas! Duh lool! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked it and keep the reviews coming!**

**Happy Holidays guys!**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	22. Hidden Feelings

**Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 22:**

RAW… the following week.

It had been a long week for everyone. Holly never got to talk to Candice, she was hoping to tonight as Candice was held up at home for personal reasons. She waited in the diva's locker room, no one else was here yet after all RAW wasn't starting for quite a while. She knew Candice was coming in early today so she waited and finally she walked through the door.

"Hey," Holly smiled.

"Hi," Candice replied. "Randy told me you wanted to talk."

"Why does he hate Adam?" I asked, Candice sat beside me on the bench. She looked straight ahead, trying to concentrate.

"Me and Adam had a relationship," Candice began, "An affair behind his wifes back, before Lita, we ended when they started. I thought he loved me but it turned out he wanted Lita, he used me."

Holly looked at her, was this the big secret?

"He never ended it, he just started avoiding me, but I was in love with him and then I fell pregnant," Candice sighed. "I told Adam and that's when he told me, he didn't love me. He didn't mention the baby, he just left the room and left me there."

Holly was shocked, "What happened?"

Candice was tearful, "I had a miscarriage."

Holly hugged Candice, "What did Adam say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Candice was weeping floods of tears, Holly had no choice but to hug her and comfort her, trying to fight back negative thoughts about Adam. No way would he be so heartless.

X X X X X

Tiffany was pacing her own locker room. At her party she kissed Daniel. _I kissed him, what was I thinking? That what, we kiss and live happily ever after. But I pushed him away, did I do the right thing? Yes I'm with Kennedy, not Daniel I love Ken, Ken not Danny. Danny…_Every memory came flashing back, the night at her 18th, the day she broke up with her boyfriend Bradley (after the Craig relationship). She remembered Bradley breaking her heart and then Daniel breaking his legs. She couldn't help but smile, yea she was in love with him and that was the problem.

X X X X X X

Daniel was in his hotel room, he was on Smackdown not RAW. He had invited Sammie round, if Tiffany didn't want him, he didn't want her. He refused to pine for her, he wasn't a soft mamma's boy. When Sammie walked in, he smiled. She was beautiful in her jeans, t-shirt and red sox cap. She was cute, if he could have anyone to help him move on it would be her.

"So what you wanna do?" Sammie asked plonking herself on the bed.

Daniel smiled, "Cute."

Sammie blushed.

"I was thinking we go for a late dinner and see where the night takes us," Daniel smiled at her.

Sammie got up, "Like a date?"

"Yea," Daniel answered. "I like you Sammie and I want to give us a try, if you want to."

Sammie thought about it, "Dinner it is, Italian?"

X X X X X X X X

Holly meanwhile was waiting for Adam, she had to defend her title against Trish but first she had a quick promo with Adam and after the match, she had to talk to him. She needed to clear everything up. She didn't want another disastrous relationship full of secrets. Adam was just on time for the promo.

ON SCREEN

"Good luck tonight," Edge grinned as he kissed Holly.

"Thanks," Holly responded as she kissed him again.

OFF SCREEN

"Traffic was a nightmare," Adam grinned as he pulled away from Holly.

Holly nodded.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I need to talk to you later, after your match. I just need to clear some things up."

"Clear some things? What you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, I have a match to win."

With that Holly headed to the curtains, ready for her match.

X X X X X X X

"Pizza?" Daniel asked as they stood outside pizza hut.

"What you thought I meant by Italian?" Sammie grinned. "A bowl of pasta and wine at some fancy place? No thanks."

Daniel grinned, maybe Sammie was more his type then he thought. "Pizza then."

They entered the restaurant, they were laughing and joking for ages. After desert they left and he dropped Sammie back to the hotel. He stood outside her hotel room.

"That was fun," Daniel said.

"You sound surprised!" Sammie laughed.

"Well I never thought my best date would be at pizza hut."

"Best date? Does that mean there'll be a second?"

"Defo," Daniel smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Sammie kissed him back, she had to admit he was a great kisser.

Daniel pulled back, "Well um, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sammie whispered as she entered her room, watching Daniel walk away,

Daniel admitted he had fun and yes there would be a second date, he was moving on from Tiffany afterall that's what she wanted.

X X X X X X X

"My match is next," Kennedy said.

"Yea after Holz," Tiffany smiled.

"Baby are you okay?" Kennedy asked.

"Yea," she smiled. "I love you Ken."

"I love you too Tiff," Kennedy replied as he kissed her lightly.

"Good luck," Tiffany called after him. _I'm gonna forget Daniel, I'm gonna have to._

X X X X X X X X X

Holly's match was over, Adam had to see Stephanie before his match which was after Kennedy's. Holly entered her locker room and changed into her black jeans and red t-shirt. She wanted to see Tiffany and instead ran into Lita.

"Holly are you okay?" Lita asked.

Holly sighed, "Actually no, I need to talk to someone."

"I'm all ears," Lita said as they headed back into Holly's locker room.

"You and Adam was a fling right?"

Lita nodded, "Yea we're friends now."

Holly nodded, "He cheated though, I'm not saying everyone doesn't make mistakes."

"Adam's a good guy at heart, he was confused, he was lost and we fell for each other so we thought but in fact we were just looking for some kind of happiness."

Holly looked at her. "He's a good guy at heart." She repeated.

"Yea, he's made mistakes that hasn't. He's dealt with some situations really badly, I know that but he never had enough time to make the right decisions."

Holly had a weird feeling Lita knew everything about Candice, more then she did.

"Everyone would have doubts if they were in your shoes but you know what Holly give Adam a chance, he deserves that much." Lita said before heading out the door.

Holly was sitting there when Adam walked in, Lita and Holly had a longer conversation then they thought. Adam's match was over, he was still in match gear.

"I came straight from my match, you needed to talk," Adam said sitting beside Holly.

Holly nodded, "Candice told me some things about her being pregnant, you not caring."

"Oh," Adam said.

There was silence.

"I'm not judging you, I did judge you when I first found out, I thought…and then Lita, we talked and I dunno anymore."

"You wanna know why I didn't care?" Adam asked. "Truth is I did care. I went to talk to Lita that night, all I did that night was end it with Candice, not mention the baby and I went to Lita. I told her I had left her but the baby, I wanted to be part of the baby's life. I wanted to be a dad. Then two days later she told me she had a miscarriage. I never said a word. It hurt to much, I was getting around the idea of being a dad and it was taken for me."

Holly looked at him, he had more emotion on his face now then she had ever seen. She was wrong about him.

"I know you thought I was a runner, who ran because I couldn't face up to my responsibilities but I'm not like that. Holly I don't want you to have doubts about us, I want us to be a proper couple, proper relationship," Adam confessed.

The guilt Holly felt was unbelievable. She kissed him lightly, she was wrong about him, so wrong.

Holly let Adam change before going to see Randy, RAW was over but he had to be here still, the main event had just ended. She knocked on his locker room, he let her in.

"Did you find Candice?" he asked.

Holly nodded, "Yea and I talked to her and Adam. Adam isn't who you think he is. He did care, he just didn't show it. He was heartbroken, he wanted to be a fath…"

"You fell for it, has it ever occurred to you he's lying!" Randy asked.

"Yea it did, but he told Lita all this, so I do believe him Randy," Holly sighed. "I know it was because you cared that you told me what you thought I needed to know and I'm grateful but Randy there's nothing to worry about. Me and Adam are good, more then good."

"You're happy?" Randy asked.

Holly nodded.

"Fine then I'm happy," Randy replied.

"Good, I better get back," Holly waved before leaving.

Randy watched her. _Am I falling for her? _

X X X X X X X X

Holly entered Adam's locker room.

"Ready?" Holly asked.

"Yea," Adam nodded.

"Why don't you stay in my suite tonight," Holly said.

Adam looked at her, "You sure?"

Holly nodded, "Yes I am."

"Looks like we're gonna have a fun night."

Holly laughed and then kissed him. Life was officially perfect.

X X X X X X X

**A/N: Hey, what you guys think? Like? Hate. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	23. House Hunting

**The Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 23:**

"I like this house," Tiffany beamed, "And it's close to the club."

Tiffany and Holly were in Toronto because No Mercy which was coming up on Sunday was in Toronto. Both had been up early and had been house hunting, so far they had seen five houses, this latest one was the one they liked. They had already picked a club they wanted as there was only two on offer.

This house was two streets away from the club, it was pretty large with a living room, TV room, sitting room, Kitchen, Dining Room, Study and a bathroom downstairs. Upstairs was five en suite bedrooms. They only needed three with Tiffany, Holly and Daniel living here. Yet two extra bedrooms would come in handy, after all the bedroom were all huge. Daniel said he didn't want to come house hunting as long as they picked a house with a roof and a front door, he'd be happy.

"I like it too and the garden is huge!" Holly smiled.

"And not too expensive," the estate agent Tiara Cahill said.

"True," Tiffany grinned, she looked at Holly. "I want it."

Holly laughed, "One condition, I get the back bedroom on the right."

"Bitch, that's the biggest," Tiffany sighed. "Fine you get that room."

"Looks like we're buying our second purchase of the day," Holly smiled.

"Great, I'll get the ball rolling, I'll give your offer to the sellers and wait for a response," Tiara smiled.

"Thank you," Holly smiled. After more negotiating and talking about the final offer, Holly and Tiffany left to eat at a small restaurant.

"Most girls go out and maybe buy two really expensive shoes," Tiffany said. "You and me, we buy a club and a house."

Holly laughed, "I love the club and house, hopefully both buyers will accept our offers."

The club they had chosen had two floors, each with a dance floor and bar. There were offices on both floors and space to make VIP areas.

"Fingers crossed!" Tiffany grinned.

"We haven't done this in ages," Holly said after ordering the food.

"I know, you and me we need to do this more often, like we talk everyday but we need a day, a full day to ourselves, no one else," Tiffany replied.

"So come on then catch up time!"

"Fine, you and Adam, it's working right?"

Holly blushed, "Yea it is, it's nice."

"Nice?"

"Yea. Like this morning, waking up beside him. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but to smile, him being there, I could get used to it."

"That's so cute."

"I haven't been this happy for years, I wake up and he's on my mind, every time someone says his name or I think of him, I smile."

"I know what that's like," Tiffany said then shut her mouth really quickly.

"Go on!" Holly said.

"I know what that feels like, you think of him, your heart races, you see him and it's like your hearts gonna jump out of your chest and it sucks if you can't be with him," Tiffany said.

"That's how you feel about Ken?" Holly asked.

Tiffany shook her head, "No, I don't know if me and Ken are going anywhere."

"Tiff, why not?"

"Ken's great, he's a lovely guy and I love being with him but, it's a little too…"

"Boring. No adrenaline rushes, nothing dangerous?"

"Yea that, I dunno maybe I'm being stupid."

"Maybe. But who were you talking about? Heart racing and all?"

"No one, just a feeling I want," Tiffany lied. She hated lying, she hated feeling like this, she hated not having Daniel and not being able to talk to someone about it. Usually she'd turn to Holly, but she couldn't. Not this time.

X X X X X X

Meanwhile, Randy had just returned from his work out, it was 3pm. He showered and changed, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey baby," Candice kissed him before entering the room.

"Candice, what you doing here?" Randy asked following her into his own room.

"I need an excuse to visit my boyfriend?"

"No it's not that."

"I just wanted to know did Holly talk to Adam, what happened?" Candice sat down.

Randy sat beside her, "She talked to him, he told her he did care about the baby but it was too late so he didn't voice his feelings to you."

"That's a load of sh…"

"He told Lita, she knows how he felt."

Candice was silent. Lita. He had to tell her didn't he? She sighed, "Well he's not my problem anymore, he's Holly's. Good luck to her."

Randy's turn to be silent, he couldn't get her out of her head but he knew she was happy and he didn't want to ruin it.

Candice kissed him, Randy kissed her back, trying to fight the idea of him falling for Holly. He pushed Candice off him, "Babe I have plans with the guys."

"Cancel them," she grinned.

"I can't," Randy replied. "You can stay here but I have to go."

"Fine," Candice pouted.

Randy kissed her before leaving to meet the guys.

X X X X X X X

Tiffany and Holly returned in the evening, back to the hotel, as they entered the lobby, they saw Daniel and Sammie loved up, hugging, kissing on one of the sofas.

"Since when are they a couple?" Holly whispered to Tiffany.

Tiffany shook her head, a knife had been stabbed at her heart.

Sammie noticed them first, she got up off the sofa, Daniel in tail, "Hi guys."

"Hi," Holly replied.

"Where did you two go?" Daniel asked.

"House hunting," Tiffany replied.

Daniel looked at her, "Oh yea, I forgot. We got a house then?"

"Yes, it's amazing," Holly replied, "We'll go see it tomorrow if we can."

"Sounds like a plan," Daniel smiled.

Through the entrance Ken, Jeff, Adam, Dave, Chris, Randy and John came through the door. When seeing the four they walked over, an exchange of hellos were exchanged.

Kennedy walked over to Kennedy and kissed her, Daniel noticed, his arm tightened around Sammie. Adam kissed Holly lightly, Randy admitted he didn't like it but convinced himself it was because he knew what she had been through, he was being overprotective.

"Sir your car is here," One of the doormen told Daniel who nodded.

"Me and Sammie have a date," Daniel smiled, "SO see you all later."

"Bye," the others called after them.

"Sine when are they a couple?" Dave asked.

"Who knows?" Holly replied.

"More importantly, who cares?" Tiffany smiled at Ken.

Holly sighed, she had no idea why Tiffany and Daniel were always at each others throats. She was wondering how on Earth were they all going to live together?

**A/N: Short I know but next chapter starts the RANDY/HOLLY/ADAM thing in more detail and more of the main focus. So if you wanna read that then REVIEW!! **

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter. If I didn't personally reply, blame the computer which was being weird loool.**

**Anyways Read and Review guys!**

**Veronica**

**Xxx **


	24. Christmas Presents

The Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 24: **

A FEW MONTHS LATER…SUNDAY NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS(TUESDAY)

"I am so glad they decided to prerecord RAW this year, I was not into working Christmas Eve," Lita grinned.

"Nor was I!" Trish agreed.

"I don't think anyone wanted to," Holly replied. Lita, Trish, Jeff, Randy, Adam, Daniel, Tiffany and Holly were all at the airport. Jeff, Trish and Randy were flying to North Caroline, Randy was flying to St. Louis, Adam to Toronto and Daniel, Tiffany and Holly to New York. Tiffany's family were to join the McMahon's at there place.

"Finally Christmas is here," Holly grinned. "What'd you get me?"

Adam grinned, "That would ruin the surprise."

"You're no fun!" Holly protested.

Holly and Adam had become stronger as did Candice and Randy, Ken and Tiffany and to everyone's surprise, Daniel and Sammie.

"Ken didn't tell me what he got me either, I hate men," Tiffany joined in.

"Same." Lita agreed.

"Why can't they just tell us what they got us?" Trish said looking at Jeff.

"Because when we do you either go 'oh that's nice', meaning we got the wrong present," Randy said.

"Or you say, well you weren't meant to tell me, it ruins the surprise!" Jeff added.

Daniel and Adam laughed, the girls looked at the two.

"Fine Jeff you can't say what you got me, but Randy you can tell me what you got Candice," Trish smiled.

"Perfume set and body bath," Randy replied.

Trish looked at him in shock, "You've been together what six months and you bought her perfume and body bath?"

Randy nodded, "What she likes all that!"

"Never thought of jewellery, or even concert tickets?" Tiffany suggested.

Randy shrugged.

"Randy mate, don't take this the wrong way but it's like you don't care," Adam said.

"Maybe I don't," Randy replied.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Daniel asked.

"What did you get Sammie then?" Randy asked.

"Well she has me for starters and I got her three days at a spa, with every treatment she wants," Daniel smiled.

"Nice," Adam replied.

"So yours isn't as good as that?" Holly asked.

"It's better." Adam kissed her lightly.

"What do you want Ken to get you?" Trish asked Tiffany.

"I want a star named after me, I kind of always wanted since I was a kid, and trust me I've given him hints," Tiffany replied. "I think he's taken them."

Daniel and Randy both looked at each other, Ken had not got her what she wanted, the two were trying to send brain messages on what to do.

"Oh guys, our plane is boarding," Holly said to Tiffany and Daniel.

"Guess this means see you new years eve," Lita said.

"Great be at the club early," Holly said. Holly and Tiffany's club was opening on new years eve.

"We better go," Tiffany said.

Every one was hugging each other and saying goodbye when Randy came up to Holly, "Stephanie has your present from me before you think I forgot you."

Holly smiled, "Well just don't open the one I've got you till Christmas Eve at the least, actually I'll call you or you call me, and we can open presents."

"It's a deal," Randy hugged her. "Gonna miss you Princess." Randy had started calling her Princess as she was the princess of darkness and Holly had her own nickname for him.

"Same here pretty boy," Holly hugged him and then moved to Adam. "Gonna miss you."

"You too, holly," Adam said. "I love you."

Holly smiled, "I love you too."

Adam kissed her passionately before the three headed to board their flight.

X X X X X X

Christmas Day………

Holly came down the stairs wearing her short sleeve black dress which reached above her knees. Shane's family was here, as was Stephanie, Hunter and Rose, Tiffany's parents and siblings were here. Everyone was here and ready. They had all stayed the night. As Holly came down the stairs, Tiffany was right behind her in the same dress as Holly's but the colour was red.

"Why are we always the last ones downstairs?" Tiffany asked.

"Every year as well!" Holly laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"No breakfast, mum wants no one to eat since she's making two huge turkeys," Shane warned.

"Well Merry Christmas Shane!" Tiffany laughed.

"Oh Merry Christmas you two," Shane grinned.

"Merry Christmas," Holly smiled.

"Girls set the table and Merry Christmas," Linda called to them.

Tiffany and Holly nodded. The turkey would still take a few more hours, yet Linda wanted to be early. Then they all began to open presents before breakfast. Holly and Tiffany both received clothes, money, teddies and jewellery.

Tiffany opened Ken's present to receive a jewellery box, hand crafted and painted, and a box of assorted chocolates.

"Cute," Tiffany's mum Brianna said.

"Daniel you didn't get me anything!" Tiffany said angrily.

"Shut up I did," Daniel said looking under the tree. "Oh it's in my room. Love this chain by the way," he said as Tiffany had got him a chain. "Come up I'll give it to you."

Tiffany nodded and followed Daniel.

"So what did Adam get you?" Hunter asked.

"Oh a designer hand bag," Holly replied.

"You have a gift left," Stephanie said handing her a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"I know it's from Randy, I'm waiting for his call…" Holly's phone began to ring. "Randy hey! Merry Christmas!"

Holly headed to the patio, it was freezing but she sat on one of the two benches, Stephanie and Hunter followed waiting to see what Holly had received.

"You open your gift and hurry up," Holly grinned.

"I'm opening," Randy replied. When he did, he saw a rolex watch with diamonds. It was gorgeous. "Wow."

"Turn it around."

"Ok," Randy turned it around. "Thanks for everything Pretty Boy."

"Like?"

"Love it Holly, thank you. Okay open yours."

"Finally!" Holly grinned as she opened the box. Laying in the box was a chain and a pendant. All was in white gold. The pendant was in the shape of two holly leaves and berries, with one diamond in each of the four berries.

"He got you Holly?" Hunter laughed. "Nice."

"Shut up and ignore him, I love it," Holly said over the phone.

"Turn it over," Randy said.

On the leaves it read, "Always and Forever princess," Holy said over the phone. "Randy this is my best gift today. I love it! Thank You!"

"I love my gift as well, Holly I have to go eat turkey now so I'll talk to you soon, have a good Christmas babe."

"You too Randy, bye," Holly hung up and held the necklace. She didn't have a necklace on so she put it on, she loved it.

Hunter went back in the house.

"He likes you," Stephanie said.

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Randy, come on Holz, he's always there and he got you an amazing gift which he put a lot of thought into and he only got Candice, his girlfriend bath soaps!"

Holly remained silent.

"And I think you have feelings for him too!" Stephanie said.

"He's a friend, I'm with Adam," Holly replied.

Stephanie shrugged before going back inside leaving Holly to think about it, in the back of her head she knew to some extent Stephanie was right.

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS…

"trust you to leave my gift upstairs!" Tiffany laughed.

"My bad," Daniel smiled. In his room, he had a box wrapped and bowed.

Tiffany was waiting in the doorway refusing to enter the room which Daniel, Hunter and Shane were forced into sharing.

"Here," he handed her the box.

Tiffany ripped it open. Inside was a booklet and a few other documents, one was a certificate. Tiffany's eyes widened, "You named a star after me?"

"Yea, see it's in the milky way but you can see it from a telescope, from the museum and we can go whenever," Daniel replied.

"Danny you shouldn't have, I mean this is a huge star," Tiffany said looking at the details. "It must have cost a lot."

"Your worth it," Daniel smiled, he looked up. "Mistletoe."

Tiffany smiled, it was Christmas, she leaned in and was planning to kiss him lightly but the kiss intensified, until Daniel had pinned her against the wall.

"Oi you two up there come down, dinner's ready!" Stephanie called.

Tiffany and Daniel pulled away.

"Tiff I'm sorry," Daniel began.

"Shut up and kiss me idiot," Tiffany said.

Daniel didn't need to be asked twice, he leaned in and kissed her again, not even thinking about Holly's reaction if she saw them.

**A/N: Well here you go guys, hope you like this chapter! **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and Happy New Year!**

**Hope you all like this, next chapter's even better I promise!**

**:D**

**Veronica **

**xxxx**


	25. New Year Kisses

The Soul of the Heart

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 25**

"DANIEL! TIFFANY COME DOWN NOW!" Stephanie shouted again.

Again they pulled away, this time Tiffany didn't say anything and both went downstairs.

"What took so long?" Stephanie demanded to know.

"Daniel gave me my present," Tiffany smiled, "He named a star after me."

"This Daniel?" Shane asked, "Being thoughtful? You sure Tiff?"

"Very funny Shane," Daniel said in his usual tone as he sat down next to Holly at the table. Tiffany sat on the opposite side to Holly.

"Daniel can be thoughtful sometimes," Holly smiled.

"I'm always thoughtful," Daniel argued as Vince handed him his plate.

"Right everyone got food?" Vince asked.

They all nodded.

"Great, eat," Vince laughed as he sat down.

"I love that necklace," Tiffany said to Holly.

"Guess who got it for her?" Stephanie said.

"Adam," Daniel replied.

"You'd expect a boyfriend to give that gift don't you but no it's from Randy," Stephanie smirked.

Daniel looked at Holly, "What's going on?"

"What?" Holly said.

"You said there's nothing between you and Randy. You're with that blonde." Daniel said.

"Adam I'm with Adam and no me and Randy are friends!"

"Why is he buying you a necklace like that and his girlfriend a box of soap," Daniel asked.

"We're friends, good friends," Holly argued.

"Stop fooling yourself you're falling for him," Stephanie said.

"You drunk?" Holly asked.

Stephanie shook her head.

"We're friends got it! So drop it!" Holly said angrily. Everyone looked down at there food.

X X X X X X

That night…

It was way past 3 in the morning when everyone started to go to sleep. Daniel was outside in the patio waiting for Tiffany and soon she arrived. She sat opposite him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied weakly.

Silence. They waited for the other to speak first.

"I love you," Tiffany finally said.

Daniel looked at her, "Babe I love you too more then anything."

"Then why did you go out with Sammie?"

"Because…because I thought you had moved on, so I would do the same. She's nothing compared to you Tiff, your everything to me."

Tiffany smiled, "Holly might hate us."

"We'll wait a bit and then tell her down the line."

"So this means we have to end our other relationships. That's not gonna go well"

Daniel nodded, "As long as I have you I don't care."

Daniel stood up and sat beside Tiffany, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he kissed her again.

Meanwhile……

Upstairs Holly was wondering where Tiffany had got to, after all they were sharing a bedroom and Tiffany's siblings were also in the room and asleep. Holly's phone began to vibrate, she headed out of the room to answer it, she saw Tiffany come up the stairs, she waved at her and she headed to the bedroom.

Holly meanwhile answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey baby," Adam smiled.

Holly waved at Daniel who was going up the stairs as she was heading down to the living room.

"Adam, hey how was Christmas?" Holly asked.

"Great but I wish you were here," Adam confessed.

"Did you like my present?"

"Yes I loved the bracelet. Did you like mine?"

"I loved the bag."

"You didn't open the bag?"

"No," Holly said.

"Open the inner zip," Adam said.

Holly got up and opened the bag, "A key?"

"Move in with me," Adam grinned.

Holly was taken back, "I just bought a house."

"Okay I'll move in with you, I just want us to take the next step."

Holly thought about it, "Can I think about it?"

"Yea, I didn't expect you to answer over the phone," Adam smiled.

Holly grinned, she loved that he understood.

"So what else did you get?"

"Perfume, makeup, clothes, some gadget thing, and an amazing necklace from Randy."

"Randy got you a necklace?" Adam asked.

Holly detected the jealously tone, "Yea after all he helped me through a lot so you know, he gave me the necklace."

"Why is he giving you a necklace and Candice a load of rubbish?"

"Because he doesn't want to be with her and I'm a good mate," Holly said. "I dunno, ask Randy."

"I better go," Adam said.

"I love you," Holly said.

"I love you too." He hung up.

Holly sighed, he asked her to move in, and that was a huge step. Was she ready? Was he even really ready? And as for Randy, she didn't know what to feel for him. _He's a friend, how can he be anything more? He's with Candice, and I've done the affair thing before, okay I didn't know it was an affair but when I found out what I had done I was gutted. But Craig and Randy are so different. Randy's an amazing guy. More then amazing, I can't fall for him, I just can't. _

X X X X X X X

New Years Eve at the club…

Holly had spent the whole week refusing to accept she had feelings for Randy, meanwhile Tiffany and Daniel were trying there hardest to keep there feelings a secret and planning to end there current public relationships after New year.

Most of RAW was here, as well as quite a few members of Smackdown, the whole McMahon clan (minus the kids), and of course other members of the public.

"Great turn out to Scarlet's!" Holly smiled. Scarlet was the name of the club.

"I know, both floors are full and the WWE stars are taking up the VIP area, and we've got a few hours till New year," Tiffany smiled. "And I wanna dance."

"Is that my cue?" Ken asked turning up behind them.

Tiffany smiled, she sent an apologetic look to Daniel before heading to the dance floor. Tiffany was in her halter neck black top and a black skirt. Holly on the other hand was in an off the shoulder baby pink dress. She also wore Randy's necklace.

"Hey you feel like dancing?" Adam asked.

Holly shook her head, "No I better just stay alert as Tiff's dancing."

Adam nodded and then he walked off and joined a few of the other guys.

"Don't you hate men," Candice's voice came from behind.

Holly turned around, "He didn't even notice what I was wearing or anything!"

"Randy's the same, I was lucky to get a little kiss hello!"

"I didn't even get that!"

Candice and Holly laughed.

"Oi, you two come over!" Lita called from one of the VIP areas.

Most of the night was spent dancing and talking, it was quarter to midnight and everyone was in the room.

"So the lights are going to be off at midnight?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, so you don't know who your kissing," Tiffany grinned.

"I need the bathroom," Daniel stood up.

"Use the downstairs one, the men's one down there is amazing!" Jeff said, he was drunk.

"Come on I'll show you," Tiffany smiled.

"Make sure your back by midnight," Sammie called from the lounge.

"You too Tiff," Ken called after them.

Holly suddenly felt a little dizzy.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yea fine, I need to quickly get to the office, just to make sure the lights are ready to go off automatically at midnight," Holly said.

"Let me come with you, just in case you feel dizzy again," Randy said.

Holly nodded, she saw Adam's face but she couldn't be bothered, he was being a jerk not her. Randy was a mate.

X X X X X X

As Holly and Tiffany entered the office Holly checked the timer and was ready to leave. She tried opening the door, "Great."

"What?" Randy asked.

"See this door sticks, and auto locks and can only be opened from the outside, so we have to wait for Tiff to come get us!" Holly explained.

"So we're stuck?" Randy said.

Holly nodded, "And the new year sets in ten minutes."

"Well Tiff might find us or we'll start the new year together." Randy smiled.

Holly sat up on the desk. She played with her necklace.

"So you like it?" Randy asked.

"I love it and I see you like that watch," she smiled.

"Yes even the bit where it says pretty boy," Randy grinned. "You look really gorgeous tonight Holz."

Holly blushed.

"There you go with the blushing,"

Holly smiled, he was cute.

X X X X X X X

Tiffany and Daniel were standing in the office downstairs.

"Nearly midnight," Daniel said taking a step forward.

"New start," Tiffany smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Daniel grinned as he held her by the waist. They could hear the clubbers say 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1…Daniel kissed Tiffany passionately. After a few minutes they pulled back. "Happy new year babe."

"Happy new year Danny," Tiffany whispered as she began to kiss him again.

X X X X X X

"Nearly midnight," Holly said.

"Great I get to share my new year kiss with you," Randy grinned cockily.

"Lucky you then," Holly smiled, she had no idea why her heart was beating especially when the countdown began. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Holly was still sitting on the desk when Randy leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her lightly but it made Holly's heart race. It started slow and then the kiss intensified, without thinking Holly's arms were wrapped around Randy's neck while Randy held Holly's waist as he intensified the kiss……

**A/N: So what you all think? You like my new year kiss between Holly and Randy? Thanks for all the reviews, review this chapter and then I shall update!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	26. A Dream

**The Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 26:**

"Nearly midnight," Holly said.

"Great I get to share my new year kiss with you," Randy grinned cockily.

"Lucky you then," Holly smiled, she had no idea why her heart was beating especially when the countdown began. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Holly was still sitting on the desk when Randy leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her lightly but it made Holly's heart race. It started slow and then the kiss intensified, without thinking Holly's arms were wrapped around Randy's neck while Randy held Holly's waist as he intensified the kiss.

Holly and Randy pulled back and looked at each other until Randy finally spoke, "Happy new year."

Holly smiled, "Happy new year."

"Holly that kiss..." Randy began.

"Was just a new years kiss," Holly finished. _Lies, all lies! It was so much more!_

"Yep," Randy smiled. "Candice is going to kill me for missing new year."

"Adam's gonna kill me as well, we can die together." _If he found out I kissed you, oh boy my life would be over. He would hit the roof. _

Randy laughed. "I miss this, you and me messing around."

Holly smiled, "Me too, you know what we should start training together again."

"Yea we should, new years resolution," Randy grinned. _I get to spend more time with her that is a plus. _

"Great, starting tomorrow?" Holly suggested.

"Okay around 1pm because I plan to get wasted so I'm not planning to be up any earlier," Randy said.

"Great. We can only get wasted if someone lets us out of here."

"When exactly will that be?" Randy asked.

X X X X

Tiffany and Daniel had started making there way back upstairs.

"Where were you?" Sammie demanded.

"The toilets were full," Daniel lied.

"And I had to wait for him," Tiffany said.

"Fine," Sammie sighed. "Happy new year." She kissed him on the lips.

Tiffany, jealousy erupted within her, walked over to Ken, "Happy new year." She kissed him romantically.

Daniel watched on, he couldn't help but grin, he loved the fact that Tiffany got jealous so easily.

"Anyone seen Holly?" Adam asked.

"Or Randy," Candice added. "They said they were heading to the office and they haven't come back."

"The office?" Tiffany asked. Candice nodded, and Tiffany laughed.

"What's funny?" Adam asked, who was agitated that Holly was with Randy.

"They are probably stuck in that office, Holly's office door locks automatically and can only be opened from the outside," Tiffany explained.

"Oh," Adam smiled, he had been thinking a lot of other things.

"I'll go free them." Tiffany smiled.

As she headed to the office, she thought how successful the club was. She loved Holly like a sister, she didn't want to lose her but she loved Daniel. Holly had to understand, if she didn't she would have to chose. She had always chosen Holly over any man, when the Craig situation happened, they promised a guy who would not come in between them. But this wasn't any guy, he was Holly's brother. Tiffany sighed as she opened the door. She was surprised to see Randy and Holly giggling like teenagers.

"What's so funny?" Tiffany asked.

"The Great Khali dating Mickie James," Holly laughed.

"Mickie's with Kenny isn't she?" Tiffany asked totally confused.

"Yea she is, but wouldn't that be funny?" Randy asked.

Tiffany laughed, "You two are like kids, come on children let's join the grown up party."

Randy and Holly were still giggling as they left the office, but they fixed their selves when they entered the VIP area. Candice just walked up to Randy and kissed him.

Holly walked over to Adam and sat beside him, "Sorry I was locked in the office."

Adam smiled, "Your always late, I guess I sort of like that about you."

"Here I was thinking that annoyed you," Holly smiled. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year," Adam kissed her lovingly. Neither noticed Randy looking over with jealously in his eyes. Nor did anyone notice Tiffany and Daniel passing each other looks.

The rest of the night, they drank, danced and laughed and the WWE superstars were last to leave.

"Come on, come over to mine tonight," Adam grinned.

Holly hesistated, she had to get Randy's kiss out of her head, "Okay, let me tell Daniel and Tiff."

Adam nodded.

Holly walked over to Daniel and Tiffany who had just said goodbye to there other halves. They had locked up the club and were waiting.

"I'm going over to Adam's so," Holly said. "I mean I need to make it up with him for missing new year."

"Fine," Daniel said, a little annoyed her sister liked Adam still. He was hoping they'd be over by new year.

"Have fun, night," Tiffany said as she hugged Holly. Holly then hugged Adam before leaving.

"Relax," Tiffany said to Daniel as they got in the car.

"I just thought, she'd be over Mr. No brains by now," Daniel sighed.

"Well on the plus side, you and me have the house to ourselves," Tiffany grinned as she held Daniel's hand.

"I guess that's a good thing," Daniel replied.

Tiffany kissed him lightly.

"Okay it's a great thing," Daniel smirked.

X X X X X X

The next day……

Holly woke up at 10am, she didn't really have a hangover, she refused to get wasted unlike the others. She looked over at Randy sleeping next to her. This was perfect. He woke up slowly, his eyes stared into hers.

"I love you Holly," he whispered.

"I love you too Randy," Holly kissed him lightly.

She was moving on top of him.

"Wow babe careful, your carrying our fourth generation superstar in there," Randy said as he sat up.

Holly touched her stomach, "My baby doesn't have to be a wrestler, he or she can be anything they want."

"True, but it'd be great if he was in the ring. I mean come on if we hadn't been on the road together we wouldn't have fallen in love, got married and be here now with a baby on the way." Randy smiled.

Holly weakened at his smile, "Fine you win."

He kissed her again.

X X X X X

Holly woke with a start. She turned around. Adam was lying beside her, she checked the time, it was 10am. _It was a dream, oh my God it was just a dream. Wow me pregnant with Randy's child. _Holly touched her stomach, it was flat. She sighed. _What does that dream mean? That I love Randy, that's not true, I'm with Adam. I love Adam. _She reluctantly got out of bed, Adam was wasted. She sighed, guess she had more to drink then she thought.

She took a shower before changing into her work out gear. She had agreed to meet Randy at noon and as soon as she was done, she texted Randy and told him she was at Adam's and would meet him outside there.

She looked over to Adam, he was still sleeping, she kissed him on the forehead, he stirred, "Where you going?"

"I got a work out session, I told you. I'll be back by 3, sleep baby, I love you," Holly said to him.

"Lub you," Adam replied going back to sleep.

Holly grinned as she headed downstairs. It would be a fifteen minute run from the hotel. Holly poured herself a glass of orange juice. She felt really sick suddenly. She ran to the downstairs bathroom and threw up. She really shouldn't have drank a lot yesterday.

She fixed herself up, there was a knock on the door. Randy stood there in his tracksuit.

"You okay?" he asked.

Holly nodded, "Drank too much last night."

"Join the club," Randy replied as they walked to the front of the house.

Holly smiled, "Atleast I'm not as bad as Adam, he can't even wake up yet."

Randy nodded.

"How's Candice, she was having a lot last night." We were walking up the street.

"I dunno," Randy replied.

"What happened?" Holly asked, she noticed the coffee shop in front of her, she pointed at it. Randy understood, she wasn't up to training.

"I dunno, we got back to the hotel yesterday. She was drunk." Randy started as they sat down. "She kissed me, but she was reeking of alcohol, that didn't turn me on, so I told her I didn't want to do anything tonight."

"Let me guess, she didn't react well." The coffees had arrived.

"Understatement," Randy replied. "She went mental, she started accusing me of sleeping around. She said I was a lady killer, I was a player and that will never change. So I said a few things back."

"Like?"

"Like she used to sleep around, how do I know she wasn't having an affair," Randy said.

"Did she throw something at you?" Holly asked.

"Yea a glass, then she walked out, and I haven't seen her since."

"Randy why don't you just make up with her, go talk to her, you were both drunk. I mean you like her don't you?"

Randy sighed, "I don't know anymore. I know I don't love her, I never have. I don't know if I see a future with her."

"Your deeper then everyone thinks. Everyone assumes your with a girl because she's good looking."

"I used to be, then I thought what's the point. I wanted more. With Candice it started off fun, she wanted serious. I thought I'd get used to it but I didn't. I don't wanna be with her."

Holly was shocked, "Tell her Randy, don't lead her on. Not even Candice deserves that."

"I don't wanna hurt her," Randy confessed.

Holly smiled, he was such a sweet guy, "I know but this will save her the hurt in the long run."

"Maybe your right," Randy replied.

"I know I'm right."

"My cockiness is rubbing off on you."

Holly laughed.

After that they finished there coffees and Randy said he would go see Candice, he walked her home. Holly entered the house, she could smell something in the kitchen. Adam was up and it was only 2.

"Hey," Holly smiled. "What you doing?"

Adam jumped, "You weren't meant to be back till 3."

"Why you got another girl here?" Holly joked.

Adam grinned, he kissed her, "You're the only one I need."

"So what are you doing?"

"I was cooking you lunch, I was going to light candles, and everything," Adam sighed.

"Aww how romantic!" Holly hugged him. "How about I light can.." she felt sick again, she ran straight to the bathroom and threw up.

Adam was standing at the door outside, "Holly."

"I'm okay," Holly called. "Just drank too much."

Adam opened the door, "You want me to get you anything."

"Lemon slices stop vomiting," Holly said to him. "Linda used to give it to us when we were little."

Adam nodded as he went and cut the lemon slices.

Meanwhile Holly grabbed her phone and called Tiffany, "Hey Tiff, where's Daniel?"

"He went out to grab us breakfast," Tiffany said honestly, she was wondering around the kitchen.

"Ok good, I need to tell you something and I need your help," Holly whispered.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiff I'm late, my periods late." Holly confessed.

"Oh my god, Holly," Tiffany sat down.

"I think I'm pregnant," Holly whispered so Adam couldn't hear her.

**A/N: Yes another cliff hanger, no death threats lool (NIKKI DID YOU READ THAT) LOL.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I hope you all like this one! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Any ideas for me for either this fic or Obsession let me know!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	27. Pregnant

**The Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 27:**

Holly ate a late lunch with Adam, trying to smile throughout, she had told Tiffany and Tiffany had said she would buy a pregnancy test and they could do it tonight. She'd tell Daniel to get lost and say they wanted a girls night in.

"You have to go?" Adam pouted at the end of the dinner.

"Yes, Tiff needs me," Holly lied.

"Fine, I love you," he smiled and kissed her.

Holly kissed her back, "I love you too."

Holly smiled as she got into her car. She sighed, she was wondering how Adam would react. _Candice said he didn't react well, but he did just not to her, he didn't love her. He loves me, he wants me and he'll want the baby if I am pregnant. But what about me, I would never get rid of this baby. Never, but if Adam does not want the baby. Do I really want Adam? _Holly sighed, she refused to cry right now. No she had to get home. She drove as fast as she could and entered the gates of her house. She parked the car and Tiff was waiting in the entrance.

"Daniel's gone," she said. "Him and a few other guys are having a guys night."

Holly nodded and she couldn't bear it no more, her tears began to flow. Tiffany hugged her tightly.

"Let's do the test first yea and then we'll work out where to go, I mean sometimes people are late, I usually am," Tiffany said to her.

Holly nodded, "Pass the test then."

Tiffany had opened it and gave her the stick, "Just pee on it."

Holly nodded as she headed to the bathroom, she had placed the stick on the side, "How many minutes?"

"Five," Tiffany replied.

"If I am pregnant, how will Adam react?"

"We cross that bridge when we come to it," Tiffany tried to reassure her.

"I'm keeping the baby no matter what happens," Holly said.

Tiffany looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yea I mean I refuse to kill a baby again, I'm older and to an extent I'm ready," Holly said.

"Five minutes," Tiffany said as her phone beeped.

They both entered the bathroom.

"A red line is negative a blue plus sign is positive," Tiffany read off the box.

Holly looked at the test, "Blue plus sign. I'm pregnant."

Tiffany looked at her face, Holly was just looking at the test, "How am I gonna do this?"

"Your not alone hun, listen you have me, you have Daniel, you have Vince, Linda, Steph, Hunter and even Shane. You're not alone, regardless of Adam's reaction."

Holly hugged her. _I can never be with Randy._

X X X X X X

Randy had taken Holly's advice, he had to tell Candice, and after a few drinks he headed to his hotel room he shared with Candice and she was back. She was sitting on the sofa looking out the window. Randy entered the bathroom, he put his phone down fixed his hair and went back to the room.

"Candice we need to talk," Randy began.

Candice stood up and looked at him, "Yea we do, I'm sorry about what I said last night I was being an idiot and I was drun…"

"Candice stop, don't make this harder then it is," Randy said. "Candice we don't trust each other, how can we have a relationship without trust?"

"Randy, we can work on it," Candice begged.

"Can we? Can you seriously be with the WWE's player?" Randy asked.

Candice was close to tears, she headed to the bathroom.

"Candice, come out, please," Randy knocked on the door. He eventually gave up and sat on the bed.

Candice was in the bathroom. _This is not happening to, I love him, he can't end this. _Randy's phone flashed. Candice picked it up. It was a message. **Randy, call me or text me. I need you. Holly x** Bitch. He wanted her. No she was not giving up without a fight.

She fixed herself and headed back to the bedroom.

"Candice," Randy started again.

"I'm pregnant," Candice replied. "That's why I've been off with you, because I've been here before, I don't want a reaction like Adam had, I don't want a miscarriage and I don't want to go through this alone!" Candice was tearing.

Randy was taken back, she was pregnant with his kid. "You won't be alone, I'm here."

Candice hugged him tightly, "We will work this out, we will fix this"

"Yea we will," Randy kissed her forehead. _I can never be with Holly. _

After a few more minutes of talking, Candice told Randy his phone had flashed. Randy looked at his message, he texted a reply: **I'll come over to yours in half an hour. X**

"I need to go out," Randy said. "You relax, and then go out with Mickie for your girls night and I'll see you tonight."

Candice smiled, "Ok." She kissed him and watched him leave. _He's going to see Holly, well guess what I'm carrying his child so there is no way she Can get between us. He is mine and I would do anything to keep him. _

X X X X X X X

Tiffany had spent the rest of the evening with Holly, she talked to her, they made plans, they talked.

"I want the baby, but Adam, I'm not sure if we're going to work out," Holly confessed. "I love him but lately I'm not too sure how much."

"You fallen for someone else?" Tiffany asked.

Holly looked at her, Tiffany could read through her, "I think I fell for Randy, I kissed him."

"When?" Tiffany asked shocked.

"New years eve. It was meant to be a new year kiss and then I kissed him properly and I'm so confused and now I'm thinking its hormones, I dunno!" Holly cried.

Tiffany looked at her, "Adam is a great guy and so is Randy. But Randy, well you've heard the rumours haven't you? He can't stay faithful."

"See I am even more confused now," Holly sighed.

Tiffany hugged her, "You know what, at the end of the day, follow your heart, ignore the rumours, ignore everything just follow your heart."

"Thanks Tiff, for being there for me, all the time," Holly said.

"Anytime Holly," Tiffany said as the doorbell rang. "Randy?"

Holly nodded.

"Ok, I'm going upstairs," Tiffany smiled. "Shout if you need me."

Holly smiled, "Ok."

She then headed to the door. She let Randy in and led him to the sitting room.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"No you first, you talked to Candice?" Holly asked.

"I was breaking up with her and then she sprang it on me," Randy replied.

"Sprang what?"

"She's pregnant Holly, it's my baby," Randy sighed.

Holly was shocked, this sealed the deal. They were never meant to be.

"It must be in the air or something, I'm pregnant," Holly confessed.

The same thought that had occurred to Holly was now running through Randy's mind. "Oh wow, I mean congrats."

Holly sighed, "I'm scared Randy."

"So am I," Randy confessed.

"Can we do this, I mean can we be parents?" Holly asked. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother or even if I'd make a good mother."

"Yea well that's how I'm feeling, can I be a dad?"

"You know what Randy, I can honestly say I think you can. You're a great guy, any baby would be lucky to have you as a father."

Randy smiled, "And any baby would be lucky to have you as a mother, I know you can do it."

"I might have to do it alone."

"Adam not liking the idea?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Well start by telling him and then figure out what you're doing," Randy advised. "He might surprise you. If he doesn't then I'll still be here for you."

Holly smiled, "We're gonna be parents, it's never going to be the same again."

Randy nodded, "I better go." He stood up, Holy followed him to the door. "Take Care Holly."

"Bye Randy," she hugged him tightly.

She closed the door behind him and fell to the floor, Tiffany came down the stairs.

"That's the closest I can be to him, I love him Tiff, I really love him and it's too late, it's too late," Holly cried.

Tiffany hugged Holly tightly. For some reason she didn't trust Candice, she would not rest until her best friend was truly happy. She hugged Holly tightly.

**A/N: Here you go! A fast update:D**

**Hope you all like this chapter as well, sorry it's not too long. Next chapter will be up when you guys review:D **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	28. Telling Adam

**The Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 28:**

She couldn't sleep all night. Holly just tossed and turned, why was it when its too late you realise what you want? Her hand went to her stomach. It would be her and the baby, with or without Adam. Adam loved her, and for the sake of the baby she would stick with him. She sighed, she had asked Tiffany to tell Daniel about the baby but no one else.

X X X X X

Downstairs…

"Pregnant?" Daniel repeated.

Tiffany nodded.

"I'm gonna kill Adam, that son of a bitch," Daniel shouted.

"Shut up, Holly's asleep and it's more complicated," Tiffany said sternly.

"Adam's not the father?"

"No he is, it's…" Tiffany waited. "Holly loves Randy."

Daniel smiled, "Well he's closer to her age."

"Candice is pregnant."

"Bitch."

"I think she's faking it."

"Fucking slut!" Daniel punched the wall.

"Will you relax, look I haven't told Holly that yet, not until I have proof. Holly broke down crying, she realised all she wanted was Randy, and Randy was planning to end it with Candice so I think she just said it to save there relationship."

"I'm gonna kill her," Daniel said.

"No your not, she'll act all pouty and wrap Randy around her finger, we gotta play smart and get proof," Tiffany said

"I like your cunning side!" Daniel kissed her lightly. "But hows Holly now?"

"I doubt she's sleeping, probably tossing and turning."

"I'm just gonna see her ok?" Daniel said, Tiffany nodded.

Daniel entered Holly's room, her eyes were closed, he assumed she had fallen asleep, "I'm here for you Holly, I'm always going to be here. You're my baby sis, I love you."

Holly's eyes filled with tears, she didn't want him to know she was awake, he would never be so honest if she was awake. Daniel kissed her forehead before leaving. After a few minutes Tiffany came in, wearing her Pyjamas.

"I know your not asleep Holz," Tiffany whispered climbing in next to her. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Holly whispered. "For everything."

"What are mates for?"

"Your more like a sister to me Tiff, I love you."

"I love you as well Holly, but I think you need sleep. You need to keep your energy levels up. Don't worry about anything, when tomorrow come we'll face it together."

Holly held Tiffany's hand as she tried to fall asleep.

X X X X X X

Holly woke up the next day, tired, scared. Tiffany made breakfast; Daniel bought it up to her. She ate slowly.

"When you telling blondey?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not, not till I'm ready and not till I know where I'm going," Holly replied.

Daniel nodded, "Ok."

He sat with her for a bit and when she finished he took the tray downstairs. Holly changed and showered. She sighed, she felt lower then she has ever felt. But she knew this was it.

X X X X X X X

One month later…

RAW……

Holly wasn't showing yet, they were in New York for RAW and she had her first scan this morning, she was smiling about the scan, she still hadn't told Adam, she didn't know how to, considering he had family obligations. He turned up for RAW, gave Holly a quick kiss and flew back to Toronto.

Meanwhile Tiffany had ended it with Ken and today a few hours ago Daniel ended it with Sammie who was currently in Holly's locker room.

"I should have guessed, I mean he was being off with me for weeks, he's fallen for someone else." Sammie sighed.

"Someone else?" Holly said as she grabbed her gear, today Edge would betray Princess of Darkness at the end of the show she would hear how Edge has betrayed her and next week would be the reaction.

"Yea I dunno who but I've got a feeling in me, I'm sure he's fallen for someone."

"Sorry Sammie but my brother doesn't fall in love, he moves from woman to woman, sorry Sammie," Holly said.

"No I was prepared, it's fine," Sammie smiled bravely.

Holly hugged Sammie, she knew what it felt like to fall for someone and not be with them. She was still not over Randy, she barely saw him. She thought it was easier this way even though it was killing her. She hadn't seen Candice much either, no one knew Holly was pregnant. As for Candice, she had announced it to the world.

"Miss McMahon, it's time for the end of RAW," a crew man said.

Holly nodded as she headed to Edge, Christian and Tiffany's locker room.

ON SCREEN

The princess of darkness stood outside the door.

"Mate you have the princess wrapped around your finger," Christian grinned.

"I know, she will do anything for me, even leave Undertaker and Kane and then we can get our titles back," Edge grinned, he looked over to Tiffany. "What?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," Tiffany said.

"You were fine with it before," Christian said.

"Yea but…" Tiffany began.

"No buts!" Edge said. "Next week I'll get her to leave Kane and Taker, break them up once there over Kane and Taker will break up and then we will be unstoppable! And then I'll break her heart." Edge laughed.

There was tear going down Holly's cheek.

END OF RAW

"CUT!" the director called. "Great work guys."

Holly smiled as Adam came out of his locker room, "Babe we need to talk." Holly said to Adam.

"Now?" Adam asked.

"Yea you don't leave till tomorrow do you?" Holly asked.

Adam shook his head.

"We have to talk Adam, some where private."

Adam looked at her, "We can talk here if you want."

Holly nodded as they entered the locker room, she took a deep breathe. "Adam I'm pregnant."

Adam's eyes widened, he had knocked up another diva?

"I know your probably shocked, I'm keeping this baby, if you want to be part of this baby's life, that's great, if not then fine, but you can take the time to think about it and wha…"

"Holly, I'm happy," Adam smiled, he kissed her lightly. "I need time for it all to sink in but wow!"

Holly smiled, he didn't run out of the room screaming.

"We can do this," Adam smiled.

After that Holly left, she had to meet Tiffany at home, she smiled as she made her way home. Her hand automatically touching the holly necklace from Randy.

X X X X X X

Raw had finished for Randy Orton as well. At 1am he headed to a club with the guys, he went straight for the bar and started ordering his drinks.

"Slow down mate," John Cena said to him.

"Why should I?" Randy replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Candice is pregnant, you've heard right?"

John nodded.

"Well I wanted to break up with her that day and then she tells me she was pregnant, and I'm gonna support her, I am but I'm in love with someone else."

"Love?" john asked.

"Yea true love, who would have thought me falling in love with anyone but I did, and I wish I never had. Why did I change my ways? What was wrong with sleeping with a different chick every night huh? Why did I fall in love and guess what? I can't even have her!" Randy replied as he took another shot.

"Who is she?"

Randy sighed. "What's it matter?"

John thought about it, "Holly."

"Bingo," Randy replied. "She's happy with Adam, I'm going to be a father and here I am moaning about being in love. I hate love"

"Yea it sucks," John agreed.

"Whatever it's nearly Ashley's due date, isn't it? You're happy! I want Holly, I want her to be carrying my child, I love her."

John sighed, how would he fix that.

X X X X X X

What neither guys noticed was someone was listening to there conversation and her name was Torrie Wilson. She picked up her phone and dialled.

"Candice?" Torrie said.

"Yea Torrie?" Candice replied.

"So happily 'pregnant' yet?" Torrie asked.

"Working on it, Randy seems distracted."

"And I know why, listen I know you became friends with Trish and the others because you wanted Randy for keeps, I think you might be close to losing him."

"What? Why? What do you know?"

"He's in love with Holly."

"I knew it, bitch."

"There's more, this I know from someone else," Torrie said. "She's pregnant."

"What? Adam's the father."

"Unfortunately."

"How do you know this?"

"Let's say I'm sleeping with the right person," Torrie grinned.

"Fine don't tell me, just meet me in your hotel room now we need to make plans."

Torrie sighed, "Fine but I have a flight tomorrow so only tonight."

"Fine," Candice said. "And thanks for helping with all this Torrie."

"Your welcome, I'm on my way."

Torrie sighed, guess the man she wanted so badly would have to wait.

X X X X X X

Holly entered her house, Daniel and Tiffany were watching a film in the living room chucking pop corn at each other.

"You two are like kids," Holly commented.

"He started it!" Tiffany stated.

"How are you Holz?" Daniel asked.

"Good, I told Adam," Holly said.

"How'd he take it?" Daniel asked.

"Good, he's going back home tomorrow so he has a week to think about it. Anyway I'm going to bed," Holly kissed them both before heading upstairs.

After half an hour Tiffany was sure Holly was asleep, "I don't think Adam is seeing his parents."

"Woman, how suspicious are you?" Daniel asked.

"I hired a private detective to follow him this week and then get back to me on RAW next week," Tiffany said.

Daniel sighed, "What about Candice?"

"She's faking it, I'm sure, she's not throwing up like Holly, she's not looking ill or gaining a little bit of weight!" Tiffany said. "But that's not solid proof. I need proper proof!"

"We'll get it, then you can beat her up and If Adam is going behind Holly's back then I'm gonna kill him as well."

Tiffany sighed, she kissed Daniel before heading off to bed. Who knows what tomorrow will bring into all their lives?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, here you go here's the next one.**

**Guys this fic is coming to an end, two chapters I'm thinking, maybe one or two either way but yeah close to an end. I'm not sure about sequels yet or how exactly I'm gonna end this but still lool! **

**Read and Review guys!**

**Take care oh and we're close to 300 reviews! So when I get 300 I will update:D **

**Oh and by the way I have exams I have written the next two chapters for this fic so I will update over the next two weeks.**

**As for my other fic Obsession, I'm not sure when I can get an update in, hopefully Saturday!**

**Take Care Guys**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	29. My Baby

**The Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

Chapter 29:

It was Sunday morning, a day before RAW, the last before the Royal Rumble. Holly woke up lazily at noon. Tiffany had said she was going shopping for they were in Manchester, UK. Daniel said he was picking up chicks. But they asked her last night if they wanted her to stay they would, she had told them to go out.

She got out of bed, showered, changed and ate breakfast in her hotel room. She just wanted a day to herself. Adam had texted her all week asking how she was, she said she was ok blah blah. She was getting over Randy slowly, she had even talked to him over the phone for a few minutes last night. She smiled as she headed to the sofa and suddenly a shot of pain hit her stomach. She screamed, she grabbed her phone and hit the redial button, she was on the floor.

"Hello," Randy's voice came.

"Randy…help," Holly said weakly.

"What's happening? Where are you?" Randy asked.

"Room 2…1…3," Holly managed to croak.

"I'm coming," Randy said.

Holly hung up, she crawled to the door, she was sweating, she managed to stand and opened the door a little. She then fell to the floor again in pain. She crawled and sat up against the wall. She dialled 999, "Ambulance, Hilton Manchester, Room 213 Holly McMahon," she said and screamed, her phone had died on her. She hoped someone had heard that on the other hand.

Randy was there in a few seconds, "What's wrong?" he knelt beside her.

"The baby Randy, the baby," Holly cried, she was scared, she felt everything slip away as she collapsed.

X X X X X X

At the hospital, Holly had recovered and was conscious again. She waited in her room with Randy beside her waiting for the doctor to come in. She had an ultra sound done and was waiting for the photo.

"I'm scared Randy," Holly whispered.

"I'm here," Randy held her hand tightly. "I'm sure you and the baby are fine."

The doctor walked in, "I'm Doctor Jackson," he said. He looked at her. "Miss McMahon…"

"No," Holly could read his face, she was in tears.

"I'm sorry Miss McMahon, you lost the baby there was a problem in the placenta, the fetus wasn't getting enough oxygen transferred, I'm sorry."

Holly screamed. Randy hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her, she didn't deserve this. She didn't.

He held her for a good half an hour, she wanted to check herself out, she wanted to leave and as she gathered her things Randy quickly went to see the doctor.

"How is it possible the baby didn't get enough oxygen?" Randy asked.

"It could be two reasons. Either it was natural or your girlfriend was slipped a drug which induces a miscarriage in different ways," The doctor said. "However I don't know which unless your girlfriend gets tested in the next month, otherwise the drug would be out of her system. If not then its natural."

Randy was shocked, "Can I bring her back another day to get checked?"

"Yes, here's a copy of her documents, show any doctor and they'll know what to test for," The doctor handed a copy of Holly's records.

Randy kept them with him. He would bring her back when she had calmed down.

He entered the room again. "Where you want to go?"

"To the hotel," Holly replied. She was as white as a ghost.

Randy nodded as he led her outside and got into a taxi. "Holly I'm so sorr…"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it," Holly stared out the window.

"Fine but when you need to talk, about anything I'm here."

Holly didn't answer. She had been in so much pain a few hours ago, and here she was now with no baby. Tears flowed out of her eyes. Randy put his arm around her shoulder and Holly rested on him. She had lost the baby.

When they entered the hotel, she told Randy she wanted to be alone. She didn't need to be around someone she couldn't have not after she lost her baby.

She sighed as she entered the room. Tiffany's room card was in her hand, she was only down the hall. She opened the door and there stood Lita.

"Hey," Holly smiled.

"Hiya, can I borrow a black top, long story explain later," Lita said.

"Help yourself, I'm just going down the hall," Holly smiled.

"You okay?"

Holly nodded as she headed to Tiffany's door. She opened the door.

"What the fuck?" Holly shouted.

In front of her was Tiffany sitting on Daniel's lap kissing. They pulled apart when Holly shouted.

"Holly," Tiffany jumped up. "Holly it's not what it looks like."

"You two, you went behind my back," Holly said. "Sammie was right."

"Holly, wait," Daniel said as he followed her out of the room.

"Get lost Daniel I don't need this," Holly shouted, she looked at Tiffany. "Why don't you too just fuck each other and leave me alone!"

Lita was standing in the door way of Holly's room, she watched the whole scene. Holly stormed passed her and entered the room.

"I'll talk to her," Lita said to Tiffany who was in tears.

Holly meanwhile headed straight for the beside table, she opened the drawer, a box of painkillers. She looked at them, she held them in her hand.

"That'll only make things worse," Lita said to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It helps me," holly said.

"Does it?" Lita said. "Or does it drown the pain for a few hours, gives you false confidence. Don't take them. Talk to me."

Holly began to cry, "She's my best friend, he's my brother! How can they go behind my back."

"They fell in love. You can't help who you fall for, can you."

Holly silently agreed.

"When Trish and Jeff fell in love everything was different. Trish was my best friend, and Jeff was my little brother."

"Did they go behind your back?"

"At first yeah, they did and when I found out I went ballistic, I went mental. I shouted, screamed, got drunk and then I actually thought about it. What was the big problem? I want my best friend to be happy and I want my brother to be happy as well, why can't it be with each other? As long as there happy who cares?"

"Yea but…"

"Holly Tiff's always been there for you, it's like your as good as sisters, like me and Trish. From what I know she drops everything for you and you'd do the same for her. Your so close, don't ruin it, let her have happiness even if it's with your brother."

"What if he hurts her? He's a player."

"Talk to them, I have a feeling it's different this time, he seems so in love with someone, everyone noticed, especially when he ended it with Sammie. He's in love with her, for real this time."

Holly looked at her.

"All I'm saying is don't lose two people you love over something stupid. There happy, be happy for them and it'll be easier," Lita said.

Holly nodded, "Thanks Li."

Lita left, leaving Holly on her own. No she wasn't ready to talk to them, she had lost a baby and with her was Randy, she had then found out her best friend and brother were together and according to Lita were in love. She sighed. She needed Adam right now, but he wasn't back yet. Guess she'd have to wait till tomorrow. She placed her hand on her stomach and cried.

X X X X X X

"She hates us!" Tiffany cried.

Daniel hugged her, "She'll come round to the idea, Lita's talking to her."

"I can't lose her!"

"Nor can I but we won't lose her," Daniel said still hugging Tiffany.

X X X X X X X

Randy entered his hotel room.

"Where were you?" Candice asked as he entered the room.

"Someone needed me," Randy said.

"Why you so pale for? What happened?" Candice asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone."

"I'm meant to be your girlfriend! Talk to me!" Candice began but Randy was already out the door. He needed a drink. He needed to think and needed to get away from Candice.

**A/N: One chapter left, next one is the final one for soul of the heart. I didn't get 300! I got 299! Lool. Fine here's the update but the next one will take longer, as will the sequel. And yes that means there will be a sequel.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	30. Running Away

**The Soul of the Heart**

Summary: The niece of the WWE Chairman is on the road with the superstars, hoping for new experiences and fun, she'll get more then she ever expected maybe even love? Will her past be revealed?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Trish/Jeff, Adam, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**A/N: MAKE SURE I'M ON YOUR AUTHOR ALERT OR YOU WON'T KNOW WHEN THE SEQUEL IS UP! **

**XXXX**

**Chapter 30:**

RAW…

Holly had arrived at RAW, only Randy knew she was no longer carrying a baby. He had told her not to come to RAW but she had, she hadn't told him that Daniel and Tiff were together, she didn't need him.

After RAW had finished she headed to Adam's locker room, when she saw Daniel and Tiffany walking hand in hand.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" Holly replied.

"That bad?"

"Tiff and Dan are together," Holly said.

"What's the big deal?"

"They went behind my back that's the big deal!" Holly shouted.

"Holly relax, forget that, we have a big week with the rumble coming up, and then there's the baby to think about getting worked up over nothing isn't gonna help…"

"Worked up over nothing? You know what Adam if you had let me finish I would have told you that I lost the baby!" Holly shouted before storming out, she walked straight into Randy.

"Holly," he said softly.

She was crying as he led her to his locker room.

He hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Talk to me," Randy said.

"I lost the baby and then I found out Tiff and Dan are together, I told Adam the second bit and then he said it was nothing, he was insensitive and then I told him about the baby and stormed out!" Holly cried.

Randy hugged her again, "I get you feel betrayed by Daniel and Tiffany and plus you found out after the baby….and I get it. It hurts and what you want is space."

"Why do you understand me so easily?" Holly asked.

"Because I do princess," he playfully held the holly necklace Holly was wearing.

"Pretty boy," Holly chuckled.

Holly looked at Randy, he leaned in and kissed her lightly. He pulled back quickly, he looked into her eyes and kissed her again, this time Holly kissed him back. Her hands were running through his hair, his hands were on her back.

Holly pulled back, "We can't do this."

"What? Why?"

"Randy stop being stupid, your going to be a father, you and Candice are starting a family, there is no way you and I can do this. We can't!" Holly said before walking out.

She headed to the divas locker room to pick up her stuff, she didn't have her own locker room tonight. Before she entered the locker room she ran into Tiffany.

"Holly," Tiffany began.

"Save it Tiff, because my day has been crap do not make it worse!" Holly yelled as she entered the locker room. She sighed, her phone beeped. She read it, **Candice is faking a pregnancy, I don't have proof but she is, trust me. Tiff x** Holly read the message then reread it. No.

"Holly," Candice smiled.

Holly looked at her and smiled, no one else was in the locker room. "So hows the pregnancy going?"

"Good yours?"

"I got my ultra sound done at 3 weeks, did you get yours?" Holly asked. She assumed Randy had told her.

Candice was taken back, "Yea of course I did!"

"That's weird, you can't get ultra sounds done at three weeks," Holly said.

Candice went pale and then to Holly's surprise she smirked. "Wow you think your so smart don't you Holly? Well guess what darling your not?"

"So you are faking a pregnancy, Randy's gonna hate you."

"No he'll hate you, you know why? Because I can convince him I'm carrying our child, I can tell him you're just being jealous and a bitch."

"You bitch!"

"No Holly, I'm not a bitch! I refuse to let you take Randy away from me! He doesn't love you, he wants me! ME!"

"So why are you faking a pregnancy?" Holly said. "He'll never be yours!"

"He's mine, see I'm not like you. I don't need to get pregnant twice! I'm not the one who slept with John, Cody and Adam! I'm not the one who's trying to steal another woman's man!" Candice yelled. "And I'm not such a bitch that my own brother slept with my best mate to get away from me!"

Holly slapped her hard across the face.

"YOU SLUT!" Candice slapped her across the face.

Holly pushed Candice down and got on top and began to beat her. Randy and John entered the locker room. John pulled Holly off Candice. "Relax!"

"Why the fuck are you hitting her?" Randy demanded to know.

"She's a jealous bitch," Candice turned on the water works. "And I'm pregnant and so is she!"

"No she's not, you're a bitter person Holly, I never knew that. You don't want me, you don't want me with Candice, what do you want? Huh?" Randy yelled.

Holly was close to tears. "Randy please."

"You know what Holly save it! Just because your miserable doesn't mean everyone else has to be!"

"Fine!" Holly shouted. "See if I care about you. For the record Randy she's not pregnant!" Holly stormed out the room and saw Tiff. "Great Tiff, thanks for texting, now Randy hates me!"

She walked off in the direction of Adam's locker room.

Tiffany walked into the locker room.

"Are you faking the pregnancy?" Randy asked Candice.

"How can you say that?" Candice faked crying.

"She is faking, check her bag for one thing, she has tampons in there, half packet used," Tiffany said.

"So I forgot to take them out!" Candice yelled.

"For three months!" Tiffany argued back. "Stay away from Holly bitch or I'll make you regret it." She looked at Randy, "You've just lost Holly."

Tiffany walked out the room and went to meet Daniel. That private detective should be here by now, he was late.

X X X X X

Holly was with Adam, "I'm sorry."

"So am I baby, I really am," Adam said as he hugged her. "You had to go through it all alone!"

"It's fine but you can make it up to me," Holly said.

"Go on," Adam still held her.

"I wanna get out of here for a while, you once said you had a flat in Dubai, let's go."

"Wait, leave the country?"

"For a month, you can come back to RAW but I don't want to, not for a while and we can start fresh and move in together like you wanted and try again for a baby."

Adam looked at her, "You're serious?"

"Yea I am, our bags are here, we were gonna take a flight anyway let's just change it to Dubai be there in a few hours."

Adam looked at her.

"Come on haven't you ever done anything spontaneous?"

Adam looked deep into her eyes, "Ok let's go."

Holly grinned, "Really?"

"Really," Adam replied.

Holly kissed him on the lips as they headed to the car. Goodbye WWE.

X X X X X X

"Where is this stupid private detective?" Daniel said.

"Who cares, Holly lost the baby," Tiffany cried.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked.

"I took her to the hospital," Randy said. "The day she found out about you."

"Great!" Daniel sighed. He hugged Tiffany when a middle aged balding man entered the room.

"Sorry traffic was murder," The man said, he was Jeffery Stevenshire the detective. "Mam I followed Adam Copeland around all week."

"And where did he go?" Tiffany asked.

"He went to see his mum for the first two days," Jeffery said.

"And then?" Daniel asked.

Jeffery handed him the photos. "He went to see this woman, also in Toronto."

Tiffany looked at the pictures; Adam was on top of Torrie Wilson. "Lying bastard!"

"We have to tell Holly," Daniel said.

Stephanie walked into the room, "Bad news guys, Holly's on the way to the airport. She's heading to Dubai with Adam, she wants to resign from the WWE, and she said she's starting over there with him. She's moving in with him there."

Randy's eyes widened, no way.

"Did she call you?" Daniel asked dialling Holly's number. Stephanie nodded, "She's hung up on me, great."

"We need to get there," Tiffany said.

"Why what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll explain, you two go," Randy said to Daniel and Tiffany.

"Aren't you coming?" Tiffany asked.

"She won't want to see me, just go or she'll be on the next flight out!" Randy said to them as Tiffany and Daniel left the room.

Randy explained to Steph what was going on, she headed to her office to call Hunter to find out if he was close to the airport.

Randy meanwhile was confused, he wanted her so badly and Candice was a lying scheming bitch. He picked up his phone and hesitated.

X X X X X X

At the airport Holly was waiting.

"I've got the tickets, we got half an hour before we have to board the plane," Adam said.

"Great." Holly smiled.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Holly nodded.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you with the baby," Adam said. "I wish I could have been."

"You're here now, it doesn't matter," Holly smiled. She thought back to her time in the WWE. She had enjoyed it, until recently. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Adam kissed her.

It was nearly time for the flight, the pair stood up. Holly's phone beeped. **Holly I'm sorry, you were right. Candice was a bitch and a liar, you were right. I'm so sorry I was just upset about before. Holly don't leave, I love you. I love you so much Holly, please don't leave with him, I love you. Randy X**

**THE END**

**A/N: SOUL OF THE HEART IS FINISHED!!!**

**Yes there will be a sequel there has to be duh! Lool. There you go finally chapter, hope you like it!**

**Right, for all of you have reviewed thank you and for all of you who have read this thank you! I appreciate every single one of you.**

**Thank you all for your contributions and a special thanks to Chain Gang Princess (TIFFANY) and Fozzy Floozy (SAMMIE) as they appeared in this fic and contributed some great ideas as did a lot of you! I wish I could thank each of you individually but if I did who would work on the sequel? **

**Add me to author alert or you won't know when the sequels posted.**

**Heres a quick sneak peak at the sequel: Holly has to choose between Adam and Randy. Tiffany has to make things work with Daniel. And is Sammie moving on with Ken? As for Candice, will she attempt to get Randy back? And Craig Wright has escaped oh and a surprise character causes world war three for Holly and Daniel! Soundgood? **

**I think I'll call it COMPLICATED lool!**

**Anyways guys, review this chapter and hopefully I can post a sequel soon!**

**Thanks guys and Take care**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


End file.
